Rapto de Cordura
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: Luego de su despido por ejercer sin licencia, Rivaille encuentra otro trabajo en una institución mental ubicada en lo profundo de un bosque. Lo extraño de todo esto no es la ubicación, sino el comportamiento de un paciente en particular, que hará que su curiosidad salga a flote. Descubriendo un secreto nunca antes imaginable... ¿que es lo que sera? (RivaillexEren/Riren/Mpreg)
1. Prólogo

En las profundidades del gran bosque Mary, se esconde uno de los lugares más restringidos por el gobierno. La "Institución Mental Wand Mary" o mejor conocido como "Muralla de los Locos" alberga más de 1.000 pacientes. Los cuales pueden destacar aquellos con esquizofrenia, trastornos, demencia, delirios, depresiones, manías y paranoias. Siendo algunos más peligrosos de tratar, se mantienen en celdas de máxima seguridad, ubicadas en la parte superior; el piso 10.

Debido a la gran demanda de pacientes que han ingresado en los últimos 20 años, se ha tenido que solicitar más personal, calificado para ayudar a cada uno de los enfermos y buscar su bienestar… o al menos eso es lo que quieren que crean.

Levi Rivaille fue recomendado al "Wand Mary" después de su despido en una clínica de la ciudad, debido a que estuvo ejerciendo como médico, sin licencia. Se le conoce por ser un hombre frio, reservado, serio y a veces algo tenebroso, con una obsesión por la limpieza, ya que este nunca dejaría que las bacterias se propaguen en su cuerpo y mucho menos en los de sus pacientes. A pesar de todo ha demostrado ser uno de los médicos más calificados para cumplir con las altas demandas que pide la institución…

-… contamos con 15 salas de cirugía, cada una especialmente equipada con todo lo que se…-

-"Bla, bla bla… ¿este idiota a qué hora se va a callar?"- Pensó Rivaille, ya estaba fastidiado de escuchar a aquel hombre. Había llegado muy temprano, ya que el lugar era demasiado grande, tenía que conocer cada una de las instalaciones, incluyendo al personal, por lo cual fue llevado a un "pequeño tour"… si claro, ¿pequeño?, si el pobre llevaba más d horas recorriendo el lugar. Y lo peor, su acompañante el Doctor Keith Shadis no había dejado de hablar, y más que nada, de presumir lo bien controlada que estaba la institución.

-… este es su consultorio…-

-Ya era hora…-

Dijo Rivaille con un tono que desagrado por completo al Doctor Keith…

-Los pacientes vendrán en unos momentos, por seguridad tendrá dos guardias tras la puerta para verificar que nada salga de control…-

-Yo no necesito que me cuiden...-

-Son las reglas…-

-Tsk…-

-Los expedientes ya están en su gabinete, vienen en orden según como llegaran cada uno de ellos, si necesita ayuda no dude en pedirlo. Bienvenido Doctor Levi… y buena suerte…-

Dicho esto último, en un tono muy agrio, salió del consultorio, ahora haciendo que Rivaille tuviera el desagrado, ¿a qué se refería con "buena suerte? Definitivamente no le agradaba ese sujeto.

* * *

><p>Las horas fueron pasando al igual que los "enfermos", en su mayoría solo tenía que atender unas heridas, hematomas y lesiones que ellos mismos se provocaban, a menor caso tener que administrarles tratamiento que requerían según el problema que tuvieran. Pero para Rivaille algo no estaba del todo claro, algunos pacientes tenían golpes tan fuertes, que dudaba que ellos fueran capaces de hacérselas. La mayoría eran del más conocido piso 10, según sus expedientes, decían ser los más peligrosos pero para Rivaille eso parecía mentira. La mayor parte no mostraban ninguna señal de agresividad, al contrario, sus miradas mostraban miedo, y al parecer no eran capaces de mantenerse concentrados.<p>

_Solo un montón de desquiciados…_

Ya faltaba poco para acabar, por los pasillos se veían los últimos guardias escoltando los últimos pacientes, a los consultorios correspondientes. Rivaille ya ansiaba poder volver a su casa, solo tenía que lidiar con el último "loco" del día y listo. Mientras tomaba el último expediente, escucho la puerta abrirse por detrás, volteo y lo que vio fue a un chico… no, más bien ¿un niño?

-Siéntate…-

Dijo, mientras el chico se dirigía a paso lento hacia la camilla, Rivaille revisaba sus datos…

_"E303_

_Eren Jaeger_

_Edad: 14 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento: [desconocido]_

_Tipo de sangre: O+_

_Estatura: 1.67 cm._

_Peso: 50 kg. _

_Familiares: [Ninguno]_

_Características principales: piel blanca, cabello castaño, grandes ojos verdes que llegan a cambiar a una tonalidad de azul o a veces amarillo, dependiendo de la luz._

_Problema principal: Trastorno del sueño [Parasomnia]…"_

Dejo de leer un momento, para ver de reojo al chico. Era algo extraño; su piel más que blanca, parecía ser pálida y su cuerpo delgado daba a entender que además de trastorno de sueño, era probable que no fuera bien alimentado, a su edad no era nada bueno. En sus ojos resaltaban profundas ojeras que competían contra el color verde-azulado de sus orbes, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto fijo hacia el suelo.

_Otro desquiciado más…_

Se acerco al chico, para revisar su respiración. Tomando su estetoscopio…

-Quítate la camisa...-

Le ordeno, Eren empezó a quitarse la camisa azul de manga larga, parte del "uniforme" que les obligaban a usar. Al momento de hacerlo Rivaille noto algo, al chico le temblaban las manos, y cuando su pecho quedo totalmente expuesto, una extraña cicatriz se asomaba por su pantalón de tela azul. Se encontraba casi por su entrepierna, parecía profunda, como si recién hubiera tenido una operación. Era algo raro, ya que su expediente no parecía tener datos sobre eso.

-"¿Qué paso con la gran calidad y control que presumían?"- Pensó, tal vez el Doctor Keith solo era un fanfarrón presumido.

Ya no le tomo importancia, siguió con su tarea. Se dirigió a la espalda de Eren para sentir su respiración, pero cuando Rivaille lo toco, este empezó a temblar. Como si tuviera… ¿miedo?

-Respira lento…-

Le ordeno, otra vez. Eren lo hizo pero no dejaba de temblar, Rivaille se aparto, su respiración era normal. Al momento de que dejo de tocarlo, este ya se había calmado. No temblaba, pero en cambio su mirada volvió hacia el suelo. A diferencia de sus otros pacientes, Eren acataba bien las ordenes, pero su actitud miedosa lo hacía ver demasiado sumiso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Pregunto Rivaille, Eren solo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía la respuesta….

-Según tu expediente, no tienes familiares, ni siquiera fecha de nacimiento…. ¿Por qué?-

Pregunto, a lo que Eren volvió hacer lo mismo…

-La cicatriz cerca de tu vientre, parece de una cirugía reciente, ¿es así?-

Eren asintió con la cabeza. Rivaille no era un hombre paciente, ver que el chico no hablaba y que seguía con su mirada baja, era una falta de respeto para él. Se acerco y lo tomo del cabello obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-Estúpido mocoso ¿Por qué no hablas?-

Dijo con tono amenazador. Eren volvió a temblar pero esta vez se hizo más notorio, encontrándose con la fría y gélida mirada de Rivaille, hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo…

-L-Lo s-siento…-

Respondió, en voz baja y voz temblorosa. Rivaille se quedo mirándolo, sus ojos eran hipnóticos, a pesar de tener una mirada triste, se podía contemplar un mar de emociones en esos ojos, lamentablemente esas emociones parecían ser deprimentes y llanas de soledad. Después de unos segundos volvió en sí, soltó el cabello del chico para dirigirse hacia un pequeño anaquel cerca de su escritorio, donde guardaban algunos medicamentos y utensilios. Saco una jeringa y un pequeño frasco de melatonina, que era lo que requería. Preparo la inyección, mojo un poco de algodón con alcohol, se acerco a Eren para tomar su brazo. Al contacto este volvió a temblar…

_-_Quédate quieto maldita sea…-

Le regaño…

-L-Lo siento…-

Hablo de nuevo, de igual forma que antes. Eren trataba de calmarse, a duras penas lo logro. Rivaille se apuro en inyectarle antes de que sus temblores decidieran volver.

-Listo, puedes volver a ponerte la camisa y largarte de una vez…-

No se había dado cuenta que durante el tiempo que estuvo con él, había estado contemplando su piel, además de sus ojos. Esta se veía bastante suave, y lo era. Aunque solo llego a tocarla pocos segundos… ¿qué diablos hacia? Contemplando la piel de un mocoso.

-Gracias…-

Fue lo último que Eren dijo después de ponerse la camisa e irse. Ningún paciente le había dado las gracias, pero bueno, Rivaille supuso que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de ser tan grosero con él. Si… aun estaba ofendido por la forma en que Eren había respondido sus preguntas.

Cuando Eren había salido, Rivaille abrió un poco la puerta para ver si los guardias lo habían escoltado. Efectivamente estos iban por el pasillo, eran los únicos a la vista, al parecer uno de los guardias se dio cuenta de esto. Como un sínico y pervertido paso su mano lentamente hacia el trasero de Eren, dándole una leve caricia. Rivaille pudo notarlo, y también como el chico volvía a temblar.

-¿Qué mierda…-

Fue lo único que dijo, para al final solo ver a los guardias y a Eren girar hacia la izquierda rumbo al elevador. Algo estaba pasando, y a Rivaille no le gustaba en absoluto.

**hola c: AL FIN EL PROLOGO! ;A; disculpen es que la inspiración**

** se fue y apenas volvió (como mi wi-fi (?)  
>okno xD en fin, como comente en el fic de "Reencarnatee" <strong>

**este es el fic inspirado en el juego Outlast**

**pero no crean que sera igual que el juego, solo unos pequeños detalles :3  
>y... aviso que lloraran mas adelante ;u; (creo xD )<br>en fin, me retiro (me duele la cabeza ;n;)**

**cuídense mucho**

**los quiero~ **

**algún review? ;o; **


	2. Pocas respuestas y mas dudas

Las paredes callaban los gritos y lamentos, haciendo que tras los muros solo pudiera contemplarse el silencio y la soledad a lo largo de los pasillos. Todo eso para ocultar las aberraciones que se cometían en el interior.

_-P-Por favor no…-_

El interior estaba forrado con un telar acolchado que impedía el paso del sonido hacia afuera, además de evitar que se cometieran actos de suicidio, a menor grado dejando solo un rasguño o a mayor grado dejar un hematoma.

_-M-Me duele…-_

Aunque para algunos, esa era la última salida. Siempre encontraban la manera de cortar el delgado hilo de su vida, que a final de cuentas ya se encontraba a pocas fibrillas de romperse.

_-Ya no mas…-_

Parecía que Dios jamás hubiera pisado por ese lugar. No había registro de decencia y cordura, ni siquiera esencia de humanidad. Por cada rincón se había tomado actos de cruel tiranía y crímenes atroces, todos ocultos por aquellos que actúan como corderos cuando en realidad ellos son los lobos… No, más que eso… ellos son bestias.

_-A-Ayuda…-_

Pero a toda bestia se le puede dar muerte, solo hace falta encontrar un cazador.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué mierda hizo?-<p>

No podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza, a pesar de que solo miro por unos minutos, con eso basto. Aun seguía pensando en aquella escena del guardia, manoseando el trasero del menor, y como este reaccionaba con ese temor que lo hacía temblar.

-¿Por qué?-

Intento buscar respuestas pero cuando quiso dirigirse hacia el piso 10 para hacer el reclamo, las puertas estaban cerradas. Era extraño, ya que la institución tenía alta seguridad, Rivaille debía portar un gafete que contenía un código especial, con el cual podía entrar a cualquier puerta con solo pasar el gafete frente a un lector láser. Al hacer casi 100 intentos y hasta tratar con patadas, la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

Después de tantos intentos decidió buscar a alguien que pudiera responder sus dudas, pero su idea resulto voltearse, cuando alguien lo encontró a él…

-Doctor Levi, ¿aun sigue aquí?-

Pregunto el Doctor Keith…

-La mayoría ya se han ido, usted también debería irse a casa, ¿ya termino su turno, verdad?-

-De eso le quería hablar…-

Dijo Rivaille en su típico tono frió y serio…

-Al terminar mi trabajo, salí para verificar a los guardias, y vi como uno de ellos manoseaba el trasero del último paciente… dígame, ¿Qué clase de pervertidos y degenerados contratan?-

Eso hizo al Doctor Keith tensarse, lo que provoco que tragara saliva, cosa que Rivaille noto…

-Además… intente entrar al piso 10, pero no me dio acceso… y ahora que lo pienso, ese fue el único piso que no me mostro en todo el tour de la mañana… ¿Qué tratan de ocultar?-

Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en los labios del Doctor Keith, cosa que a Rivaille le provoco fastidio, haciéndolo fruncir más el ceño…

-Lamento la mala conducta del guardia, yo mismo me encargare de la llamada de atención no solo con él, con todos los guardias de ser necesario, por cierto, ¿Quién fue el paciente?-

-El E303…-

-¿E303?… ¿E303?… ¿E303?… ¡Oh! Eren Jaeger, claro… yo mismo me asegurare de que reciba una disculpa…-

Eso hizo dudar a Rivaille, y más que eso, le pareció extraño la forma en que lo dijo, parecía como si fingiera no saber… esperen… ¿y por qué lo sabía?, es decir, a todos los pacientes se les clasificaba por un numero de serie, entre 1.000 pacientes ¿cómo supo el nombre tan fácilmente?

-Bien, Doctor Levi, es la hora de irnos…-

-¿Y que con lo de la puerta?-

-El piso 10 solo es accesible a personal especial, no cualquiera pude entrar…-

-¿Por?-

-Como ya debe saber, es una zona de alto riesgo, por lo cual se requieren estrictas normas de seguridad…-

Rivaille se quedo callado, era inútil pedir el acceso a ese piso, después de todo solo llevaba un día de trabajo. Pero la curiosidad por saber qué había detrás de esa puerta, le carcomía, y no se quedaría con la duda…

-Adiós…-

Fue lo último que dijo, solo para darse la vuelta y emprender el viaje hacia cierto lugar que tal vez le daría alguna respuesta. Mientras el Doctor Keith veía la silueta de Rivaille perderse a lo largo del pasillo, saco su celular y dio un sencillo marcado rápido…

-Tenemos un "cazador en el bosque", deben tener más cuidado la próxima vez… y asegúrense de que él no diga nada…-

* * *

><p>-Bien, lo haré…-<p>

El sonido de la tapa del celular al cerrarse, resonó entre las paredes, haciendo una especie de eco hueco…

-¿Qué quería?-

-Tenemos a un inconforme…-

-¿Es ese puto doctor enano verdad?-

-Si…-

-Mierda… sabía que nos traería problemas, ¿Por qué carajo lo contrataron?-

-No sé, pero debemos mantener callado al "conejito"…-

-Bien…-

Ambos hombres se acercaban a paso lento hacia el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, mientras uno de ellos le daba la vuelta, el otro comenzaba a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón…

-Vamos a jugar un rato…-

* * *

><p>-¡ENANOOOOOOOO!-<p>

Llamaba a voz cantora a su amigo, que estaba en el marco de la puerta…

-Tsk… maldita loca, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO me llames así?-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Se burlaba la mujer mientras acomodaba sus gafas y se sobaba el estomago a través de una especie de gabardina color crema…

-Zoe…-

Hablo Rivaille, en su mejor tono de seriedad, haciendo que la mujer se calmara y limpiara unas cuantas lagrimas, producto del ataque de risa…

-Está bien, está bien, pasa…-

Ambos entraron al departamento, este se encontraba en condiciones deplorables; había ropa regada por doquier, cajas llenas de papeles, polvo en los muebles, libros amontonados en algunos rincones, en fin, un desastre que a Rivaille le hacía erizar la piel…

-Maldita sea Hanji, ¿desde cuándo no limpias este lugar?-

-Oh, es que he estado muy ocupada en los laboratorios…-

Ambos sentaron en los sofás de la sala, aunque Rivaille a duras penas quiso sentarse ya que estos tenían montañas de papeles y libros encima. Para Hanji no había problema, pudo desplomarse a lo largo del sofá, sin importancia alguna. Después de todo era su casa. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, Rivaille claro, con su cara de disgusto por tener que estar en un lugar donde las bacterias y microbios se revolcaban, mientras la mujer rompía la tensión…

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-No, si así está el lugar, no me imagino cómo estará la cocina…-

-Enanin que exagerado eres…-

-¡Cállate cuatro ojos!-

-Y después de conseguirte trabajo, me tratas tan mal, deberías estar besando mis pies ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-De eso te quería hablar…-

-¿Me vas a besar los pies?-

-No seas estúpida… sobre el trabajo…-

-No me digas que no te gusto, de ser así tendrás que conseguirte otro, o aguantar hasta que arregle lo de tu licencia y…-

-No es eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ese lugar es demasiado extraño…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tengo la sospecha de que los pacientes estén sufriendo abusos…-

-Pero… es un manicomio, todos en ese lugar están enfermos, pueden estar haciéndose daño ellos mismos…-

-No lo creo, los hematomas y heridas que revise hoy, no parecían ser autolesiones. Además, esos enfermos no cuentan con la fuerza física necesaria para hacerlo, la mayoría tienen un peso muy bajo que casi llega a la desnutrición… y creo que pasa algo más…-

-¿Qué?-

-Al salir de ahí vi como un guardia acosaba sexualmente a mi último paciente…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Cuando busque una explicación, subí hasta el piso diez, pero el acceso fue denegado…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-El imbécil que me mostró las instalaciones, el Doctor Keith, dijo que solo era personal autorizado…-

-Qué raro… cuando yo trabajaba ahí, ese piso era la sala de maternidad…-

-¿Qué?-

El comentario sorprendió a Rivaille, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe…

-Si… recuerdo que el piso diez era sala de maternidad, ahí mantenían a varios bebes que habían nacido con alguna enfermedad, pero… también había un área restringida, era el sótano. No permitían que cualquiera entrara a ese lugar, inclusive modificaron el elevador para que este no pudiera ir más debajo de la entrada y la recepción…-

-Pero... ¿de dónde venían los bebes? ¿Eran de las mismas pacientes?-

La mujer se tenso de pronto, trato de relajarse, soltando un largo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de piernas…-

-Yo… quise averiguar eso… al principio pensé que si, pero al revisar los expedientes de las pacientes me di cuenta de que la mayoría aun poseía su virginidad, era imposible… la mayoría de los pacientes eran hombres…-

-Y aun sigue habiendo más hombres…-

-Entonces trate de encarar al personal, exigiendo saber de dónde habían sacado a tantos bebes, pero nadie me daba respuestas… fue cuando tiempo después me trasladaron a los laboratorios "Wand Mary", entonces acepte…-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Uhmmm… no lo sé, ese lugar no era mi sitio, y… por otro lado… me sentía exiliada, sobretodo con tantos votos de silencio y restricciones… me sacaban muy mala espina…-

-Ya veo… pero, ahora no existe una sala de maternidad, y el piso diez se usa como cárcel para los pacientes peligrosos…-

-¿Y por qué quisiste entrar ahí?-

-El paciente que acosaron, era de ese piso… no tiene sentido… por su conducta y débil cuerpo, no parece alguien que dañe a una mosca, es mas… se mostraba muy asustado y retraído…-

-¿Qué habrán hecho con todos los bebes?-

Ambos comenzaron a pensar, tratando de encontrar la lógica en el asunto, pero por más vueltas que daban en sus cabezas, no parecían llegar a algo…

-Cuatro ojos, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí?-

-Al igual que tu, fui recomendada por un colega de la universidad química, el Doctor Erwin Smith…-

-En el instituto no hay ningún Doctor Smith…-

-Oh no, el falleció hace algunos años… era un hombre muy inteligente pero con ideas demasiado extrañas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El tenía una idea bastante peligrosa, sobre usar células madre de algunos fetos para crear matrices artificiales, así ayudar a aquellas mujeres que no podían concebir hijos. La matriz les ayudaría a poder tener bebes, y no solo eso… a que los pequeños nacieran con una gran fortaleza y capacidad de resistencia superiores a los de un humano…-

-¿y lo hizo?-

-Trato de hacerlo, pero el gobierno rechazo la idea… o al menos eso fue lo que oí…-

Todo ese asunto era muy descabellado. Parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción… o más que eso, parecía de terror. La idea de usar un feto… una vida destruida y que no tuvo oportunidad de ver el mundo, que esta sea usada con un fin de satisfacer la necesidad humana. Claro, aunque fuera para ayudar a mujeres, siempre había otras opciones, como la adopción, ¿Cuántos niños y niñas desamparados, desean la protección y el amor de una mama y un papa? Pero varias dudas aun surgían en la cabeza de Rivaille, ya no era solo sobre el piso diez, sino también sobre esos bebes, ¿Qué les habrán hecho? Y ¿Qué había antes en el sótano? ¿Lo mismo que en ese piso? Nada sonaba bien. Pero a base de dudas, se buscan respuestas.

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna apenas se asomaba por los barrotes de la celda, iluminando las lágrimas que caían poco a poco por las mejillas rojas de aquella pobre víctima. Mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor con los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía, sujetaba sus rodillas en busca de protección, pero ¿Quién se la daría? El pobre se encontraba solo desde ya hace varios años…<p>

-Armin, no sé cuanto más aguantare…-

***se arrastra por el suelo* hola ;u; aquí rápido, subiendo el capitulo**

**pfff... a penas lo escribí x_x y es que ando enferma y me siento débil u; perdón ~**

**muchas gracias a sus review y por poner en favoritos y eso, se los agradezco de kokoro ;3; **

**sin mas, cuídense, sobretodo de salud D: jeje (estoy sufriendo ;u; maldita gripe)**

**feliz puente ~ tratare de aprovecharlo para escribir, (si puedo ;u; )**

**los quiero mucho ~ **

**algún review para esta chica gripienta (?) ;o; xD **


	3. Suplicas

El llanto cada vez mas ahogado le hacía difícil respirar, pero poco le importaba. Ya desde hace años esperaba a la muerte como si se tratara de cualquier amigo o compañero, aun así parecía que dios le tenía en sus escombros. ¿Dios? ¿Existía un dios para él? Después de toda la charada bíblica, ¿todavía creía en eso?  
>La respuesta es ¡NO! en "Wand Mary" esa palabra, ente, espíritu o como quieran llamarle, ya no existía. Era el mismo infierno en la tierra.<p>

-Armin, ¿ahora qué?-

Se preguntaba entre el ahogo del llanto, mientras observaba la luz de la luna entre los barrotes. Durante la frialdad y penumbra en su celda, con un peluche con forma de conejito al que le faltaba un botón, en representación de sus ojos. Ese único recuerdo y símbolo de su inocencia, siendo arrebatada a muy temprana edad, llevándose consigo una pobre alma…

-Duele…-

Dijo casi en un susurro mientras tocaba con su mano derecha sus moretones y cortadas en sus piernas, a la vez que sostenía el peluche de trapo con la izquierda. La crueldad de los hombres… no, ya ni siquiera se les podía llamar hombres, eran unos demonios. La perfecta creación de los hijos de Lucifer, caminaban sobre la tierra, acechando y saciando sus instintos contra pobres criaturas que deseaban nunca haber nacido.

-Los odio a todos…-

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que los intensos dolores de su espalda, lo sumieran al profundo mundo de su subconsciente. Un mundo de pesadillas.

* * *

><p>La jornada transcurrió como siempre, a excepción de una cosa. El rol era mixto así que a Rivaille le toco atender a nuevos pacientes, siendo una lástima, ya que esperaba volver a ver a Eren y preguntarle algunas, o más bien muchas dudas. Desde su plática con Hanji, su nuevo trabajo le daba mal presentimiento, digan lo que digan y aunque la paga sea una maravilla, Rivaille tenía principios que seguir y su orgullo le impedía eliminar cualquier sospecho por "Wand Mary".<p>

-Ya puedes largarte…-

Le dijo a uno de los pacientes del pabellón 4, quien acababa de salir de una operación. Su herida no era muy grande pero se abría constantemente, cabe mencionar que se trataba de una herida cerca de su vientre y según sus registros este había intentado suicidarse. Para Rivaille eso era extraño, aunque no debería ya que todos ahí están locos pero… alguien que intenta suicidarse no se hace un corte casi perfecto en el vientre, además de ser así ¿con que? Se supone que todos tienen vigilancia….

En fin, prefirió terminar su turno antes. Constantemente salía unos minutos fuera de su consultorio para poder encontrarse con Eren, pero al parecer hoy no era el día. Tal vez tendría suerte en el próximo rol de pacientes.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, casi cumpliendo su mes desde que ingreso a trabajar ahí pero nada… no había rastro del castaño oji-esmeralda, ni siquiera sombra de él. Durante ese tiempo había ocurrido una muerte, a causa de un "ataque cardiaco", según le informaron a Rivaille, cosa que no le asombro ni en lo mas mínimo, siendo un doctor la muerte era presente ante ello, casi como si se tratara de una colega…<p>

-Tsk… otro día será…-

Se dijo resignado, luego de salir del consultorio. La última ronda había sido larga ya que el paciente no se dejaba inyectar, tuvo que pedir ayuda a los guardias para esa última actividad. Lo hubiera hecho él solo, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente fastidiado y cansado como para tener energía, y someter al paciente. Ante ese cansancio, hizo una última parada para ir a tomar un vaso de agua, lo único que le daba buena pinta… la higiene del lugar. Entre su vaso y la pared, los recuerdos de la conversación aun giraban por su mente…

-Maldita loca, estúpida loca…-

Maldecía a su amiga por invadir sus pensamientos de esa forma, provocando que su curiosidad estuviera activa desde hace tantos días, cosa que esperaba eliminar al momento en que hablara con Eren. ¿Por qué él? Pues… de todos los lunáticos del lugar, él era el único que mostraba señales como para tener una conversación. Antes trato con otros, pero estos se limitaban a hacer sonidos como gruñidos y sollozos leves, o simplemente preferían no hablar para después voltear hacia otro lado, como si Rivaille fuera mudo, o en este caso ellos los sordos.

-Hijos de puta…-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de terminar su agua y dejar el vaso en los trastos. Cuando pensó que solo la comodidad de su cama lo relajaría, un nuevo camino de dudas se abría, al momento en que dio un paso fuera de la cocina…

-¡EREN!-

Grito al momento en que vio al menor deambular por los solitarios pasillos. Grave error… ya que al escuchar su nombre este corrió. Por instinto Rivaille le persiguió, con pocos minutos que le tomo atraparlo, la pobre condición de Eren le impedía seguir y termino rindiéndose en el baño, acorralándose en el acto…

-P-Por favor no…-

Rogaba mientras poco a poco descendía contra la pared, al llegar al suelo se aferro a sus rodillas, hundiendo su cara en ellas…

-Eren…-

-P-Piedad… por favor, piedad… n-no quiero…-

Decía entre sollozos, Rivaille podía escuchar como el castaño quería contener el llanto…

-¿No quieres?-

-N-No…-

-¿No quieres qué?-

-No quiero… m-me duele…-

-¿Qué te duele?-

-Que termine…-

-Eren, no te entiendo…-

-D-Duele…-

Rivaille paso de impaciente ha preocupado, al observar más de cerca pudo notar varios moretones cerca del cuello y nuca del menor. Sus mangas se habían levantado un poco, dejando ver varias cortadas en sus brazos…

-Eren, déjame ayudarte…-

Dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba al chico, colocándose de rodillas para quedar a su altura. Intento tocar su cabeza para conformarlo pero al hacerlo algo paso… Eren comenzaba a temblar y poco a poco levantaba su ya húmedo rostro, pero aun sin mirar a Rivaille, perdiendo su vista en algún punto ciego de la pared de enfrente…

-E-Eren será bueno…-

-¿Qué?-

Cuando creyó que ya nada podía ser más extraño, Eren se estaba llamando así mismo, como si se tratara de otra persona. Rivaille lo observo, en sus ojos pudo sentir un gran dolor y sufrimiento, como sus esmeraldas pasaban a ser opacas y lúgubres. No le gustaba lo que sentía, cuando juro que jamás volvería a experimentar ese sentimiento…

-Eren será bueno… Eren obedece… Eren guarda silencio… Eren no molesta…-

Era lo único que el atormentado chico repetía una y otra vez. Rivaille solo escuchaba, perdido aun en sus ojos, no se percato de las presencias detrás de él…

-Doctor Levi…-

Inmediatamente acudió al llamado, reincorporándose y volteando a ver a quien le llamaba, con la misma cara de seriedad que lo distinguía…

-Doctor Verman…-

Dijo casi con desprecio, al ver a los dos gorilas detrás de él que se hacían llamar "guardias de seguridad"…

-Oh, veo que encontró al E303…-

No supo en qué momento, pero Eren se había callado, ante la presencia de ese "colega" con el que por desgracia Rivaille estaba obligado a convivir. El hombre se acerco al chico junto con los dos guardias, estos ayudando a levantarlo y saliendo por la puerta rumbo al piso 10…

-No se preocupe, el chico está ahora en nuestras manos...-

Rivaille no había dicho nada, la expresión de desprecio en su cara lo decía todo. Limitándose solo a salir del lugar, no sin antes de ver por última vez a Eren dando vuelta en una esquina junto con esos mastodontes salvajes.

Al llegar a su auto, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su departamento. Una vez que llego no bajo de ahí. Solo bajo la ventana y saco un cigarrillo, a la vez que frotaba el puente de su nariz. Lo que había ocurrido le genero más dudas, pero lo peor… en su mente, los ojos de Eren no dejaban de hacer añicos su cabeza, junto con los recuerdos que fantasmas del pasado parecían comenzar a despertar…

-River, ¿Qué hago?-


	4. Mal escape

-¡NO POR FAVOR!-

Gritaba el joven castaño, haciendo eco entre las paredes de su celda, mezclado a la vez con su llanto. Sus captores le tenían dando de golpes en los brazos y piernas, desde que llegaron. A causa de la escena que se protagonizo entre Eren y Rivaille, Verman dio aviso a los mastodontes que escoltaron al chico, la orden de "disciplinarlo" para que no volviera a hablar de mas, dando especificaciones de que este no debía ser herido entre su estomago y mas allá de algunas partes bajas. Pero fuera donde fuera, el dolor era insoportable, cual fue al poco tiempo que este se desmayo, azotando contra el piso. Entre sus últimos pensamientos de ese día, el de nunca volver a despertar.

* * *

><p>-Tal vez te estás volviendo como ellos…-<p>

-Estúpida cuatro ojos, no me compares con esas mierdas…-

Ya no sabía en qué pensar después de lo que paso, y puesto que no tenía a nadie más con quien acudir, tomo el volante y fue directo con su molesta pero apreciada amiga…

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-

Pregunto Hanji, aun con problemas para analizar lo que su gruñón amigo le había contado, todo parecía ser producto de un libro, una película o un videojuego. A saber, que esto era la realidad… una cruel y enfermiza realidad…

-Algo está pasando dentro de ese lugar y no lo digo solo por Eren. Desde que estoy ahí, no he visto el registro de salida de algún preso, es más… ni siquiera registros de visita… familiares, amigos, ¡NADA!-

-Levi…-

En ese momento un silencio sombrío inundo la habitación, y Rivaille sabía que lo era, ¿Cómo? Pues con el simple hecho de que Hanji lo nombrara por su nombre y no con uno de sus burlones sobrenombres, siempre había sido así desde que se conocieron. Una forma incomoda pero fácil de detectar una posible situación sería…

-… no saques conclusiones tan rápido…-

-Zoe ¿Qué más pruebas se necesitan?-

-Aunque las tengas, es toda una corporación contra una persona, ¡CONTRA TI LEVI!-

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que soy parte de esto…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Trabajo ahí ¿no?, eso me hace cómplice…-

Tenía razón, estando de acuerdo o no, Levi Rivaille era parte de "Wand Mary". No porque él quisiera, la necesidad lo obligaba. Aun queriendo salir de ahí, podría hacerlo pero las sospechas no tardarían en llegar, y aunque odiaba darle la razón a su loca amiga, era él contra toda una legión de corruptos…

-Levi, recuerda lo que River decía…-

-Imbécil, no metas a mi hermano en esto…-

_A toda bestia se le puede dar muerte, solo hace falta encontrar un cazador…_

* * *

><p>La muerte rondaba últimamente por los pasillos de "Wand Mary", y no de forma espiritual o filosófica… era literal. Un cadáver más yacía en camino a la morgue, esta vez producto de un "derrame cerebral". Antes de él había sido otro "ataque al corazón" y una "neumonía"…<p>

-Esto es pura mierda…-

Dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro, mientras que su fría mirada iba dirigida al cuerpo que era trasportado al sótano, donde residían los cadáveres. Junto a los doctores, un cura se dirigía al elevador, el mismo que se encargo de dar un pequeño sermón al difunto; pastor Nick, así le llamaban…

-¿Momento difícil?-

Hablo uno de los doctores, el cual Rivaille no se había percatado que estaba a su lado, y aun así poco le importaba…

-Doctor Zermusky, ¿Qué es difícil?-

-La muerte de Dieter, es una lástima, era tan joven…-

Algo estaba mal, y de inmediato Rivaille lo hizo saber…

-Creí que a los pacientes se les debía tratar con código…-

-Bueno… cuando uno se encariña…-

¿Pero que acababa de decir? ¿Encariñar? oh no… para colmo el desgraciado se había ido, dejando a un Rivaille con la palabra en la boca, y este sin poder pronunciar alguna. Había pasado una vez con Eren, cuando el bastardo de Keith lo llamo por su nombre, y ahora esto...

¿Tal vez eran 2 coincidencias? ¿O acaso el cariño existía en los hospitales mentales? Si Rivaille hubiera optado por la segunda opción, el hubiera sido el siguiente en la fila de la morgue luego de haberse dado un tiro en la cabeza por creer semejante idiotez. Su sentido era más fuerte, y de inmediato fue en busca del archivo del fallecido chico, puesto que él nunca fue su paciente, tal vez lo guiaría hacia más pistas.

Una vez que llego a la sala de archivos, trato de encontrar la carpeta de datos, demorando casi 2 horas ya que estas estaban por código y no por nombre. Algunos doctores que pasaban por ahí, fueron domados por la curiosidad de decir "¿Qué está buscando?" grave el error al cual Rivaille contestaba con un simple "Que te importa, lárgate…" ahuyentándolos de inmediato, algunos asustados y otros ofendidos. Paso más tiempo del previsto, y ya se estaba hartando de ver tanto numero…

-¿Qué es lo que busca?-

Esta vez la contestación no fue lanzada, ya que la voz algo débil saco de su lugar a Rivaille, apartando sus ojos de los archivos…

-Doctora Langnar…-

-Por favor, llámeme Ilse…-

-Doctora Ilse…-

La mujer se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Rivaille, cosa que este noto y solo se limito a rodar los ojos y continuar con lo que iba a decir…

-…Necesito encontrar el archivo de la persona que falleció esta mañana...-

-Oh… b-bueno… los archivos de los que mueren son destruidos…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Soltó Rivaille casi en un grito de furia que hizo temblar a la doctora, y claro. Estuvo casi 3 horas (o más) como tonto buscando un papel que al final resulto ya no existir…

-E-Es que… p-por respeto a los fallecidos, se eliminan todo contenido de información acerca de ellos, en su memoria…-

No pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto algo paso. El edificio se sacudió por un momento y con él una explosión se hizo presente, haciendo que el pánico apareciera entre el personal y los pacientes, a la vez que las alarmas sonaban sin piedad. Ilse salió corriendo del lugar, yendo directamente hacia la muchedumbre. Otras explosiones fueron escuchadas y estas parecían venir en los pisos inferiores.

Todo se volvió un caos, y con él un Rivaille tentó por ir al piso superior; el piso 10. Durante el trayecto, tuvo que utilizar las escaleras, ya que el elevador se había convertido en un yoyo de la muerte, que solo había bajado pero nunca subido. Pudo ver como las puertas estaban abiertas pero el aparato había caído rápidamente hasta el último piso, escuchando como las personas que habían estado adentro, daban sus últimos gritos antes de despedazarse al caer al suelo.

La conmoción era un desquiciante espectáculo de sangre y fuego, mas explosiones se pudieron escuchar pero con suerte, Rivaille saldría antes de que las llamas alcanzaran las salidas de emergencia. De no ser así, el seria parte de la pila de muertos que yacían por los pasillos. Los mas dementes se dejaron llevar, y cometieron asesinatos a lo largo del escape, haciendo pensar a Rivaille que esto había sido un plan muy bien diseñado, ¿acaso uno de los pacientes podía usar la lógica para eso? Tal vez alguien, pero debía poseer una inteligencia y agilidad para no ser visto ni haber creado sospecha. Nadie lo sabía, y jamás lo supieron.

Ya lo pensaría después, por ahora solo podía correr hacia la maldita cárcel. Evitando contacto con los locos, algunos enchufes sueltos donde corría la electricidad y el rogar para que no hubiera una explosión en la parte superior. Cuando finalmente y casi de milagro llego al pasillo del piso 10, pudo ver a lo lejos que la puerta de la cárcel de su obsesión estaba abierta, y de ella varios guardias salían corriendo, además de algo que lo saco de lugar… algunos pacientes iban escapando casi desnudos, o totalmente.

Ante esto, corrió hacia ese lugar, esperando que lo que se imaginaba no fuera cierto. Recorrió casi todas las celdas en su lado derecho y no encontró nada. Lo peor se hizo presente y una explosión apareció en el piso 7, cuando casi decidió rendirse y huir por su vida, pudo ver una figura a lo lejos. Por las celdas del lado izquierdo, en una de las ultimas, el pastor Nick había salido corriendo de ahí, justo a la salida. Rivaille noto que este tenía la ropa revuelta; su túnica estaba casi abierta y por debajo parecía que se le caían los pantalones. Se acerco a donde estaba y se encontró con lo peor que había pensado; Eren estaba boca-abajo en su cama, solo con su camisa. Cuando más se acerco pudo ver que mientras su mano izquierda colgaba, con la derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser un peluche de trapo, estaba inconsciente. Lo peor de todo, entre sus piernas escurría un líquido casi blanquecino mezclado con rojo, este resaltaba por los moretones, cortes y rasguños que adornaban su pálida piel.

Rivaille casi quería dar un grito al haber encontrado la escena de una violación, aunque había escuchado sobre eso en la televisión, nada se comparaba a verlo en persona, mucho menos de un chico de 14 años, eso ni siquiera le había pasado en sus años ejerciendo su profesión. Rápidamente lo tomo en sus brazos, al darle la vuelta noto como de la boca de Eren también salía "ese" liquido, además que su cara también estaba manchada de tal aberración, junto con cortada en su mejilla izquierda y otra su frente donde brotaba algo de sangre, manchando así la única prenda que portaba.

Cargo con el chico, aun desmayado. Con suerte apenas pudo sentir su pulso, tenía la esperanza de salvarle. Hasta ahora los pasillos eran escenario de cadáveres con las entrañas afuera, no había rastro de vida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las alarmas habían sido calladas. Conforme bajaba, el humo se hacía notar cada vez más, y al llegar al piso 7 no pudo continuar. Las llamas lo estaban consumiendo todo, los calcinados cuerpos eran la prueba de ello, una prueba que ya se estaba pudriendo en el infierno.

-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Soltó un grito de frustración al no encontrar salida alguna, miraba hacia todos lados pero no tenia opciones. Retrocedió al piso 6, de una patada abrió varias habitaciones, las ventanas parecían la salvación pero los barrotes rompían las esperanzas. Sin más pensó en la última y mortal solución; la ventana del baño. Si bien lo recordaba, desde la vez en que confronto a Eren, estas no poseían barrotes. Aun así lo mortal era eso… estas no poseían barrotes porque quien deseara escapar, una gran caída al vacío le esperaba, y con ella su amiga la muerte. Coloco al castaño un momento en el suelo, para romper el vidrio usando una de las sillas de la habitación de al lado. Dejándola a un lado, tomo al chico de nuevo, se posiciono en el marco, mirando hacia abajo. Si todo salía bien caería en los arbustos que estaban enfrente, si no…

-Eren, ¿estás listo?-

* * *

><p><strong>hola c:<strong>**  
><strong>**como están mis queridos corazones gays uwu  
>los extrañaba, se que estuve sin actualizar mucho tiempo pero tuve problemas :c<br>y hablando de problemas... debido a un conflicto (no se si llamarlo legal 7-7) el fic de "Reencarnate" fue eliminado ;_;  
>lo siento...<br>no tengo mucho tiempo *n*  
>espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy<br>los quiero mucho *abrazos y besos* **


	5. Inesperado

Su vista era borrosa, un gran dolor invadía todo su cuerpo pero en especial su espalda, sentía el palpitar de sus músculos. Con dificultad trataba de levantarse pero un peso encima de él se lo impedía, levanto su apenas entendible vista decodificando la imagen que tenía enfrente. La masa verdosa y marrón fue tomando forma; eran los arboles, que al elevar la vista más arriba estos tenían la decoración de cientos de pacientes y algunos doctores que posiblemente habían saltado y para su desgracia, caído entre las filosas ramas. Algunos aun agonizaban, otros inmóviles que tal vez ya se encontrarían entre las filas del infierno, quien sabe…

-Una pésima decoración navideña…-

Dijo Rivaille al ver tal escena con un tono de sarcasmo que a pesar de no ser el momento, tenía que admitirlo, los cuerpos entre aquella espesa fauna le daba un toque macabro que bien podría compararse a esferas de navidad y luces colgando de un pino. Pero esa no era su prioridad, de inmediato paso a una vista más inquietante; Eren.

El menor se encontraba entre sus piernas y su pecho. Con cuidado lo removió para que este quedara en sus brazos, así bajo con cuidado de la pila de arbustos que para su mala suerte estaba espinado. Al bajar trato de quitarse la mayor cantidad posible de esas mini agujas, que a pesar de ser pequeñas, unidas causaban un impotente dolor. Eren fue el único con suerte, solo encontrándose con unas pocas espinas en su rostro, de inmediato fueron removidas soltando pequeños hilos de sangre…

-Mierda…-

No había opción, aun quitándose las espinas estas habían hecho añicos su espalda y raspado sus piernas. Deshaciéndose de su bata de médico, ya ensangrentada, filosa y sucia, volvió a tomar al chico para luego dirigirse a su auto. Al llegar al estacionamiento, bien podría decirse que el destino estaba siendo una perra total, ya que el lugar se encontraba vacío, sin ningún rastro de vehículo alguno o de vida… y los cadáveres incinerados y reventados que se apilaban en las orillas del edificio, eran los testigos.

Con el castaño en brazos, su preocupación aumentaba al ver que entre las piernas de Eren había sangre. Sin más bajo al chico un momento, rogando en su interior que su celular no estuviera igual de muerto que aquellos ¡bastardos! Como ahora les decía Rivaille.

* * *

><p>Sus parpados pesaban, las ojeras que decoraban el borde de sus ojos eran la prueba de las terribles noches de insomnio que había pasado. Desde lo que oyó en boca de su morocho gruñón amigo, no pudo dejar de pensar en el pasado, en ese lugar que escondía más secretos que locos. Además de las repentinas memorias, que traían consigo una chica llena de sueños y un futuro perfecto al lado de lo que ahora eran sombras de una familia; junto a su amado y su pequeño resultado de amor.<p>

Dichas memorias fueron interrumpidas por una vibración en sus bolsillos y un tono escandaloso que parecía un "bip bip bip". Mirando el nombre en su celular, una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y junto con ella el habitual sobrenombre que le venía a la mente cada vez que escuchaba de él. Incorporándose en su sofá, atendió el llamado sin esperar lo que obtendría…

-¡ENAN~ …-

-¡CALLATE GAFAS DE MIERDA AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO!-

Ni siquiera se le dio tiempo para continuar su habitual burla, pues la impotente voz de Rivaille se hizo presente y esta vez con una inhabitual desesperación que empezó a preocupar Hanji, y más aun al agudizar su oído, pudo escuchar el sonido de sirenas de bomberos y/o policías que resonaban en algún lugar….

-¡¿RIVAILLE QUE HICISTE?!-

-Cállate yo no hice nada… necesito que vengas por mí a… ya sabes dónde, hacia 15 metros por la parte de atrás… -

-Pe-Pero… ¿Qué paso?-

-Te lo explicare cuando vengas, y que sea rápido… no estoy solo…-

El tono de colgado se escucho después, seguido de un portazo que resonó en todo el apartamento de la científica.

* * *

><p>-Eren… Eren…-<p>

No había caso, por más que lo intentaba el chico no respondía. Y entre mas pasaban los minutos su desesperación crecía y con ella las ganas de golpear a su amiga. Escondido entre los arbustos y árboles, a lo lejos y seguro de que ningún oficial fuera a buscar más allá de "Wand Mary", oh más bien mas allá de los escombros que quedaban.

-Rivaille…-

Un susurro se escucho a lo lejos, al voltear y darse cuenta de que se trataba de la voz de su amiga, sus ganas de masacrar su cara se calmaron… solo por esa vez, ya que viendo el estado en que el oji-esmeralda se encontraba, no era el momento de hacer pelea. En cambio, la mujer vio el cuerpo que su amigo llevaba consigo y se apresuro a ayudarle, subiéndolo al auto, para así partir lejos del lugar...

-¿Me puedes decir que mierda pasó aquí?-

Pregunto la chica en su mejor tono de seriedad posible, ya que no se atrevió a mencionar nada más al ver al castaño. Como si un tic apareciera en su interior y por un momento le obligara a callar.

-Zoe ni siquiera yo lo sé, alguien implanto explosivos y todo colapso…-

La gran explicación se dio a lo largo del camino y con ella las dudas y preocupación en ambos aumentaban. Y sin poder evitarlo Hanji dio una expresión de horror al momento en que Rivaille dijo el estado en el que encontró a Eren dentro de la prisión, llevando consigo una mano a su boca para evitar gritar…

-¿Como pudieron?... ¿Cómo pueden ser tan hijos de puta para hacerle algo así?...-

Aun con la seriedad en su rostro, su compañero de junto no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por la forma en que Hanji se estaba expresando. Podía sentir la rabia en el tono de su voz, y le comprendía, ya que ni siquiera él lo sabía explicar…

-Lo que importa ahora es llegar rápido a un hospital…-

-¡NO!... tengo una mejor idea…-

* * *

><p>El quirófano ya estaba listo, y por fortuna el lugar vacio. Ya se encontraban a los pies de la luna y las estrellas, junto con la oportunidad de salvar la vida de Eren Jeager. Mientras Rivaille tomaba las radiografías correspondientes, su celular sonó a las afueras, el cual rápidamente atendió antes de que los guardias se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Siendo una ironía que después de escapar de aquella cárcel, ahora se encontrara usando las instalaciones de los laboratorios de la misma compañía. Todo por la científica y excéntrica Hanji Zoe, dando como argumento que si llevaban al castaño a un hospital común, esto podría crear sospechas por lo sucedido y tal vez la posibilidad de que culpen a Rivaille, a Eren o a ella, por la destrucción de la "Muralla de los Locos". Dándose así la oportunidad de ingresar por las puertas traseras, sin que nadie extraño o conocido los viera.<p>

-¿Petra?...-

Fue lo único que escucho la mujer, al ver al morocho salir del quirófano. A la vez que con todo el cuidado posible limpiaba las heridas del menor. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su rostro, y con esto acariciando una de sus pálidas mejillas donde las espinas le habían dañado anteriormente…

-Si mi pequeño estuviera aquí, tendría tu edad…-

Dijo casi en un susurro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las radiografías que estaban listas para verificar. Al hacerlo, dio un respingo que casi le hacía ahogarse por tal impresión al ver algo que nunca se imagino y que mucho menos fuera posible… no desde hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>-No es el momento, por ahora no… te llamare después, lo prometo… adiós…-<p>

Con una mueca de fastidio volvió a su lugar, sin contar con lo que se encontraría. A su fastidiosa amiga en un estado de shock, viendo atentamente hacia cierto punto en especial en la pared donde se encontraban los resultados de los análisis. Con su mayor sigilo se acerco a ella, tomándole del hombro y volteando a verle. En ella un rostro sin expresión y casi pálido se encontraba ante la muestra de lo que sería el estomago de Eren. Rivaille lo examino más de cerca y en ella pudo ver una anormal capa en la parte baja que bien parecía como si tuviera una bolsa, cosa que preocupo mas era que esa "bolsa" no se encontrara vacía…

-Le…vi…-

-No puede ser…-

-Eren… esta... embarazado…-

* * *

><p><strong>hola hermosas criaturas :D<strong>

**lamento el retraso pero entre algunos asuntos (mi cumpleaños, la extracción de una mula, los dolores, la extracción de otra ;u; y los últimos días de clase de mis hermanos; entrega de calificaciones, firma de boletas, inscripciones, etc.) no tuve chance de entrar por aquí tan seguido :'C (y cuando lo tenia la inspiración se me iba ;A;)**

**espero les gustara el capitulo n_n (si no pos USHALE DE AQUÍ! 3:0) ok no xD **

**de ante mano les deseo felices vacaciones a los que ya hayan salido o a los que van a salir :D**

**pásenla****bonito ~ *abrazos* **

**algún****review? ;0; no? bueno :c **


	6. Fuera del Infierno

No le era fácil procesar lo sucedido, ¿era la realidad o un vil sueño? Casi podría imaginarse que en cualquier momento la alarma lo despertaría y se revelaría él mismo levantándose de la cama. Pero no fue así, y el dolor de su espalda se lo recordaba cada vez que se movía, y los vendajes apretaban contra sus músculos. Por esta razón la mayor parte del demacrado trabajo lo estaba haciendo su molesta pero estimada amiga, quien había salido del "shock" hace unas horas, después de descubrir lo que alberga en el interior de cierto castaño… oh más bien lo que albergaba…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Ya no podemos hacer nada…- _

_-¿Estás seguro de eso?-_

_-Durante la caída se ejerció presión en la matriz, y el saco se rompió. Si no drenamos el liquido amniótico, Eren puede morir…-_

_La atónita científica cambio su vista de las radiografías hacia el masacrado joven que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, con varios tubos conectados a su cuerpo, aparatos y sueros a su alrededor. Cada latir que sonaba de parte del monitor cardiaco, resonaba en la cabeza de ambos, y para mal. Estos hacían que los recuerdos dolorosos surgieran en las memorias de Hanji Zoe. _

_Recuerdos de una joven e inteligente chica de 16 años que a pesar de su extrovertida personalidad, había cautivado el corazón de quien se convertiría en su gran amor, y sucumbiendo ante ese sentimiento, surgió en una bendición; un bebe. Pero la crueldad de los pecados capitales le arrebato no solo a quien creyó que era su amor verdadero, sino al producto de ese sentimiento, haciendo que el tiempo transformara todo en un miserable recuerdo de los sueños rotos de una mujer más victima de la humanidad…. _

_-Tenemos que hacerlo…-_

_Rivaille solo asintió con la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabia que el oji-esmeralda iba a convertirse en una mecha, que encendería los recuerdos a más de uno… _

_-"River, ¿Qué podemos hacer?"- Pensó _

_END_

Los bisturís ensangrentados cayeron, las últimas puntadas a la piel se estaban realizando, ahora solo hacía falta esperar a que despertara. Pero sea cual sea el tiempo, ninguno sabia como decirle la noticia al menor. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Esa era la única respuesta más obvia para ambos; ¡MAL, MUY MAL!

Aun las teorías estaban inciertas, pero Hanji quería averiguarlas a como dé lugar. Y Rivaille, bueno… el solo seguía maldiciendo a fondo a todo el personal de "Wand Mary".

-Hijos de la gran puta…-

Dijo con rabia más que obvia, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la camilla, sentado al lado y mirando a Eren, quien había salido con éxito de la operación de emergencia…

-¿Qué harás?-

Pregunto la mujer mientras entraba con un gran frasco entre sus manos y se sentaba del otro extremo de la camilla…

-No lo sé, ¿y tú?-

-Averiguar qué es lo que pasó…-

-Creí que no querías tomar riesgos…-

-Lo decía por tu bien, pero ahora se volvió personal…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Sin decir palabra alguna se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia su escritorio y colocando el frasco ahí, donde con melancolía alguna lo señalo…

-Se volvió personal cuando "él" estuvo entre mis manos…-

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta, para ir a la entrada del laboratorio, dejando atrás a su morocho amigo con la vista fija a la grotesca y pequeña masa de carne que se encontraba flotando dentro del líquido del frasco.

* * *

><p>-¡¿DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO?!-<p>

-No lo sabemos señor, el atentado ocurrió hace 7 horas, alguien se infiltro e implanto explosivos de radar, calculamos que fueron de alto alcance ya que al revisar la zona no se encontró pista alguna…-

El gordo hombre tras el escritorio sudaba tal cual cerdo, y con un gran temor al ver la penetrante mirada oscura de su jefe mientras le daba explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. El tanto el jefe, se encontraba tratando de no despertar sus instintos violentos y controlar el impulso de matar a quien desde años se había convertido en su sirviente personal, a pesar de que en realidad era su mayor inversionista, este se comportaba como perro al seguir a su amo, obedeciendo sus ordenes sin importar que humillante fuera rebajarse…

-Dimo, ¿hubo sobrevivientes?-

-Solo 4 doctores señor… pero no creemos que pasen al día siguie…-

El hombre mayor se levanto de su gran silla, dando un fuerte golpe al escritorio con los puños cerrados, mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez mas filosa casi queriendo penetrar en el cerebro de su gordo "esclavo"…

-¿Creer? ¡¿CREER?! , ¡CON UNA MIERDA DE "CREER" NO SE SOLUCIONA NADA, SE NECESITAN DAR RESPUESTAS CONCRETAS A MI PERSONA Y SI NO LAS TIENES MEJOR CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA O RELLENALA CON LA MISMA MIERDA QUE TRAGAS TODOS LOS DÍAS Y MANTENLA OCUPADA!-

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!-

Respondió con pánico el regordete hombre, temblando de miedo y tratando de ser coherente con lo que decía, sin trabarse o tartamudear para no hacer enojar a su jefe, oh más bien no hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya se encontraba…

-Cuando aquellos parásitos mueran me deben avisar, para así corroborar el numero de sobrevivientes, y en termino contrario ¿ya tienen la tasa de muerte?-

-No señor, aun no…-

-Cuando este lista entréguenmela de inmediato, no quiero saber que alguien este rondando afuera y que ponga en riesgo la corporación. Suficiente nos costó hacer que esos mojones de los medios de comunicación cerraran la boca… ah… casi lo olvidaba, tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero que ¡ÉL! Se entere de la situación antes que yo…-

-Entendido señor Kaney…-

* * *

><p>Se sentía en otro mundo, es decir, sabía que su cuerpo estaba ahí mismo caminando hacia la entrada del laboratorio, pero su mente divagaba fuera de sí. Y aun teniendo tantas ideas en la cabeza, sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, para el bien o para mal quería tomar el riesgo…<p>

-¡SEÑORITA ZOE!-

Saludo cordialmente el guardia que estaba en las afueras del lugar…

-Buenas noches Erd…-

-No creí que aun estuviera aquí…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Los demás fueron a ver qué había pasado con la "Muralla de los Locos", para auxiliar al personal…-

-¿Todos?-

-Bueno… algunos en realidad aprovecharon la situación para irse, ya sabe, como excusa para así salir temprano…-

-Ya veo… pero ¿y tú?-

-Gunter y yo tenemos la guardia nocturna por esta ocasión…-

-¿Gunter?-

-Sí, solo que él ahora está dando una ronda hacia la parte trasera…-

-Oh~ bien… - "Que bien que no la dio antes, hubiera descubierto a Eren…"- Pensó la castaña… -Bien Erd, si me disculpas tengo que seguir con el trabajo, ya tome el aire fresco que necesitaba, estaré muy ocupada así que por favor eviten entrar a mi piso, ya sabes… necesito concentración máxima…-

-Entendido señorita Zoe…-

Respondió el guardia. Ambos dieron media vuelta, para que el hombre siguiera vigilando hacia el frente, y Hanji en camino de vuelta a la habitación, esperando que el castaño no despertara todavía, no sin estar ella presente, por temor a que Rivaille hubiera dado la noticia.

* * *

><p><em>-¡NO LO HAGAN!-<em>

_-¡CÁLLATE!-_

_-¡NO, POR FAVOR DÉJENLO!-_

_-¡EREN!-_

_-¡ARMIN!-_

_-¡AAAHHHHH!-_

Veía como una bruma invadía sus ojos de un color blanco tan puro y hermoso como la nieve que alguna vez deseo sentir en persona, o mejor aun… como la espuma húmeda y fresca que creaban las olas del mar, las cuales también soñaba conocer. La luz del sol se desplomaba por sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, y aunque su visión estaba borrosa, pudo figurar a alguien recostado a su lado y a alguien más a lo lejos, frente a él, sentado pacíficamente…

-¿Qué?-

Dijo en un susurro, se sentía totalmente débil, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, su voz apenas era escuchada por el mismo, pero una voz desconocida pudo alcanzar sus tímpanos…

-Eren…-

Hanji había despertado al sentir los pies del castaño moverse bajo las sabanas, se reacomodo en su lugar para acercarse a él y así verificar si su conciencia estaba respondiendo…

-Y-Yo… ¿Q-Qué p-paso?...-

La vista de Eren ya estaba más clara, fijándose directamente en la cara de Hanji, que al verla pudo sentir una tranquilidad interna que a pesar de sus heridas, esta le reconfortaba…

-Eren tuviste un accidente, pero te salvaron…-

-¿M-Me salva… ron?-

-Si…-

La científica volteo a ver a su ya despierto y sereno amigo, quien veía de lejos la escena, para después levantarse y dirigirse a paso lento hacia donde se encontraban ambos castaños…

-Casi no te salvas mocoso…-

-Enano…-

-Cuatro ojos…-

Se dijeron con reproche ambos adultos por la forma en que reaccionaban frente a Eren, quien de alguna forma le pareció divertido tal mini escena, haciéndolo esbozar una leve sonrisa…

-G-Gracias señor….-

-¿Señor? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?-

-Usted… trabaja en la "Muralla" ¿verdad?-

-Trabajaba…-

-¿Eh?-

-Supongo que sigues noqueado y por eso no recuerdas nada, pero si… "Wand Mary" ya no existe más, alguien acabo con ese pequeño infierno…-

Del rostro de Eren no se veía más que confusión y recuerdos borrosos, y de los más desagradables; con las perversiones que el pastor Nick le estaba haciendo, y de la nada su mente lo abandono y cayo inconsciente. El escuchar lo que acababa de decir Rivaille provoco que una pequeña lágrima saliera de uno de sus ojos esmeralda…

-Gracias señor, muchas gracias…-

Dijo Eren sonriendo un poco más, pero si pudiera desearía estar brincando y corriendo de la alegría de saber que había escapado, al fin había logrado el sueño que hace años él creyó nunca se haría realidad. Y que gracias a esas personas que ahora tenía enfrente, se encontraba libre y fuera del alcance de todos esos demonios que atormentaban su cuerpo y su mente desde hace años…

-Tsk… mocoso, te atendí solo una vez pero no puedo creer que olvidaras a alguien con mi faceta… soy el Doctor Levi Rivaille…-

-¡Y YO SOY HANJI ZOE!-

-Gafas de mierda no tienes que gritarlo, ¿Qué tal si alguien te escucha?-

-No importa, el personal viene aquí hasta las diez de la mañana, y los guardias tienen la orden de no entrar a este piso… claro, si es que siguen aquí…-

-Hablando de eso, ya casi es la hora, tenemos que sacar a Eren de aquí…-

-Es cierto…-

En ese momento la mujer tomo el frasco y lo guardo rápidamente entre uno de los bolsos que traía, junto con lo que parecían algunos medicamentos y cosas de botiquín...

-Enanin enlista a Eren…-

El morocho algo molesto por el insulto de siempre, empezó a desconectar al castaño, para así cargarle entre sus brazos, ya que aun no podía moverse del todo y la mujer tenía las manos ocupadas también, así que sin opción más que aguantar las heridas que poseía su espalda, y el joven un poco avergonzado pero feliz se dejo sostener por Rivaille...

-¿Hacia dónde lo llevaremos?-

-¿Donde más? ¡A MI DEPARTAMENTO!-

Respondió Hanji con un gran entusiasmo que no sentía igual desde hace días, pero abriendo una cara de confusión en su morocho y gruñón amigo…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

* * *

><p><strong>hola criaturitas del señor 8D *lease con la voz del rubius (?*<strong>

**espero disfrutaran de este capitulo, y perdón por el retraso pero lo admito ._. a veces la inspiración no me llega, o mas bien, tengo la idea pero no encuentro palabras para plasmarla :'C  
>en fin, espero estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, yo tengo varias propuestas de salida y ojala me divierta XD<br>en fin, cierto hermoso review me dijo que ALGUIEN había recomendado mi fic, y la verdad me impresiono que de un día para otro aumentaron los favoritos y los review también... **

**a esa o esas personas que lo recomendaron, MUCHAS GRACIAS! QwQ *corazones gays (?* enserio se lo agradezco de todo corazón, riñón, pulmón, páncreas, hígado, intestino y no se que chingaderas tengo mas en mi cuerpo XD**

**me retiro, disfruten lo que les quede de descanso ;)**

**los aprecio bastante C': *abrazos***

**bye~**

**PD1: saludos a mi amore Genesis del fic "Selva de Concreto" y "Mentiras Perfectas" ... que no me quiere dar pencion 3:O MALVADA! xD**

**PD2: pronto viene un one-shot con ****Rivaille Yandere **** ÑAKAÑAKA! (? 3:D  
>PD3: algún review? ;w; <strong>


	7. Entre caminos

No había obstáculos a la vista, la carrera hacia el vehículo de Hanji parecía ser de camino libre. Mientras Rivaille tenía al joven en brazos, la científica verificaba que nadie estuviera por los pasillos; estando al frente del mando, en esta ocasión, escabulléndose cada vez que doblaban en alguna esquina, ya que era muy peligroso tomar el elevador, corrían el riesgo de que alguien tomara alguno de los pisos y se toparan con ellos. Una vez que lograron tomar la puerta trasera, la excéntrica mujer paró en seco, haciendo que Rivaille se detuviera de sorpresa y por poco tirando al confundido castaño que hasta ahora no tenía ni idea de que harían con él, pero en su interior sentía que no podía ser nada malo, mucho menos con aquella mujer a su cargo.

-¡Con una mierda cuatro ojos! ¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-¡OLVIDE LAS CÁMARAS!-

Respondió con sobreactuación, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la angustia que el pensamiento le causaba. Ambos solo se habían ocupado de los "contratiempos humanos" y no se habían percatado de los tecnológicos.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ~ cállate, te pueden escuchar…-

Dijo, mientras daba los últimos pasos para abrir las puertas de su auto y meter las cosas que llevaba encima…

-Tengo que volver, tu llévate a Eren a mi departamento…-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Debo tomar el disco de la oficina central, ahí se guarda el vídeo de seguridad de todas las cámaras…-

-¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-¡JA! Enanin me subestimas…-

-Tsk… maldita demente…-

Y sin perder más el tiempo en una de sus típicas discusiones, Rivaille dejo al menor en la parte trasera para que así pudiera esconderse de cualquier clase de autoridad que pudiera estar en las calles de la ciudad. Mientras que Hanji le entregaba las llaves del vehículo y de su departamento, esta salió corriendo de vuelta hacia adentro, dejando que ambos salieran del lugar, lo más rápido que el acelerador les permitió.

* * *

><p>-Señor Kaney…-<p>

-¿Qué quieres Dimo?-

-Ya tenemos el informe que ordeno…-

El arrogante hombre extendió su mano esperando los papeles, mientras este le daba la espalda a su escritorio y el regordete "esclavo" lo rodeaba para entregarle lo que quería. Tomándose varios minutos para leer, a cada párrafo y oración que leía, una vena de furia crecía en su frente, casi al borde de tornarse en colores fríos de azul y morado, haciendo explotar su furia finalmente y liberando el temor del gordo hombre…

-… 983 muertos… ¡Y 51 DESAPARECIDOS!-

-S-Si señor, entre personal y pacientes...-

-¡¿QUIÉNES SON?!-

-A-Aun no lo sabemos, el incendio consumió los archivos de datos y la única copia se encuentra en la base principal, en Rusia…-

-¿Y qué carajo están esperando? ¡TRÁIGANLA!-

-Ya está en camino, mientras tanto se está haciendo la identificación de los cadáveres…-

-¡PUES APRESÚRENSE!-

-¡S-SI SEÑOR!-

El hombre salió corriendo, antes de seguir secretando más sudor y que su jefe siguiera descargando su enojo en él. Y sin no tener opciones, trato de calmarse con un vaso de whisky, el cual sostenía con mano firme y soberana, a la vez que miraba por la ventana y con su filosa mirada contemplaba a la lejana ciudad…

-51 conejillos andan libres… necesitaremos muchas balas…-

* * *

><p>El silencio era incomodo, pero solo para uno, puesto a que el otro estaba encantado viendo por la ventana; a cada local, edificio, persona, árbol, animal, señal, letrero, luz y demás que se encontraban en el camino, no podía evitar sonreír por las maravillas que el mundo exterior le ofrecía. Pero eso se corto por un momento cuando una gruñona voz lo hizo salir de su contacto visual…<p>

-Mocoso mantén la cabeza abajo, alguien podría verte…-

Eren asintió, algo nervioso por la forma en que Rivaille se dirigía a él, pero recordando su encuentro; al momento en que abrió los ojos y ver su forma de hablar, pudo darse la idea de que era un hombre de carácter demasiado fuerte, sin embargo no era malo, una rara combinación que para Eren le resultaba interesante…

-¿C-Cómo fue que sobrevivimos?-

Pregunto el castaño, tratando de romper la tensión y el aburrimiento que cruzaban en el aire…

-Saltamos desde el piso 6…-

-P-Pero…-

-Por suerte caímos en unos arbustos que hicieron mierda mi espalda, nada grave, pero el dolor era enorme…-

-L-Lo siento…-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no tienes la culpa…-

-Pero le hice pasar todo esto…-

-Tu pasaste por cosas peores… ¿no es así?-

El comentario lo hizo asentir de forma avergonzada, con un leve sonrojo y mirada caída. Rivaille lo vio por el espejo retrovisor, tal vez no era el momento y tampoco el comentario adecuado pero él sabía que tarde o temprano se tendrían que revelar verdades… y era mejor que fuera temprano…

-Eren, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste ahí?-

-Y-Yo no lo sé… desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuve ahí…-

-¿Nadie te menciono algo, sobre tus padres?-

-N-No… s-siempre que alguno preguntaba o decía cosas que no debía, nos golpeaban y… ngh…-

La palabra no salía de su boca pero con su expresión de dolor hizo comprender a Rivaille de que se trataba…

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo…-

-¿L-Lo sabe?-

-Eren ¿desde cuándo te hacían "eso"?-

-De-Desde los 6 años...-

Rivaille freno de pronto, la impresión que le ocasiono escuchar eso por poco lo hacía pasarse el semáforo en rojo. Con Eren algo temeroso por haber dicho tal revelación, creyó que tal vez no debió decirlo, pero parecía importante que lo supiera…

-No… puedo… creerlo…-

-N-No le estoy mintiendo se-señor, a mí y a Armin nos tomaron desde… ¡OH NO, ARMIN!-

-¿Qué?-

Se agito por un momento, había olvidado a su amado conejo de peluche, el cual vio por última vez escondido bajo su sucio y viejo colchón en su ya ahora destruida ex-celda. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, al saber que había perdido el último recuerdo que le quedaba de su amigo…

-N-Nada…-

Dijo para luego acostarse en toda la extensión del asiento trasero, dándole la espalda a Rivaille, para que así no le viera mas sus expresiones de angustia, las cuales Eren pensaba que fastidiarían al morocho. Este comprendió lo que pasaba, así que no siguió con su pequeño interrogatorio, y dejo al castaño desahogarse a su manera, cosa que poco a poco le causaba pena e impotencia de no poder reconfortarle.

* * *

><p>Tecleaba lo más rápido que podían sus dedos, pensó que sería fácil sacar el disco pero no conto con que tendría que inhabilitar las claves de acceso, pero aun así logro su cometido y en cuanto el compartimiento se abrió, tomo el disco y lo cambio por uno nuevo de los que se tenían almacenados. Antes de salir se aseguro de habilitar las claves otra vez y de limpiar el teclado con un pañuelo, para no dejar huellas incriminatorias.<p>

-¡Vaya! Ver series policiales sirve de mucho…-

Dijo Hanji con éxito, saliendo de la habitación, triunfante y justo antes de doblar en una esquina y ver a lo lejos que algunos de sus colegas caminaban a dirección contraria a la suya…

-Buenos días señorita Zoe…-

Saludaron casi al unisonó…

-Farland, Isabel… ¡Buenos días!-

Respondió, con su típica y gran sonrisa de siempre, mientras ambos jóvenes y además novatos compañeros seguían su camino y Hanji rumbo al suyo. Saludando como de costumbre a todo el que se le cruzaba, con algunos desviando el tema del "¿Por qué?" de sus ojeras, diciéndoles la más sencilla de las explicaciones: _-Me quede trabajando hasta tarde…-_ ayudándole así a terminar más rápido la conversación y continuar hacia su destino.

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, su verde mirada opacada por la vista del contenido de aquel misterioso frasco que en todo caso ya no era un misterio. Desde que habían llegado, había sido todo un show el poder entrar nuevamente por otra puerta trasera, ya que siendo de día la gente caminaba por los alrededores, y Eren en brazos de Rivaille (otra vez) no era muy discreto que se diga. Luego de llegar, entraron al dichoso y aun en ruinas departamento, abriéndose paso hacia el dormitorio para depositar al castaño, y volver devuelta por las cosas que quedaban en el auto. Ya con todo arreglado solo hacía falta esperar a su desquiciada amiga, pero mientras lo hacía, pensó que era mejor que el menor supiera sobre lo que yacía en uno de los bolsos.<p>

-Lamento lo de tu hijo…-

Dijo el morocho, de alguna manera tratando de calmar los sollozos, pero no funcionada…

-O-Otro no…-

Susurro de forma ahogada, cosa que el mayor no entendía…

-¿Otro?-

-M-Mis bebes… mi-mis 4 b-bebitos… ¿P-Por qué?...-

Volvió a decir de la misma forma, mientras abrazaba el frasco con temor y se acurrucaba entre las almohadas y sabanas. Buscando la forma de liberar su tristeza, Rivaille solo trago saliva y se sentó al lado del menor, lentamente acercando su mano y acariciando sus castaños cabellos. Sentía como los temblores de Eren se detenían poco a poco a medida que pasaban los minutos y las caricias lo reconfortaban, dejándolo dormido. El mayor saco el frasco de sus manos para que descansara sin incomodidad y que no tuviera que ver el feto al despertar.

Su celular sonó de pronto, saliendo rápidamente antes de que el ruido despertara a Eren, contesto la llamada creyendo que se trataría de la loca científica pero no fue así…

-¿Levi?-

-¿Petra?-

-Sí, soy yo… dijiste que me llamarías pero no he sabido nada de ti…-

Suspiro con pesar y cansancio, la mujer se percato de aquello y no pudo evitar preocuparse…

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí, tuve algunos problemas en mi trabajo y…-

-¡¿Te despidieron?!-

-Algo así…-

-¡Oh no, eso es terrible! Veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte…-

-¿Lo harás?-

-¡Claro que sí! D-Después de todo, t-tú me ayudaste mucho cuando estaba en la carrera de medicina…-

Si ambos estuvieran frente a frente, Rivaille vería a la pequeña rubia sonrojada, ya que así era como se encontraba…

-Gracias Petra…-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hanji con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro que iba dirigida a su querido amigo, que le respondía con el ceño fruncido de fastidio…

-Petra, tengo que colgar…-

-Está bien, en cuanto encuentre algo te avisare, cuídate…-

-Sí, gracias… hasta luego…-

Sin más colgó, guardando su celular. La científica se acerco para poder dar mejor sus tan esperadas burlas…

-Oh oh oh ~ Levisito tiene nooooooviaaaaa…-

-No es mi novia…-

-Si claro…-

-Idiota, no te comportes como una niña…-

-Hablando de niños… ¿y Eren?-

-En tu cama, así que no hagas ruido…-

Hanji entro a verlo, lo encontró tal y como su morocho amigo le había dicho, solo que faltándole un pequeño detalle...

-Sus ojos están rojos, ¿lloro?-

Acaricio lentamente la pálida mejilla, su corazón dio una punzada, señal de que su instinto femenino le decía que algo más había pasado. Dándose la media vuelta vio como en el marco de la puerta Rivaille sostenía el frasco…

-Tienes que saber algo…-

* * *

><p><strong>;_; les confieso que a veces me duele escribir el sufrimiento de Erensito... sobretodo porque es mi personaje favorito de SnK y lo amo :'c [inserte corazoncito con venditas (?)]<br>espero no me linchen por lo que se viene ._.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! 8D  
>y por todos aquellos que dejan review, me ponen en follows, favoritos y a los que me recomiendan xD<strong>

**(yo muy apenas me recomiendo en tumblr :'v **

**que por cierto últimamente ando adicta xD)**

**los aprecio demasiado c':  
>cuidense mucho guapisimos ~ <strong>


	8. Calma momentánea

-¡Voy a renunciar!-

Se escucho en un grito ahogado que hizo eco en la cocina, acompañado con un par de puños cerrados que retumbaron en la madera de la mesa, haciendo que las tazas de café y el agua del frasco crearan ondas por la fuerte vibración del golpeteo…

-Zoe, no tomes medidas precipitadas…-

Respondió con serenidad mientras daba un sorbo de café, que a estas alturas era su único estimulante para mantenerse despierto. A diferencia de su ahora furiosa amiga, la noche fue de total insomnio, al igual que su día y la tarde acabaría de la misma forma, y es que su problema no se resolvía tan fácilmente con un aplauso o un soplido. Afortunadamente sus fuerzas no estaban a su máxima capacidad, de ser así él también estuviera acompañando a la frenética científica.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que siga con esos… esos…-

-¿Hijos de puta?-

-No… se debe ser más que eso para hacer algo como lo que hicieron, dios mío… ¡4 BEBES!-

-¡NO GRITES, LO DESPERTARAS!-

-Fueron 4 abortos… ¿te imaginas cuantos más habrán pasado con el resto de los internos?-

-Cállate, no quiero ni pensarlo… pero tú deberías darte una idea…-

-¿Yo?-

-Si… tú me dijiste que cuando trabajabas ahí el piso diez era la sala de maternidad, ¿y si los bebes jamás salieron?-

-Entonces…-

Millones de ideas cruzaron por sus mentes, y parecían estar encajando como rompecabezas, uno vil y horrendo que poco a poco iba mostrando la figura de algo tan inhumanamente posible. Pero el rastro de piezas se desvió al escuchar cierta "alerta de pánico"…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

* * *

><p>El extraño olor a tubos de ensayo, probetas, vasos, embudos, butchners, frascos y demás, inundaban la habitación con la mezcla del vidrio del que estaban hechos algunos instrumentos. A la vez que un gran brillo resaltaba en los ojos del par de jóvenes que cada vez se entusiasmaban al hacer sus diferentes mezclas y sustancias, adquiriendo conocimiento a cada gota que dejaban caer.<p>

-Farland pásame el flúor biótico…-

Dijo una pequeña y risueña voz femenina, a la vez que el nombrado se acercaba con la sustancia en manos y la colocaba al lado de la joven, acercándose más de lo que debía para tomarle de la cintura y darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza…

-¿Qué haces?-

Pregunto sonrojada hasta los oídos…

-¿Ya te he dicho que te ves hermosa cuando haces tus formulas?-

Su voz salió de un siseo en los oídos de la pequeña científica…

-Aquí no Farland…-

Sintió como unas manos juguetonas recorrían su espalda, y más pequeños besos inundaban su cabellera casi rojiza, que a estas circunstancias hacían juego con su sonrojo…

-F-Far… nos van a ver…-

-Es mejor, para que sepan que eres mía…-

-Jajaja ~ lo soy, pero…-

Poniendo presión contra el pecho del mayor, lo aparto a pocos centímetros, para depositar un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios…

-Paciencia tigre~ tendremos oportunidad para "eso" cuando lleguemos a casa…-

Un guiño pícaro por parte de la joven causo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su acompañante. Al momento en que el golpeteo de la puerta se escuchaba y ambos al unisonó correspondían…

-¡Adelante!-

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un alto morocho de un corte poco peculiar y tez blanca…

-Marlo, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Pregunto Farland con seriedad posible…

-Estoy buscando a la señorita Hanji, ¿la han visto?-

-Sí, esta mañana, pero creo que salió…-

-Si la ven díganle que la estoy buscando…-

-Bien…-

La puerta se cerraba detrás, lentamente mientras aquel sujeto miraba lascivamente a la joven científica, relamiéndose los labios descaradamente ante sus ojos, que mostraban su ceño fruncido por aquel atrevimiento…

-Farland, ese tipo otra vez…-

-Tranquila, mientras estemos juntos nada malo va a pasar…-

Farland quien había dado la espalda al momento en que el morocho entro, sabía muy bien que había ocurrido ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba, sin querer confrontarlo aun, esperaba el momento indicado. Si no fuera por las cuestiones de poder, desde hace mucho le hubiera propinado varias palizas, pero ante los laboratorios "Wand Mary" Isabel y Farland eran simples zánganos en un gran panal.

* * *

><p>Entre ambos trataron de inmovilizarlo sin lastimarle pero no era posible, forcejeaba demasiado más no de forma agresiva, más bien desesperada. Cuando Hanji y Rivaille fueron a donde provenía el grito, vieron como el castaño se retorcía entre las sabanas al ritmo de sus alaridos.<p>

_-P-Por favor no…- _

_-Ya no mas…-_

_-M-Me duele…-_

Ambos mayores fueron en su auxilio, al ver lo que parecía ser una pesadilla, ya que este no tenía sus esmeraldas abiertas. Sujetando sus brazos y piernas, sin hacer presión contra la cama, haciendo llamado de su nombre pero sin sonar con tanta alteración, o el menor podría entrar en más pánico de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Eren!-

-¡Mocoso despierta!-

-¡AARGH… NGH… HA… ha…!-

En una última sacudida dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, estos comenzaron a lagrimear y en un par de segundos se abalanzo hacia la científica, quien asombrada pero con calma lo abrazo, dando pequeñas y suaves palmadas a su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo. Cuando finalmente lo logro, no se había percatado de cierto morocho a su lado, mirando la escena con el ceño casi fruncido y rostro sereno, es decir, lo que era normal en él. Eren se aparto rápidamente de los brazos de la mujer, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás dando contra la cabecera de la cama, mirando con temor a Rivaille, amenazando con volver a lloriquear y con pies y manos temblando….

-¡LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-

Grito de golpe, a la vez que escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas ahora juntas, con la sabana entre ellas, donde el castaño las arrastraba hacia él para que la tela le escondiese mejor…

-¿Por qué me pides disculpas a mí?-

-P-Por el abrazo…-

-Pero el abrazo se lo diste a la gafas de mierda no a mi…-

-Uy ~ ¿el enanin también quería un abrazo de Erensito ~?-

-¡Cállate! … Eren explícate…-

-C-Creí que… u-usted se enojaría p-porque abrace a su no-novia…-

-…-

Silencio total, lo más incomodo para cualquier persona en el mundo. A pesar de las cosas horribles que habían pasado, Eren mostraba un poco de inocencia, y lo había hecho al decir algo como lo que acababa de decir, cosa que de ser por Rivaille ya le hubiera propinado un golpe, pero en un lugar de eso su rabieta fue controlada, y esta salía en forma de un ligero tic en el ojo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño más de la cuenta…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

La estruendosa risa de Hanji salió por fin al aire, haciendo enojar más a su molesto amigo y confundiendo a su querido invitado…

-Eren… si quieres seguir viviendo el resto de tus días, te sugiero que jamás me vuelvas a emparejar con esta loca cuatro ojos de la gran mierda…-

Fue lo único que dijo, para luego salir de la habitación dando un gran portazo, y a lo lejos se escuchaba como otro portazo resonaba en el departamento, aunque no tanto como la risa de Hanji, quien ya estaba llorando y sobando su estomago por el esfuerzo. Eren solo seguía ahí, temblando por la previa amenaza que Rivaille le había hecho y donde giros a la situación que acababa de pasar, junto con la duda de: -"¿Qué pasara ahora?"-.

* * *

><p><strong>hola guapisimos c: (no se, amo esa frase de vegetta777) xD<strong>**  
><strong>**subo rápido este capitulo, perdonen si es muy corto o si tiene falta de ortografía D:  
>ando con el tiempo encima, y saldré en unos días y tenia 2 opciones:<strong>

**1- oh hacia este capitulo mas largo para terminarlo y subirlo cuando volviera**

**2- lo hacia corto para no dejarlos esperar una semana mas (o mucho mas)**

**... y pues ahora están leyendo esto xD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! 8D  
>aumentaron los review, favoritos y follows, me siento muy feliz :') <strong>

***corazones de azúcar para todos***

**LOS AMO! ~**


	9. Adaptación

El agua recorría su tonificado cuerpo, con el vapor yendo de un lado al otro libremente. Sentía como los químicos del jabón y el shampoo hacían efervescencia contra la suciedad que había atraído, y que nunca dejaría que esta se quedara más tiempo del que debía (pero si fuera por él, jamás les daría la bienvenida). Su último enjuague estaba casi por terminar, haciendo brillar su cabellera negra, dándole esos típicos momentos de reflexión que le ocurren a algunos, al momento de darse una ducha…

-"River, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Tengo las manos atadas junto con Zoe, pero peor aún, Eren lleva el peso de una cadena…"-

La voz de quien aclamaba su mente, se hizo sonar como un canto de canario inesperado. La enseñanza más importante de su vida, era aquella por la cual había retomado su carrera en la medicina, aun sabiendo que estaría en sus manos la vida de muchas personas, siempre poniendo sus esperanzas en él.

_A toda bestia se le puede dar muerte, solo hace falta un cazador…_

-"…Hermano, creía que las bestias iban más allá de todo aquel que practicara el vandalismo, la corrupción, el trafico, la explotación… las bacterias, los virus y toda clase de enfermedad, fueron y siempre serán parte de mi prioridad, pero ahora el reto aumento…"-

Llevándose una mano hacia su morocha cabellera, recorriendo hacia atrás los cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente. Cerrando las llaves del agua, colocándose una bata blanca y tomando una toalla del mismo color, salió de la habitación, secando su rostro y cabello. Observando el lugar, como a su derecha una limpia y cómoda cama le esperaba; encima de esta, un simple pijama de camisa y pantalón de algodón, pedían ser usados.

Ya que el sol había abandonado su puesto y la luna ahora le remplazaba, se dejo atrapar por las sabanas de la gran cama, esperando con suerte que sus ojos se cerraran y así darle paz a su cuerpo, y mente.

* * *

><p>El sabor a carne y verduras activaban sus sentidos de una forma desesperada. A cada bocado sentía como su estomago le pedía mas y mas. Lo que para unos era algo sencillo y tal vez clásico, para él era la gloria única en su paladar. Su nariz también se deleitaba a cada respiración que daba…<p>

-¡ESTA DELICIOSO!-

Grito de forma eufórica, aun con un poco de comida en su boca, haciendo sonreír de forma arrogante y triunfal a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado…

-Oh ~ mi pequeño y dulce Eren, vas hacer que me sonroje…-

-Señorita Hanji, usted debe ser la mejor cocinera del mundo…-

-¡JAJAJA! Créeme que si lo fuera, trabajaría como Chef…-

-¿Chef?-

-Si… un Chef es como un científico, solo que ellos experimentan con la comida, logran crear toda clase de sabores con infinitas combinaciones…-

-¡Genial!-

La impactada expresión de Eren hizo que Hanji le tomara por completo su atención, sobretodo en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas que parecían exigir más conocimiento sobre el mundo exterior...

-¿Te gustaría conocer a un Chef?-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Lo dice enserio?-

-Claro que si, un amigo mío posee un restaurante… aunque no es de tanto prestigio y clase pero…-

-¡QUIERO, SI QUIERO!-

-¡Perfecto! Pero por ahora Erensitoooo ~ debe darse un baño para luego ir-a-dor-mir ~…-

Dejando a un lado la bandeja con los platos, vasos y cubiertos, el castaño se acomodo en la orilla de la cama, esperando a Hanji, quien se acerco para serle de apoyo y así ayudarle a caminar fuera de la habitación rumbo al baño, donde la mujer preparo el agua en la extensa bañera, colocando a su lado varias toallas…

-Espero encontrar ropa de tu talla…-

Dijo la mujer, a la vez que acercaba a Eren hacia la orilla de la bañera...

-No se preocupe señorita Hanji, puedo seguir usando esto…-

Respondió, estirando el cuello de la bata azul que traía puesta; el único y sucio recuerdo tangible que le quedaba de "Wand Mary"…

-No no no~ tú debes llevar ropa más adecuada…-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Sin "peros", debo tener algo a tu medida… espérame aquí, iré revisar…-

Saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta por detrás, empezó a surgir el sonido de la madera rozando las orillas de los cajones y los roperos abriéndose con desenfreno, donde la loca mujer buscaba y examinaba cada prenda que pasaba a sus manos. Y mientras como poco a poco el menor deslizaba su cuerpo dentro de la bañera, sintiendo como el agua hacia contacto con sus cicatrices, haciéndolas arder pero nada que Eren no pudiera aguantar. Al poco tiempo su temperatura se adapto a la del agua, y con el mayor cuidado que podía tener, comenzó a limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo fricción en el jabón y el agua. Poco a poco las burbujas lo rodeaban, viéndose reflejado en cada una de ellas, comenzó a jugar con la espuma. Cada vez que necesitaba crear mas sacudía sus brazos y piernas, bajo el agua las ondas se expandían por toda la bañera, dejándolo fascinado con cada movimiento.

-¡AL FIN!-

Entro de golpe la eufórica mujer, con lo que parecía ser una camisa y pantaloncillos de tela color crema. Eren solo asentía, y con un poco de vergüenza, se dejo cubrir por la espuma hasta casi el cuello, esperando que la mayor no lo viera desnudo…

-¿Qu-Qué?-

-Esta ropa es algo vieja, pero servirá... aunque… tal vez te quede un poco grande…-

-No importa señorita Hanji, cualquier cosa esta bien, ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Las dejare aquí, al lado del lavamanos, si necesitas ayuda solo dilo, estaré en la cocina…-

Una vez más la puerta se cerro, dejando al menor continuando con su jugueteo bajo el agua. Mientras Hanji caminaba a paso lento, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa, con aquel ser flotando en el agua y custodiado por esa pequeña celda de vidrio. Observándolo pacientemente, buscando las palabras correctas para realizar su petición sin que el castaño lo tomara mal…

-¿Cómo se lo digo?-

* * *

><p>La noche apenas se reflejaba en las ventanas, la gran cantidad de luz que iluminaba todo el lugar hacia un efecto de sol propio, como si no hubiera diferencia en las horas que transcurrían, ya que siempre parecía ser todo igual. Hasta que uno de ellos recordó observar el abandonado reloj de mano que tenia…<p>

-Isabel tenemos que irnos…-

-¿tan pronto?-

Respondió, como en forma de protesta por la interrupción de su diversión…

-Es demasiado tarde, deja esas probetas por hoy, mañana continuamos…-

-Oh ~ está bien…-

A regañadientes, la joven abandono lo que estaba haciendo y ambos comenzaron a organizar todo lo que tenían pendiente, dejando guardado los últimos detalles de su trabajo y empacando lo que tenían que llevar a casa. Caminaron por los casi abandonados pasillos del laboratorio, ocasionalmente viendo como algunos continuaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, y otros empacaban para salir a sus hogares…

-Farland, la señorita Zoe no volvió ¿verdad?-

-Hmmmm… no lo sé…-

-No la vi durante el almuerzo, ¿estará bien?-

-Claro que si...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Erd me lo dijo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Si… me dijo que estuvo toda la noche aquí, terminando algunas cosas…-

-Oh ~… ¿crees que esté a punto de perfeccionar el suero regenerativo?-

-Pues…-

Una de las puertas se abrió frente a ellos, el mismo morocho que los había interrumpido durante la mañana, salió de ahí. Caminando en dirección contraria a ellos, y con una mirada afilada que bien podría interpretarse como retadora…

-Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Marlo…-

Respondió Farland, a la vez que vigilaba la salida del mayor, y como este daba una última mirada lasciva a la más joven. Ella sin nada más que asentir, tomo a su pareja del brazo y siguieron caminando rumbo a la salida, sin hacer contacto y sin pronunciar nada de lo ocurrido, solo conversaciones medias sobre lo que harían al llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Quiere qué?-<p>

-Investigarlo…-

Dijo Hanji, con el frasco en sus manos, mientras el menor solo trataba de asimilar la situación. Una vez que había salido, se encontraba efectivamente como había dicho la mujer, la ropa le quedaba algo grande. Viéndose reflejado en las mangas que colgaban de sus manos, y los pantalones algo bajos que de no ser por el cordón a sus lados, estos se le hubieran caído. Ahora había vuelto a la cama, por petición de Hanji, ya que Eren, pensando que sería una molestia, pidió que lo dejara en el sofá, advirtiendo que sus gritos (por las pesadillas) no dejarían dormir a la científica. Claro, ella respondió con un gran ¡NO! Casi obligando a Eren a usar su cama, mientras ella dormía en un pequeño futon japonés que tenía guardado. Así vigilaría al castaño, para que no cayera en los ataques de pánico que sus sueños le provocaban.

-Eren, ¿sabes porque puedes crear vida?-

-S-Si…-

-¿Entonces sabes lo de tu matriz artificial?-

-Si… pero que tiene que ver con…-

-¡Eren!... ¿quieres seguir teniendo ese aparato dentro de ti?-

La pregunta había sonado como duda existencial. Había soñado con la libertad alguna vez, y ahora que la tenia, jamás había pensado en eso. Sabía que su condición no era única, ya que varios fueron los candidatos para realizar ese experimento, y pocos habían sobrevivido a ello. Pero ahora no era presa de nadie, y tampoco estaba obligado a seguir con eso…

-No… creo que ya no hace falta…-

-Entonces, déjame experimentar con él, tal vez encuentre una forma de separar las células artificiales de las tuyas, solo así habrá una esperanza de que vuelvas a como eras antes…-

-Y-Yo… no recuerdo como era antes… pero quiero saberlo…-

Sabía que habría riesgos, más aun cuando tendría que usar el equipo de su trabajo para averiguar cómo ayudar a Eren, solo mientras ella conseguía el suyo y así poder trabajar en casa, donde no sería descubierta. Le fascinaba y a la vez le aterraba, tener que estudiar al pequeño ser que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer el mundo, un mundo frió y cruel, donde pocos tenían la esperanza de que se convirtiera en cálido y confortable, pero eso dependía de cada persona que lo conformaba.

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando, los rumores de "Wand Mary" habían dejado de sonar en las instalaciones, pero solo en ellas. Los medios jamás mencionaron nada al respecto; todo había quedado como un incendio forestal a causa de los intensos calores que había en esos días. Pero Rivaille sabía la verdad, y poco a poco se daba la idea del poder que poseía la corporación, sobre todo cuando Hanji le contó que en su trabajo se habían dado cuenta de que "algo" paso con las cámaras de seguridad, y gran porciento de las grabaciones se habían perdido. Por suerte no se señalo ningún culpable, y todo quedo como "problemas técnicos".<p>

-¡Buenos días enanin ~!-

Saludo cantora la loca científica, y su querido amigo como siempre, dándole su mejor mirada de reproche. Era lo que tenía que soportar, ya que ahora le vería durante un tiempo…

-¿Cómo carajo termine de niñero?-

-¡JAJAJAJA! No te quejes mi querido amigo, tú necesitas trabajo y yo a alguien que vigile a Eren mientras no estoy, además… no digas que no disfrutas la compañía de Erensito~ -

-Tsk… no metas al mocoso…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Rivaille relájate, Eren es un niño muy tranquilo…-

-¿Niño? ¡Tiene 14 años, maldita sea!-

-¿Y? ¡Para mí es un niño encantador!-

-Si si si ya lárgate…-

Tomando las últimas cosas, entre ellas el dichoso frasco, salió con bolsos en manos, dando también las últimas indicaciones a su morocho amigo…

-Eren sigue durmiendo, sus medicinas están en la mesita de noche, hay estofado en el refrigerador…-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que dejar comida?-

-No quiero que Erensito ~ resulte envenenado por uno de tus…-

-¡YA LÁRGATE!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ADIOSITO ~!-

La puerta se cerró, Rivaille soltó un suspiro de alivio, al escuchar como la risa de Hanji se desvanecía cada vez que se alejaba del departamento…

-Al fin, paz y tranquilidad…-

Tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión de la pequeña sala, retomando como todo los días los canales que transmitían noticias, para saber si seguían mencionando algo sobre el "incendio forestal" de hace días. Pero nada apareció, parecía que la vida seguía su curso. Aburrido al no encontrar nada bueno, apago el aparato y se dirigió a la habitación de Hanji, donde Eren dormía tranquilamente. Se acerco para verle mejor, su semblante había cambiado un poco, aunque todavía tenía problemas para dormir, las ojeras ya no eran tan grandes, su color de piel seguía pálido pero su textura no, ahora no se veía tan esquelético como la primera vez que lo conoció. Hasta podía jurar que su piel era más suave y tersa, así que acerco la palma de su mano y acaricio una de sus mejillas…

-Que suave…-

Susurro, dando pequeñas caricias. Examino sus rasgos, veía delicadeza en cada uno de ellos, no tanto como la de las mujeres pero si como las de un niño pequeño…

-La maldita loca tenía razón…-

Se centro en sus ojos, estando cerrados, comenzó a compararlos con el verde opaco que tenían con el ahora verde resplandeciente. Las pequeñas cicatrices cerca de su nariz habían desaparecido totalmente, y sus labios secos ahora parecían humectados y carnosos. Gran curiosidad le causaban esos labios, tocándolos con la yema de sus dedos, se acercaba cada vez más para confirmar lo que pensaba, casi sintiendo el aroma de Eren en sus narices, mezclado con el jabón que siempre usaba para bañarse. La punta de su nariz casi topaba con la del menor, un tipo de impulso eléctrico recorrió de su cabeza a los pies, haciendo que su piel se erizara por la sensación que le causaba, lentamente se acerco a los apetitosos y suaves labios, sintiendo como se fundían con los suyos, en un corto pero antojable beso, que aclamaba el nombre del otro…

-Eren…-

* * *

><p><strong>ho ho ho hooooola soy Muera y les apuesto un uke a que les gusto el capitulo de hoy 8D<strong>

***tum tum tum tututum tum tum (?* (ok mejor me callare ._. ) **

**antes quiero avisar que ya entrare a la escuela, y espero que pueda actualizar D8 (ojala :'c vienen muchas cosas 7u7)**

**y por ultimo...**

**GRACIAS A TODOS! c':  
>esto va creciendo un poquito cada vez mas y me causa gran alegría :D *abrazos*<br>como sabe, ustedes me inspiran c': (y el juego Outlast también xD) para seguir con esto  
>se merecen un gran aplauso y un pequeño regalillo que les estoy preparando 7w7 jijiji<strong>

**LOS AMO! :3**


	10. Bajo impulso

La sensación fría y suave de aquellos labios contra los suyos, el aroma que él desprendía, haciendo despertar un sinfín de diferentes… ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía. No había palabra que lo describiera, o el no encontraba alguna que se le relacionara, y es que buscando entre su extenso vocabulario, ni un término medico lo podría definir y mucho menos un insulto, que también era parte de su diccionario habitual.

-Ngh…-

Un pequeño pero sonoro respingo lo alerto, alejándolo rápidamente y con un estado de confusión por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Vio las llorosas esmeraldas abrirse lentamente, brillando con el poco sol que alumbraba la habitación. Se aparto un poco dejando que reconociera el lugar y a él…

-Buenos días señor Rivaille…-

Saludo con voz dormilona, reincorporándose entre las almohadas mientras tallaba sus ojos para retirar polvo y basuras que su lagrimal había provocado…

-¿Volviste a llorar anoche?-

-…-

Mal saludo, mal pregunta, mala jugada, mal todo. Fue un error de su parte preguntar sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa y que era obvio por la leve irritación en los ojos del castaño. Más aun que después de robarle un beso sin que se diera cuenta, le acababa de dar un pésimo comienzo en el día, que ni siquiera sabía si contarlo como un saludo grosero. Su cara no lo mostraba pero en el fondo se lo repetía: -"¡QUE IDIOTA!"-

-Si…-

Escucho en respuesta, dejándose de insultar mentalmente, para ver como el menor tenía su mirada abajo, por la vergüenza que le causaba…

-Lo siento, no debí…-

-N-No… ti-tiene toda la razón, se que solo sirvo para llorar pero no logro evitar que las pesadillas vuelvan y me…-

-¡No digas eso!-

-P-Pero es verdad…-

-¡NO! No puedes evitar soñar, bueno o malo siempre tendrás que hacerlo…-

-Desearía no poder soñar…-

-¿Nunca tuviste el sueño de salir de esa repugnante muralla?-

Sus miradas se reencontraron en ese instante. Eren no recordaba o no quería recordar, lo que para él alguna vez significo tener un sueño…

-Cuando Armin vivía si…-

De nuevo lo escucho, la misteriosa persona que susurraba y aclamaba entre pesadillas y tormentos psicológicos que le quitaban el descanso al menor. No había encontrado mejor oportunidad para preguntar sobre él o ella, ya que no creía que se tratara de ese peluche que alguna vez vio, pero cuando se disponía a resolver el misterio, un tono polifónico sonó en su pantalón. Interrumpiendo, muy lamentablemente, la oportunidad que había encontrado y se iba lentamente, levantándose para dejarlo solo en la habitación, mientras Eren se dirigía al baño. Molesto saco el pequeño aparato y contesto sin siquiera ver el contacto…

-¡¿SI?!-

-¿Le-Levi?-

-¿Petra?-

-Sí, soy yo…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-

-No…-

-Oh… yo solo quería avisarte que el hospital donde trabajo está contratando médicos de planta básica…-

-Pero mi licencia sigue expirada…-

-No te preocupes, arregle un permiso temporal para que puedas trabajar mientras renuevas tu licencia…-

-¿Pero tendría que ir en este momento?-

-No, tu cita esta arreglada para dentro de 2 semanas…-

-Me parece excelente, Petra muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé cómo pagarte…-

-N-No te preocupes, tal vez una pequeña salida… para después, claro…-

-Está bien…-

-Nos vemos en 2 semanas, ¡"Hospital Trost" a las ocho de la mañana!-

-Entendido…-

-Adiós-

Colgó, volviendo a dejar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Mientras se dirigía al sofá, esperando que la televisión transmitiera algo interesante, no quería que su espera y su pérdida de saber quién era Armin, hubiera sido en vano.

* * *

><p>La presión en sus sienes la estaban matando, su cabeza daba vueltas de tanto pensar y pensar. Cuando creía que estaba cerca de la respuesta, esta se alejaba como si de hielo bajo el sol se tratara. Por más químicos que creaba, no lograba hacer una separación completa de las células artificiales y las células del feto, sin que este terminara desgarrado o dañado.<p>

-No puedo más…-

Dijo la científica con gran fastidio, levantándose de su silla y saliendo del lugar no sin antes cerrar con llave, por precaución. Esperando que hubiera personal en la cafetería, con el fin de obtener por lo menos un vaso de agua, o si no era mucho pedir, una gaseosa muy fría. Los pasillos impregnados a olores mezclados desde metálicos hasta vaporosos, le hacían desear correr del lugar, si no fuera porque tenía que ocupar su "ayuda" indirectamente, utilizando lo que su material de trabajo le fuera a servir, todo para ayudarlo a él y de alguna forma a enmendar los errores o su participación en esa parte que bien sería considerada como un infierno mas en el mundo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al ascensor cuando un grito agudo y de auxilio hizo eco cerca de donde estaba. Corrió hasta donde creyó que provenía, solo para distinguir más voces juntas, desde la anterior voz aguda hasta unas más graves y enojadas…

-¡¿CÓMO CARAJO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA?!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eso pregúntaselo a tu novia, que si dejara de mover el culo de esa manera, no sería acosada por todos en esta oficina…-

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

Los musculo de la mejilla del tipo, tronaron al hacer contacto y estruendo contra el puño de quien se encontraba enojado e indignado por el atrevimiento. Golpes y jaloneos entre dichos sujetos, desde sus cuerpos hasta las paredes del lugar, mezclándose con el pánico de la victima….

-¡FARLAND POR FAVOR DETENTE!-

-¡ISABEL VETE DE AQUÍ!-

La mujer intentaba apartarlos, pero con el temor de que ella y él salieran lastimados, no pudo lograrlo. Hasta que unos brazos más largos y autoritarios pudieron tomarlos a ambos de los hombros y de una buena vez poder separarlos…

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-

-¡SEÑORITA HANJI, MARLO QUISO PROPASARSE CONMIGO!-

-¡PEQUEÑA ZORRA, TU FUISTE QUIEN ME TENTÓ!-

-¡A ISABEL NO LE HABLAS ASÍ!-

-¡¿QUÉ ESCÁNDALO ES ESTE?!-

Una voz mayor y rasposa se escucho detrás de ellos, haciendo girar sus cabezas con preocupación… todos excepto…

-¡SEÑOR DIMO, QUE BUENO VERLO POR AQUÍ!-

-Marlo… mi muchacho, que es todo este ruido que están haciendo, ¿Por qué tu boca está sangrando?-

-Podría decirle a Isabel que no es para nada apropiado que una señorita, si es que se le puede llamar así, deba mover sus caderas con demasiado regocijo pretencioso…-

-¡BASTARDO!-

-¡ISABEL!-

-¡SEÑOR LO QUE EL DICE ES MENTIRA, YO ME DIRIJIA A LA RECEPCIÓN CUANDO ÉL DE LA NADA ME…!-

-¡CÁLLESE!-

-¡NO SE ATREVA A GRITARLE ASÍ!-

-¡USTED TAMBIÉN CÁLLESE SEÑORITA ZOE!-

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A GRITARLE ASÍ A UNA MUJER?!-

-¡USTED NO SABE COMO DOMESTICAR A LAS MUJERES, SEÑOR FARLAND!-

-¡MALDITO GORDO HIJO DE…!-

-¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ, ESTÁN DESPEDIDOS!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

El grito indignante de Farland, Isabel y Hanji, provoco una gran burla por parte de Marlo, quien se había colocado al lado de su "gran jefe" como el lamebotas que era, sin saber que era un lamebotas de otro lamebotas…

-¡VAMONOS!-

Dijo Hanji casi escupiendo sus palabras en la regordeta cara del hombre. Ayudando a Isabel con Farland, siendo de apoyo, aunque su pelea fue corta, resulto algo lastimado y temía que en el transcurso del pasillo se desmayara.

Tal vez estaría en problemas muy pronto, sin el equipo debido, tardaría más tiempo en encontrar una solución al problema de Eren. Pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de ya no ser parte de "Wand Mary".

* * *

><p>-¡Eren la comida esta lista!-<p>

-¡Voy enseguida!-

Si de un rayo se tratara, el oji-verde había llegado a la mesa, aseado y bien vestido… claro, después de él básico guardarropa que Hanji le había dado; pantalones, zapatos y camisas, en su mayoría de colores primarios. Mientras Rivaille colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa, viendo de reojo al castaño quien con su mirada posándose en el plato, daba una ligera pero tierna sonrisa acompañada por un par de mejillas rosadas, que sin querer le causaba al morocho un cosquilleo extraño a lo largo de su espalda, terminando cerca de su nuca…

-¿Te gusta mucho ese estofado, verdad?-

-¡Si, me encanta!-

-Pensé que la maldita loca te tenía harto con ese platillo, te lo ha preparado varias veces…-

-Ta-Tal vez… p-pero cada vez que lo pruebo encuentro algo nuevo…-

-¿Algo nuevo?-

-Si… sé que soy muy tonto y descuidado. Cada vez que lo como, soy muy rápido y es por eso que no disfruto cada sabor que contiene, pero ahora lo hago con más calma y puedo degustar como bocado… la ultima vez aprendí a que sabe la zanahoria y ahora espero descubrir algo mas…-

-Disfrútalo Eren, porque aun hay muchas cosas que podrás probar, ver y sentir…-

-¿Usted estará ahí?-

-Si es lo que quieres…-

-¿Y la señorita Hanji?-

-Aunque es una maldita desquiciada, lo admitiré… ella también tiene que estar ahí…-

-Es una gran persona…-

-Lo sé…-

-Usted también… sabe… la señorita Hanji me prometió que me llevaría a conocer un restaurante…-

-Apuesto a que se refiere al de Auruo…-

-¿Quién?-

-Un amigo de nosotros…-

-Debe ser un gran Chef…-

-Sí lo es… es todo lo que le quedo después de no poder entrar a la escuela de medicina…-

-¿También quería ser doctor?-

-Sí, de alguna forma siempre quiso ser como yo…-

-Es una pena, pero por lo menos tiene algo porque luchar…-

-Supongo… anda, come antes de que se enfrié…-

-¡Sí!-

Algo lo puso a pensar sobre "… tener algo porque luchar…". ¿El tenia algo? ¿Tendría? Tal vez si, tal vez no. No lo sabía pero pronto, muy cerca, tendría a su razón de vivir. La había olvidado cuando su hermano murió, y quizás ayudando a Eren descubriría esa razón en el camino. Con alguien que se impresiona tan fácilmente de algo tan simple como el sabor de una zanahoria, debería ser un ejemplo para ver las cosas buenas que te da el mundo.

-¡HOLA HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El estruendo de la puerta abrirse, hizo que ambos dejaran caer las cucharas, salpicando un poco la mesa. Entre un Eren asustado y un Rivaille cabreado por la interrupción, la danzarina mujer se regocijaba en la comodidad de su hogar, casi olvidando a sus visitantes…

-¡Estúpida Zoe ¿Por qué no entras como la gente normal?!-

-¿Por qué debería? si este es MI departamento y además seria muuuuuuuy aburrido…-

-¡Casi nos provocas un maldito ataque!-

-¿Nos? ¡OH! ~ Erensito, perdóname por el susto pero mi entrada triunfal no se detiene por nadie…-

-Descuide señorita Hanji….-

-¡KYAAAAAA~! Eren siempre tan lindo, y con esa ropa te vez mucho más bello…-

Un abrazo tras el cuello del castaño, invadió la mesa de apapachos por parte de la mujer, quien no soltaba al menor, y eso sin querer y sin razón de tener un ¿Por qué? Hacia enojar a Rivaille cada vez más, interrumpiendo al fin la empalagosa escena…

-¡OYE OYE! Ya déjalo en paz, ¿Qué no vez que estamos comiendo?-

-¡Uy ~! Alguien tiene celos…-

-Cállate, estábamos bien antes de que llegaras… además… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?-

-Nada importante, solo que me despidieron….-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Ambos, tanto el menor como el mayor cuestionaron al unisonó, con confusión y preocupación, más notoria por parte de Eren que de Rivaille…

-¿Qué, dije algo malo?-

* * *

><p><strong>hola que tal guapisimos BD *vegetta777 plis :v *<br>bueno ya, se que ya los fastidie con el mismo pretexto ;-; pero enserio... la universidad me absorbe el alma x_x (sobretodo el tiempo)  
>gracias a dios que fue puente D; (y coincidencia que mi apellido es Puente xD) tuve oportunidad de terminar deberes y de...<strong>

**CHACHACHAAAAAAN! poder escribir 8D  
>lo malo es que no he podido terminar el one-shot Riren con Rivaille Yandere... ay! :'C<strong>

**ojala les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :O mis pequeñas criaturas del señor (ya se, veo demasiados youtubers ._. xD)  
>espero actualizar pronto :'c<strong>

**tarde o temprano, LO ARE! *abrazos y apapachos nivel Hanji* 8D**


	11. Confuso Interior

_Los pasillos repletos de infinita viscosidad carmesí, opacados con la abrumadora nube de humo cenizo que inundaba el edificio. Entre gritos y olores nauseabundos, miles y miles de sombras se veían correr de un lado a otro, algunos saltando desde las ventanas, haciendo que cierta escena deja vu se viera reflejada entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Estallido tras estallido aceleraban el paso de los reos y el personal, estos eran mayormente pisoteados por sus propios conejillos de indias, ahora convertidos en lobos con rabia…_

_-¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!- _

_Gritaba uno de los apenas cientos que trataban de huir de su miseria, a la vez que el numero se reducía a unos cuantos, algunos se inundaban de pánico y proseguían a saltar de las ventanas o a ocasionar riñas innecesarias contra otros que terminaban destripados, con infinidad de objetos que ya no era de sorpresa que los tuvieran. _

_Cuando finalmente lograron abrir la única puerta accesible en la parte más alta del edificio, todos corrieron a la par, cayendo a su suerte; haciendo un soneto de alaridos, gritos y quejidos de cada persona que se lastimaba. Solo uno… solo uno fue tan razonable de tomar la precaución necesaria y calcular bien el salto, haciendo que su idea fuera victoriosa, aunque lamentándose de haber caído sobre un montón de cuerpos apilados._

_-Al fin libre… ¡LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_

* * *

><p>-Dime que es otra de tus putas bromas…-<p>

-Sabes, deberías moderar tu lenguaje… hay un niño presente aquí, sabes….-

-Una mierda que me importa que me escuche… y ya te dije que Eren no es un niño…-

-Y-Yo…-

-Eren cariño, perdona a este vulgar duende de testosterona alta…-

-Te vuelves a burlar de mí y juro que de una patada te dejo sin culo…-

-Se-Señorita Ha-Hanji, descuide cre-creo que ya me acostumbre…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mocoso?-

-¡NA-NAD-NADA!-

Ahora si parecía ser que el mundo se les venía encima, después de que la científica les explicara las razones por las cuales la echaron de "Wand Mary", todo un gran peso y pensamientos de problemas invadieron sus mentes, aunque la de Eren no tanto, ya que apenas podía razonar y entender la situación que sería considerada como "solo para adultos" pero lamentablemente en esa situación también estaba enredado él. Un sinfín de insultos habían sido disparados de la boca de Rivaille, y es que el motivo no le pareció justificado, es decir… para él, defender una pareja de tortolitos, no era asunto de la freak de la ciencia. Pero así era ella, cuando se trataba de defender al inocente, lo hacía. Rivaille también pero solo si se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte, o una emergencia, pero cosas como el amor, no entraban en ninguna de sus categorías… o eso creía.

-Maldita loca ¿ahora qué?-

-Pues… tal vez consiga el equipo necesario, pero tomara tiempo…-

-No solo eso, ¿cómo podrás mantener a Eren?-

-Tengo algo de dinero extra, en caso de emergencias y esta es una de ellas, servirá por un tiempo pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No sé cuánto tiempo me tome conseguir otro trabajo, y sé que tú debes tener más dinero guardado que yo, además de una oportunidad de trabajo… así que ¡TU! Mí apreciado y malhumorado amigo, tendrás que encargarte de él…-

-…-

Un silencio rompe-ambientes rodeando a Eren y Rivaille, al castaño acompañándolo con un gran nerviosismo y al morocho con la tensión hasta las sienes. El simple hecho de vivir por 24 horas y quien sabe cuántos días, juntos… solos… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

><p>-Mi señor, que lo trae por aquí…-<p>

-No podemos hablar en este lugar…-

-Oh, lo entiendo, sígame…-

El gordo hombre y su pupilo caminaban rumbo a uno de los almacenes superiores, asegurándose de que nadie los interrumpiera en su riesgosa conversación. Cerrando con llave y bajando las persianas, aguantando el calor que emanaba de los ductos cercanos al generador de energía.

-Señor Dimo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Es sobre "Wand Mary"…-

-¿Sobre el atentado terrorista? Todo el mundo lo sabe…-

-Bueno, no todo el mundo, si fuera así en este momento estaríamos siendo arrestados por militares, o el FBI, o algo peor…-

-¿Sobornaron a los medios?-

-Así es…-

-¡Impresionante!-

-Pero no es sobre eso de lo que tengo que hablar, hicimos el registro de cada cadáver que se encontró, al parecer faltan varios cuerpos en la lista…-

-¿Hubo sobrevivientes?-

-Me temo que si, y si no los encontramos antes de que delaten nuestra existencia, será nuestro fin…-

-Cuente con mi ayuda…-

-Es por eso que estoy aquí… existe un nombre en particular que debemos buscar…-

Metiendo sus rellenos dedos dentro del elegante saco, conjunto del traje de gala que siempre usaba, empezó a revelar un sobre sellado, sacándolo poco a poco y entregándolo en las manos del morocho. Cuando este se disponía a abrirlo, el polifónico sonido de un celular se escucho en los casi apretados pantalones del mayor, dándole la espalda al más joven, para poder contestar, dejándolo leer lo que parecía ser un expediente.

-¿Hola?-

-¡¿VEN AHORA MISMO CARAJO?!-

-¿Se-Señor Kaney?-

-¡¿ACASO ESPERABAS A OTRA PERSONA?!-

-Señor ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-¡PASO DE NUEVO!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿CÓMO?!-

-¡SI LO SUPIERA NO TENDRÍA QUE LLAMAR A UNA ALBÓNDIGA COMO TU!-

-¿En donde fue?-

-¡EN LA DIVISIÓN FRANCESA, Y SERA MEJOR QUE AVERIGÜES A PROFUNDIDAD LO QUE PASO!-

-Y-Yo me encargo señor…-

-¡RÁPIDO!-

El avergonzado hombre colgó, claro que después de ser humillado de esa manera, por teléfono y frente al chico que tiene comiendo de la regordeta palma de su mano. Podría causar que su imagen de poder se vea rebajada, y es que en los laboratorios de "Wand Mary" el era el rey en un trono esterilizado…

-Marlo, mi muchacho tengo que irme…-

-Por esos gritos, supongo que es muy grave…-

-Así es…-

-Bien, señor fue un gusto verlo por las instalaciones, espero que vuelva pronto…-

-¡Oh claro! volveré, y quizás más pronto de lo que crees…-

-Ojala sea así, y descuide… yo me encargo de encontrar a ese tal Jaeger…-

* * *

><p>No había terminado la semana y Eren ya había llegado a la casa de Rivaille, mientras la científica administraba bien sus últimos ahorros y conseguía el material suficiente para seguir investigando al feto. Para el morocho habían sido días de alivio, al encontrarse su desquiciada amiga muy ocupada como para ir a su casa a fastidiarlo, de vez en cuando iba solo a ver a Eren y revisar su estado. El castaño se veía bien, más que eso, a Rivaille le parecía maravilloso, su semblante mejoraba poco a poco, incluso su tono cadavérico había pasado a tener un poco mas de color. Casi podía jurar que a la luz del sol, su piel se comparaba con un delicioso dulce de leche clara.<p>

Aun con su estricto reglamento de higiene y orden, el menor captaba muy bien las indicaciones e incluso se tomaba la molestia de apuntar en una pequeña libreta, cortesía de Hanji; en caso de que se sintiera triste o solo, escribía todo lo que sentía, en una forma de descargar su tensión. Aunque no lo quisiera decir, había cosas de las que alguien como Rivaille no podía encargarse y que solo una mujer entendía, siendo un lado más sentimental, al menos eso creía ella.

Todo parecía estar bien, Eren se adapto perfectamente a su nuevo estilo de vida, inclusive a las comidas, que para Rivaille no eran su fuerte pero al menor no le importaba el sazón, el simple hecho de tener un platillo caliente, era un motivo de agradecer toda la vida. Dándole a entender al morocho que el chico valoraba mas lo poco que tenía, que lamentándose de lo que le faltaba, y eso era difícil de encontrar hoy en día.

-¿Terminaste?-

-Si…-

Respondió alegre el oji-esmeralda, mientras tomaba su plato y su vaso para llevarlos junto al montón de cacerolas y utensilios que estaban sucios en el fregadero. Dándose la media vuelta, para ver al mayor terminando su café mientras miraba hacia un punto muerto frente a él, como si estuviera pensando, y así era… pensaba en la vergüenza de que Eren tuviera que ver el desastre que hacía en la cocina, cada día intentando hacer algo que pudiera ser digerido y no dañino para el menor. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido él solo por varios años sin auto-envenenarse?

-Se-Señor Rivaille…-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo quería agradecerle por la comida, y-yo… quisiera ayudarle a lavar los platos…-

-No tienes que hacer eso…-

-Pero quiero hacerlo...-

-¿Al menos sabes cómo lavar platos?-

-Sí, durante algunos días ayude a la señorita Hanji…-

-¿Esa desquiciada te tuvo como su sirviente?-

-N-No fue así… yo solo quería ayudarla, estuvo aguantando mi presencia y mis llantos sin decir algo o reclamarme; así que me ofrecí a ayudarle en algunas tareas…-

-¿Ella no hacía nada?-

-¡NONONO! E-Ella regresaba muy cansada, y durante la mañana solo sacudía rápidamente el polvo, además de tener que cocinar… p-pero y-yo… no…-

No dijo nada mas, solo con la vista hacia el suelo y con miedo de mirar al mayor, se sintió culpable de haber hablado, pero ya necesitaba una conversación con alguien más que no fuera el mismo, y de alguna forma poder conocer a Rivaille, solo para saber más y tal vez ganarse un amigo….

-Eren…-

Llamo en voz suave y pasible, acercándose lentamente, viendo como el chico cerraba sus ojos con temor a que lo reprendiera, pero no fue así, cuando sintió una leve caricia entre los caminos de su castaña cabellera, transformándose poco a poco en suaves palmadas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y lo que pensó que sería un regaño era un confort de calma por parte de Rivaille…

-Me sorprende que la maldita loca se tomara el tiempo de enseñarte una responsabilidad… sobretodo con lo irresponsable que es ella en el aspecto higiénico…-

-Pe-Perdóneme…-

-Al contrario, no quise ser incomodo… parece que es lo único que se causarte…-

-No-No e-es así… ti-tiene el de-derecho de pre-preguntar si qui-quiere…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, y-yo no po-podria oc-ocultarle algo a us-usted y la señorita Ha-Hanji…-

Era su oportunidad, la luz verde estaba encendida para proseguir. Quería aclarar el misterio de saber quién era Armin, ya que el tema no había salido a flote desde hace tiempo, pero era saberlo ahora o esperar otro permiso…

-Eren, ¿Quién es Armin?-

-…-

Levanto la vista un poco, tragando saliva y dándose valor para contestar sin tartamudear o romper en llanto tan fácilmente, emergiendo los recuerdos de aquel nombre que gritaba entre pesadillas…

-Él era mi mejor amigo y más que eso… prácticamente crecí a su lado, no sé cómo ni porque, pero por más que trato de recordar, siempre estuvo conmigo, desde niños… Era un año menor que yo, pequeño, rubio y de ojos azules… tan azules como el mismísimo cielo sin rastro de nubes… Era muy lindo…-

Un leve pero muy notorio rubor apareció en las mejillas del menor, era fácil distinguirlo con su tono de piel poco modificado, y más cuando el morocho estaba a casi medio metro de distancia. La forma en que Eren había hablado le pareció algo nuevo, era como una colegiala enamorada, y en su interior… sin saber porque… no le gusto para nada…

-Eren, tu…-

El sonido de su celular interrumpió la conversación, exaltando un poco al castaño por el inesperado tono y cabreando al morocho por la mala jugada del destino. Parecía un complot para siempre dejarlo con la pregunta en la boca, en especial con el oji-verde. Tomo su celular con puño cerrado y antes de darse la vuelta dirigió su vista al menor…

-Eren ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme con los platos sucios?-

-¡Con gusto señor!-

Respondió con placer, dándose la media vuelta y acatando la orden que había recibido, mientras Rivaille furioso contestaba la llamada en su habitación…

-¡¿Quién?!-

-Levi…-

-¿Qué pasa Petra?-

-Lamento llamar tan tarde pero, tú cita de trabajo…-

-¿Si?-

-Fue programada para mañana…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Lo siento, trate de llamar antes pero estuve muy ocupada…-

-No, no importa, está bien…-

-Perdona…-

-No te preocupes, al contrario, te debo mucho por lo que estás haciendo…-

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada… en fin, te veré mañana…-

-Sí, adiós y gracias de nuevo…-

Colgó, pero no guardo el pequeño aparato. Rápidamente marco a un número que desquiciaba ver en la mini pantalla del móvil…

-¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Tsk… ¿por una puta vez en la vida no puedes contestar de forma normal?-

-Eso sería aburrido, además… pocas veces tengo esta oportunidad ya que casi nunca me llamas…-

-No tengo opción…-

-¡Uy, pobre del E-NA-NIN!-

-Cállate y escucha… la entrevista de trabajo se anticipo para mañana, y debes cuidar a Eren…-

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Tan rápido?! Vaya… Petra se las ingenio muy rápido…-

-Lo sé…-

-¡Oh! ~ Lo que hace el amor…-

-Cállate…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! No lo niegues, le gustas… lástima que el pequeño Eren le está ganando la batalla…-

-¿Ahora de que mierda hablas?-

-Tú debes saber de que hablo… como sea, mañana iré por él a las ocho en punto, creo que aprovechare el último centavo que me queda y lo llevare con Auruo…-

-Estas en una jodida crisis económica y se te ocurre hacer un festejo…-

-¡Oye! Yo no hable de fiestas, solo quiero cumplir lo que le prometí, además… el pobre necesita conocer a más gente, tal vez así será menos tímido…-

-Como sea, no se te ocurra hacer una de tus famosas cuentas rompe tarjetas de crédito…-

-¡JAJA, NO PROMETO NADA!-

-Idiota…-

-Adiosito, te veré mañana… ¡OH! ~ Y no olvides darle a Eren un besito de las buenas noches por mi…-

-Te odio…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Colgó, arrojando el aparato sobre la cama. Sin querer había imaginado lo que dijo la científica, el hecho de dar una muestra más afectiva al castaño; el darle un beso, estando consiente de la acción, no como aquella vez cuando estaba dormido. Pero ¡NO! Debía estar realmente loco para hacer eso, aunque… ya no sabía que era totalmente normal y cuerdo, que era lo peligroso, que era confiable. Despacio, se acerco al marco de la puerta, espiando al oji-verde desde lo lejos, como terminada de lavar los platos.

El chico sabia hacerlo, a pesar de tener a un desastre como Hanji de instructora, el menor se tomaba el tiempo para verificar que cada utensilio quedara totalmente limpio y seco. No mostraba semblante de aburrimiento o queja, estaba muy entretenido haciendo la tarea que le habían pedido, parado ahí… alto, reluciente y fresco, con su delgada figura resaltante bajo la luz del foco de la cocina, entre sus sencillas prendas que escondían el contorno de su cuerpo y en él su deliciosa piel y…

-"¡¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO?!"- Pensó. Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esa idea, sentía que algo pasaba dentro de él, algo que quizás un término medico no podría describir o detectar. Dio varios pasos hacia adelante para interrumpir la acción del castaño…

-Eren, puedes ir a dormir…-

-Pe-Pero aun no he terminado…-

-Yo terminare, ahora debes ir a dormir, Zoe vendrá por ti mañana para llevarte de paseo…-

-¡¿ENSERIO?!-

-Si…-

-Pero… ¿solo ella y yo? ¿Usted no vendrá con nosotros?-

-No, tengo un asunto que atender…-

-Oh…-

Eso ultimo, sonó como decepción… ¿Eren quería convivir con él también? Es decir, lo hacían, pero no de una forma intima, como ¿amigos?...

-Mañana será un largo día, ya vete a dormir…-

-Está bien…-

Sonriente, dejo de secar su último plato. Dirigiéndose de forma entusiasta hacia el mayor antes de ir a su habitación, el de huéspedes, claro…

-Dulces sueños señor Rivaille…-

No sabía que era esa sensación, pero ver la forma tan tierna y amable en que Eren se dirigió hacia él, removió algo en su interior. Como si sus órganos quisieran cambiar de posición, sin dolor pero con gran confusión y adrenalina. No escucho de algo parecido jamás, pero esperaba que entre plegarias se encontrara la explicación para eso…

-"River, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"-

* * *

><p><strong>antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandan review, este fic creció tan favorablemente que si pudiera le <strong>**daría un montón de abrazos a cada uno de ustedes :'D**

**enserio... hasta el mas simple "continualo" me da motivación para seguirlo, y claro que seguiré, aunque la universidad absorbe mi vitalidad, aunque me tome meses actualizar y años en terminar... SEGUIRÉ! X3 *abrazos a todos***

**el drama ya viene... y espero no me odien por lo que pasara ;U;**

**no diré mas porque luego hago spoiler sin querer xD**

**LOS AMO! ~**

**(PD: si tengo falta de ortografía, díganmelo por favor D8)**


	12. Salida de emergencia

_Deambulando entre la oscura y húmeda carretera de la noche, en quien sabe dónde, y caminando quien sabe desde cuándo. Su pobre vestimenta no le daba ayuda para combatir el frió __que se manifestaba por los arboles que le rodeaban, en las orillas de dicha carretera. Escuchando cada vez más bajo el sonido de las sirenas y los gritos de la gente convirtiéndose en murmullos lejanos, que a cada paso que daba quedaban en total silencio, remplazados por el silbido fúnebre que el viento causaba. Eso ya no le parecía importante, ya nada podía ser más temible que ser encontrado por aquellas bestias. Su mayor prioridad ahora, era cuidar de ambos…_

_En medio de la tempestad, parecía que la calma vendría en forma de una luz con tono blanco amarillezco, que se acercaba por detrás. En defensa de su confusión y nublada visión, se alejo lentamente antes de que esta aparición revelara la forma de un simple auto, que a la vista no se veía sospechoso. Descartando esa idea, al ver a un chico bajar de ahí; medianamente alto, delgado que de no ser por el oscuro suéter que lo cubría juraría que era ligeramente musculoso. De cejas largas y finas, cabello corto y castaño claro, contrario a sus ojos marrones._

_-¡¿HOLA?!-_

_Escucho gritarle sin previo aviso, no se escuchaba como una amenaza pero si algo temperamental… _

_-¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!-_

_El sujeto se acerco lentamente hacia los arbustos donde estaba escabullido, quería correr pero sus entumecidas piernas no se lo permitieron…_

_-¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!-_

_Poco a poco quedaron casi cara a cara, el castaño le miro con detenimiento, ayudado por las luces del auto. Supo de inmediato que si necesitaba ayuda, y su salvador había llegado a tiempo… _

_-Oye, lamento si te asuste pero no suelo ver indigentes vagar por estos rumbos… veo que necesitas ayuda, y mucha…-_

_Aun con su tono altanero, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la ayuda de aquel extraño, a fin de cuentas ya nada podría ser peor… _

_-Mi nombre es Jean…-_

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió con estruendo, dejando tronar el marco y las paredes. El ceño fruncido de Rivaille se contorno más, al escuchar lo que para él sonaba como una chirriante voz…<p>

-¡RAVIOOOOOOOOOOOLI!-

Un puño cerrado con brutal fuerza, fue a dar velozmente a la cabeza de la excéntrica científica, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Aunque sin importar las reprimendas, jamás dejaba de hacer esas entradas triunfales y eufóricas, que ya hasta los vecinos lo tomaban como una señal de que su gruñón vecino tenia visita, y no era algo de que alarmarse… a veces…

-¡LOCA DE MIERDA COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR ASÍ A MI CASA!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Después de tantos años de hacer estas entradas ya deberías estar acostumbrado…-

-Es una costumbre que tu presencia sea una gran molestia…-

-Y sin embargo me abres las puertas de tu casa…-

-Yo no lo hago, tu solo llegas y golpeas la puerta…-

-Es una señal de que estoy aquí…-

-Por desgracia…-

Si bien la sonora risa de la científica corto la paz del morocho, los verdosos y brillantes ojos de Eren al salir de la habitación, causaron que toda atención a su persona se dirigiera a él; en especial usando tan coqueto conjunto de camisa de manga larga color vino, unos pantaloncillos color negro que llegaban a sus rodillas, y unas sencillas zapatillas de cordón color café oscuro.

-¡¿Er-Eren?!-

La voz de Rivaille sonó corta, como si le faltara el aire. Y es de de ver tan coqueto atuendo, dio un leve respingo, tratando de calmarse y sin dejar que el leve rubor que se había creado en sus mejillas, no fuera notorio para ninguno de los presentes, mucho menos Hanji…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¿M-Me ve-veo bien?-

-¡EREN TE VES HERMOSO!-

-¿En-Enserio?-

-No bromearía con algo así, ¡MI PEQUEÑO EREN SE VE TAN…-

Una fuerza descomunal llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, con un morocho cabreado jalándole de la coleta que siempre disponía para peinarse…

-¡TU! Gafas de mierda… ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR QUE EREN SE VISTA ASI?!-

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Míralo… ¡SE VE TAN LINDO!-

-¡CÁLLATE! –

-¡OYE, DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO!-

-¡AGRADECIDO DE TENER UN MOTIVO PARA PATEARTE EL CULO!-

-¡YA BASTA!-

La adolorida voz de Eren interrumpió a tiempo la discusión que los mayores tenían, justo antes de que esta se convirtiera en una escena de un crimen. Ambos veían el triste semblante que el castaño reflejaba en sus ojos esmeralda, brillantes por las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo…

-Y-Yo… es mejor que me vaya…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuestionaron al unisonó…

-Erensito, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-De-Desde que llegue aquí, no he sido más que una carga…-

-Claro que no…-

-Claro que si señorita…-

-Pero solo tratamos de ayudarte…-

-Es verdad señor, y ya lo hicieron… me salvaron de esos monstruos disfrazados de humanos, y con eso es más que suficiente…-

-No lo es…-

Dejando a un lado el agarre que tenia contra Hanji, se acerco al menor y con el mismo confort de antes, palmeo su cabeza esperando que encontrara paz entre sus emociones…

-Eren, aunque te fueras ¿A dónde irías?-

-Yo… no lo sé… pero cualquier lugar es mejor que "La Muralla de los Locos"…-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero… ¿crees que afuera no existen locos peores que los que conociste?-

-¿Pu-Puede haber peores?-

-Mucho peores, pero solo se puede estar a salvo si sabes en quien depositar tu confianza…-

-Pe-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si te atrapan?-

-Solo recuerda… a toda bestia se le puede dar muerte, solo hace falta encontrar un cazador…-

Los ojos del menor soltaron una pequeña lágrima de amarga alegría, acompañada de una leve sonrisa. A la vez que los ojos de la mujer, veían con asombro como su camarada limpiaba con el pulgar la gota que escurría por la mejilla de Eren. Y es que además de eso, no pensó que volvería a escuchar el tan distinguido refrán que el hermano mayor de Rivaille empleaba, como si fuese una creencia o costumbre…

-Gr-Gracias…-

-Como sea, no es nada… este tipo de peleas siempre han existido…-

-¿Y de quien es la culpa Enanin?-

-Tuya por ser tan irritante…-

-Y tuya por ser tan gruñón…-

-Eren ¿vez a lo que me refiero?-

-Eso cre-creo…-

-¡Muy bien Erensito, es hora de irnos!-

-Pe-Pero mi ropa…-

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Ta-Tal vez debería cambiarme…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Es solo que… el señor Rivaille tiene razón, esto puede ser muy…-

-Lindo…-

No podían creerlo, ¿acaso Rivaille estaba haciendo un cumplido estético? Tanto Eren como Hanji quedaron impactados ante tal acto de simpatía, por parte del menor un sonrojo un poco más fuerte que el del mayor, que apenas era visible…

-¿En ve-verdad lo cree?-

-Si… y será mejor que se vayan, Auruo ya debió abrir el restaurante y si no se apresuran perderán el desayuno especial…-

-¡NO, EL DESAYUNO!-

Grito frenética la mujer, tomando la mano de Eren para casi correr mientras ambos terminaba de gritar su despedida…

-¡ENANO, REGRESARE A EREN MAS TARDE!-

-¡NOS VEMOS SEÑOR RIVAILLE, SUERTE EN SU TRABAJO!-

Ambos desaparecieron entre las puertas del elevador. Cerrando la puerta por detrás, el morocho se apresuro para tomar su maletín y guardar los papeles que requería en su entrevista. Su celular sonó al salir de su departamento, sin mirar el número en él, sabia de quien se trataba…

-¿Petra?-

-Levi ¿Dónde estás?-

-Voy en camino…-

-¿Paso algo?-

-No es nada, solo que Hanji vino y…-

-¡Jeje! Con eso basta, no te preocupes, por suerte Mike no ha llegado…-

-¿Mike?-

-Si… es el Doctor encargado de hacer la entrevista…-

-De acuerdo, llegare lo más pronto posible…-

-Estaré esperando afuera del hospital…-

-Entonces te veo ahí…-

-Adiós…-

Guardo el pequeño aparato en un bolsillo de su pantalón, subió al auto de Hanji que "amablemente" le había pedido prestado y arranco lo más rápido que las señales de tránsito le permitían. Durante el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió, aun cuando su mayor prioridad debía ser conseguir el trabajo, cada vez que trataba de desviar su mente hacia otro lado, la imagen de Eren en diferentes expresiones llegaba a él, como si fuera un disco rayado… repitiendo las mismas una y otra vez, sobretodo la de la tristeza y con ella un impulso de querer tener al castaño entre sus brazos…

-River, esto es una maldita locura…-

* * *

><p>-¡¿UNO MAS A CAÍDO?!-<p>

Replico con dura y agresiva voz como de costumbre, mientras desquitaba su ira contra el escritorio y su gordo asistente, mas con el hombre que con el mueble, como era de costumbre…

-Se-Señor Kaney por favor no se altere, recuerde lo que el doctor dijo…-

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA!-

El alterado mandamás comenzó a toser por la irritación que esto le causaba a su garganta y pecho, debido al esfuerzo con el cual hacia sus corajes. Su compañero se acerco para auxiliarle con un vaso de vino tinto para "suavizar el ataque", a pesar de que se le estaba prohibido beber, jamás seguía las reglas al pie de la letra y peor aún, el tirano creaba las suyas…

-Señor, el atentado fue el mismo pero esta vez los explosivos fueron colocados desde la base del edificio, así pudo consumirse mas lentamente…-

-¿Sobrevivientes?-

-Estamos en eso señor…-

-Más vale que tenga pronto el reporte en mis manos…-

-Así será mi señor…-

* * *

><p>Caminando a lo largo de las calles, entre edificios y zonas llenas de gente ir y venir. Paso a paso veía un mundo tan desconocido e increíble, que le era difícil creer que en él habitaran personas tan ruines y putrefactas como los que manejaban "Wand Mary". Aunque aun creía que su vestimenta no era adecuada, las personas a su alrededor no parecían tomarle en cuenta; nadie lo veía de mala forma, tampoco es como si llamara la atención de todos, solo algunos y en su mayoría las mujeres le sonreían al pasar. Era increíble, pero al fin después de tanto tiempo, se sentía aceptado…<p>

-¡HEMOS LLEGADOOOOOOOOOO!-

Anuncio canturreante la extrovertida mujer que lo guiaba al restaurante. Este era un local modestamente grande, pinta familiar, limpia y cómoda, de sillas giratorias, mesa de dulces mini-bar, una gran televisión en un estante de fierro a lo alto, caras sonrientes de un lugar a otro y… en fin, un ambiente al que Eren obviamente jamás experimento pero con el soñó alguna vez…

_"__THE BROSSARD'S"_

-Increíble…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡ME ENCANTA!-

Su rostro se iluminaba con cada detalle en el interior que lo asombraba a tal grado de no haber notado al hombre detrás de la barra que lo miraba con seriedad, como si lo escaneara con la mirada, de arriba abajo una y otra vez…

-¡Hey Hanji que sorpresa verte por aquí!-

-¡AURUO!-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Pues…-

Mientras los mayores hablaban Eren definía cada detalle de aquel sujeto, ya que él había hecho lo mismo. Por sus pequeñas arrugas parecía tener más edad que la científica, aunque podría ser un engaño como el de Rivaille; al verse tan joven y tener en realidad más edad de lo que dice su rostro. Y hablando de… su corte de cabello era muy parecido al del morocho, solo que este en color rubio cenizo, si bien recordaba Rivaille le había dicho que ese hombre trato de igualarlo pero no lo logro al cien por ciento…

-¿Y el mocoso?-

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando escucho aquella típica palabra a la que se había acostumbrado tan rápido…

-Es la razón por la que vine…-

La mujer dio una pequeña palmada a la espalda del menor para que avanzara un poco, este nervioso levanto su mano en forma de saludo, el hombre algo arrogante acepto el gesto, tal vez forzado por tratarse de un amigo de la científica, pero a fin de cuentas un cliente era un cliente…

-Mu-Mucho gusto… so-soy Eren… Er-Eren Jaeger…-

-Auruo Brossard…-

-Eren es un pariente lejano, se quedara un tiempo conmigo así que tal vez lo veras muy seguido por aquí…-

-Mientras compre algo, todo bien…-

-¡Que avaricioso eres!-

-¡Oye Zoe, de algo tengo que vivir!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡JA… JAJA… Ja! Como sea… Jaeger, ¿De dónde eres?-

-Yo…-

-¡ALEMANIA!-

-¡¿HE?!-

Dijeron casi exaltados al escuchar la respuesta que había dado la excéntrica mujer, que por cierto ya había formulado posibles respuestas antes posibles preguntas futuras que le harían al castaño…

-¿Alemania?-

-Si…-

Respondió dudoso, pero comenzó a pensar el camino que tendría esto y la razón de la mentira semi piadosa…

-Es genial… supongo… bien, ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

-Querido Eren, pide lo que quieras…-

-¿En verdad? Pero el dinero…-

-¡NO HAY PROBLEMA! La casa invita…-

-¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO HANJI!-

-Auruo que tacaño eres…-

* * *

><p>La oficina en un silencio de concentración que hace tanto tiempo que no experimentaba, desde que un simple pedazo de platico anuncio su vencimiento hace mucho y lo hizo perder su trabajo. Pero una nueva oportunidad se abría paso para volver a las andadas, pero eso solo lo decidía aquel hombre rubio de bigote y barba corta…<p>

-Bien señor, parece que sus documentos están en orden. Sin embargo el reglamento institucional dicta que la prueba para la bacante es de 2 meses, y por su revalidación de licencia será un mes más… sin embargo, su historial esta impecable y sin errores, así que es probable que ese último mes no lo cumpla, claro… todo depende de su rendimiento…-

-¿Las pruebas serán sin goce de sueldo?-

-Son a base de medio salario…-

Eso sonaba grave, pero nada inesperado, tal vez estaban siendo generosos. Al aceptarlo sin credencial vigente y además dándole la oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo. Sería difícil sobrevivir con tan poco dinero, pero no imposible aun teniendo a un mocoso y una desquiciada casi a mantener… aunque eso ultimo era más desanimo, bueno… ¿excepto por Eren?

-Suena justo…-

-Bien, señor Rivaille… ¿acepta?-

-Si…-

Ambos adultos se dieron la mano para cerrar el acuerdo, además de mostrarle el contrato que estipulaba lo establecido, según Rivaille iba leyendo y aquel hombre esperaba cómodamente al otro lado de su escritorio para que firmara…

-Debo mencionar señor Rivaille que esto no hubiera sido posible sin las referencias de la señorita Ral…-

-Sí, lo sé…-

-Espero sea tan eficiente como ella dice…-

-Créame, no fallare…-

-En eso confió…-

Después de todo, la situación seguía a un curso diferente. Al terminar su registro, Rivaille se dirigió al pasillo donde Petra le esperaba ansiosa de saber el resultado. Con cada paso que daba simplemente sentía una deuda encima, pero que no dudaría…

-¡Levi!-

-Petra, creí que te habías ido…-

-Quise esperarte… dime, ¿Mike te acepto?-

-Sí, empiezo en una semana…-

-¡QUE BIEN!-

-Y también me dijo que fue gracias a ti…-

-¡¿Qu-Qu-Que?!-

-Te lo agradezco mucho…-

-N-No fue nada…-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-¿He?-

-Podríamos ir a almorzar, yo invito…-

-N-No es necesario…-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…-

-Está bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Tú elige…-

No era su costumbre ser tan cortes y caballeroso, o al menos no sin fingirlo pero le debía una, y además no era tan desesperante como otras mujeres con las que se había topado, entre las peores Hanji Zoe, aun así estaba consciente de que la pequeña (casi) castaña sentía algo por él, desde el momento en que se conocieron, durante la Universidad. Pero el sentimiento repelaba contra él, simplemente porque no la veía como algo más que amiga, en su lugar remplazando el amor con admiración al ser una chica que siempre busco la manera de salir adelante desde que sus padres murieron. Aun así Petra Ral era de esas personas tan valiosas que hasta alguien como Rivaille lamentaría perder.

-Hmmm… creo que ya se a donde…-

-Estas pensando en…-

-Oh si…-

Si, en definitiva esa mujer era suspicaz y admirable. Lamentable no corresponder igual, pero ahora su ser estaba en un mar salado de extrañas emociones que se revolvían contra otro mar pero dulce en sentimientos, aunque le emocionaba eso, de alguna forma, podría convertirse en un show interesante…

-"Espero que aun sigan con Auruo…"-

* * *

><p><strong>hola queridos y queridas<strong>

**...**

**no se ni como empezar y mucho menos como terminar; **

**en este tiempo tuve grandes problemas familiares que apenas se resolvieron, fueron días y días de tristeza nivel: MATENME!  
>pero como todo en la vida se tiene que enfrentar y ya paso... pero ahora el sentimiento de tristeza se remplazo con coraje, gracias a la universidad y... en fin, seguro ya les estoy aburriendo con la misma excusa de siempre, perdonen u_u<br>han sido cambios muy pesados que me ponen de mal genio, y por eso tarde en hacer este capitulo...**

**la idea original era subir 2 capítulos seguidos, pero ahorita se me esta derramando la bilis D''x  
>y sentí que eso me retrasaría mas de lo que estoy así que mejor subí este de una vez<strong>

**perdonen por el retraso y por andar desquitando mi coraje aquí! **

**los aprecio muchisimo, por su paciencia y por no perder la fe en este fic QnQ**

**ESTO CONTINUA!**

**PD: si tengo faltas de ortografía por favor díganme :c  
><strong>

**PD 2: gracias a Guest, Ekaterina, Rukii, Perla, Viraney, Asaba-san, Alex Hellsing, Andy0295, , y a todos los que me animan con sus review para continuar esto, y por sus ideas, créanme que las tomare en cuenta  
><strong>

**PD 3: pequeña recomendación, en halloween hice un one-shot especial llamado "ZORRO ESMERALDA" son cordialmente invitados a leerlo y por favor decirme que les parecion **

**UN ABRAZO Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTEEEEEEEEE! c':**


	13. Entrada de disputa

_"… __la cantidad de ácido __nitrogeneo comunal no desgarro el tejido, dando como resultado una variación inteligente de células plurativas…" _

El sonido del teclado a su máxima velocidad, detonaba su furia presenta que evolucionaba en venganza. La malicia femenina se retornaba ante cada párrafo revelador de aberraciones, aunque pocas por el escaso tiempo de trabajo que genero antes de aquel "incidente" con cierto morocho traga bazofia.

"… _todo esto concluye en un potente regenerador, capaz de otorgar a cualquier órgano una capacidad casi indestructible, por no decir un alto índice de vida a comparación con el de la última década…" _

-¿Isabel?-

El llamado ayudo a que el portátil tuviera un respiro, que si bien ya tenía horas y horas de continua escritura reveladora. Por suerte resistiendo el tecleo antes de que estos generaran agujeros en el aparato…

-Farland, creí que aun seguías dormido…-

-¿Dormido, casi al mediodía? Cariño no soy tan holgazán…-

-¡Jajaja! Lo siento…-

-¿Aun no te has duchado, verdad?

Recalco burlón, haciendo énfasis en la vestimenta tan ligera de shorts y blusa de tirantes, combinado con esas pequeñas coletas de mechones rebeldes en nudos, con su cabellera estilo "revolcón de amor"…

-En seguida lo hago… solo tengo que…-

Volviendo a teclear, el hombre se consterno con la actitud maliciosa que su novia adopto. Acercándose por detrás le abrazo y así pudo ver lo que estaba escribiendo con tantas ansias…

-Isabel ya olvídalo…-

-No, no y ¡NO!-

-No te rebajes a su nivel…-

-Entiéndelo, esos bastardos deben pagar lo que nos hicieron…-

-¿Y crees que esta es la forma?-

-¿Tienes una mejor?-

-…-

-¿Y?-

Con un último "click", el archivo marco el envió con éxito, dándole a Isabel la satisfacción de que su plan estaba en marcha y a la perfección. Sin contar el devastador sonido de "error" en el portátil, puesto en gran letra con un fondo rojo brillante…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Gritaron ambos al unisonó, con Isabel por delante tratando de desbloquear el aparato, hasta que este se apago sin motivo alguno. Desconcertados y sin explicaciones trataron de encenderlo. Todo intento no resultaba, y los demás fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta, el cual Farland atendió…

-¡ARGH!-

Un grito ahogado y un estruendo alteraron a la mujer, haciéndola correr al llamado del peligro…

-¡FARLAND!-

Esta quiso acercarse a su herido novio, escupiendo sangre en el suelo. Pero el corpulento hombre encapuchado amenazaba con darle otro golpe al joven…

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!-

El hombre entro a paso lento. A su detrás otro igual le imitaba y se colocaba al otro extremo de la puerta, para impedir mejor el paso. Aun peor que todo, una cara lamentablemente familiar entraba con gran descaro y soberbia…

-Ma… Marlo…-

-Hola Isabel…-

-¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Acaso crees que somos estúpidos?-

-¿Qué?-

-No te imaginas lo que años de informática avanzada han hecho conmigo…-

-Yo…-

El morocho chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que los mastodontes guardianes pasaron por encima del cuerpo de Farland, dándole más agonía y dolor. En reacción, Isabel corrió hacia su habitación, tratando de bloquear la puerta con todo lo que estuviera a la mano, pero no servía de nada ante la fuerza bruta de aquellos hombres. Con la puerta de la habitación abierta, uno de ellos tomo a la chica para evitar que gritara antes de tiempo, asegurando las ventanas de todo el lugar y con Marlo al frente, este cerró la puerta con suma lentitud, para después dar un chasquido más y así los gritos de ayuda por parte de Isabel comenzaron a sonar…

-¡AAAAAH, NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO!-

El morocho se deleitaba a tales palabras de auxilio y agonía por parte de la joven, combinándose con los que Farland generaba a cada momento, intentando hablar…

-Su… suel… tala…-

-¿He?-

-De… deja… deja… la…-

-Estas de coña…-

Una gran patada fue a dar al rostro del chico, haciéndole voltear casi todo el cuerpo, y este creando un charco de sangre, transformándose en un camino cuando Marlo le tomo del tobillo y lo arrastro hasta la habitación donde yacía un espectáculo aberrante, especialidad de "Wand Mary"…

-El verdadero show empieza…-

* * *

><p>El olor a café y bizcochos, el azúcar por doquier y el sonido de la mantequilla derretirse. Un deleite para todos los presentes en el lugar, la mayoría adultos y estudiantes que habían pasado a tomar un rico desayuno, de esos que solo Auruo sabia darles un toque especial, perfecto para estar activos durante la jornada del día…<p>

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Erensito…-

-Mmm…-

-Mocoso, por Dios traga de una buena vez…-

-¡Auruo!-

El menor hizo caso al llamado de atención, casi ahogándose en el intento. Pero era inevitable, al tener un gran plato de panqueques con miel, de inmediato fue atacado por el voraz apetito del castaño…

-Lo siento señor…-

-Al menos se que están deliciosos ¿no?-

-¡SI! Están increíbles…-

-¡JA! Niño, créeme que eso no es nada comparado co…-

El sonido de la puerta abrirse con brusquedad, hizo que algunos voltearan a ver de quien se trataba y con qué apuro. Entre ellos Hanji, Eren y un calmado Auruo veían a una chica de complexión delgada y blanca, pelo oscuro y rasgos serenos, portando un bolso escolar en conjunto con su ropa, destacando un delantal rojo oscuro…

-¡HEY MIKASA!-

-¡LAMENTO EL RETRASO SEÑOR YO…-

Sus iris grises dieron directamente con los esmeralda de Eren, sonrojándose mientras caminaba lentamente hacia quien era su jefe. El menor vio los gestos de la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y así dar una señal de que era inofensivo…

-Buenos días Mikasa…-

-Bu-Buenos días…-

-Ellos son unos amigos…-

-¡HOLAAAAAAA! Soy Zoe, Hanji Zoe… y este lindo muchacho es Eren…-

-Eren Jaeger…-

Ambos menores estrecharon sus manos, por parte de la joven una calidez comenzó a fluir por su mano hasta recorrer su cuerpo, en especial su ahora leve sonrojo en la cara…

-Mikasa llegas justo a tiempo, la orde están listas…-

-Ya voy señor, con permiso…-

La chica se aparto rápidamente antes de que su cara se prendiera en un gran tono rojo que ya poco le faltaba, dejando su bolsa en uno de los percheros de la parte de atrás, comenzó a entregar y tomar pedidos, dándose el lujo de mirar de reojo a Eren de vez en cuando, mientras este seguía conversando con la científica y el chef…

-No puedo creer que te despidieran…-

-¿Enserio?-

-De algún modo si pero no por algo como eso…-

-Solo defendía lo que era justo…-

-¿No crees que te costó muy caro?-

-¡NO!-

-Ok, ok…-

-Pfff ~ Sabes que no puedo quedarme de brazos cuando se trata de algo así…-

-Lo sé te conozco, siempre has defendido tus principios…-

-¡Así es!-

Se respondió triunfante y orgullosa la mujer, sin notar las presencias que estaban detrás de ella, una de ellas muy sombría y dominante…

-Pero eso no te quita lo idiota…-

Hanji y Eren se dieron media vuelta para ver quien respondió, aunque por el tono de voz eso no era misterio, pero si satisfacción para Auruo por la segunda presencia que le acompañaba…

-Enanin, que grata sorpresa…-

-No puedo decir lo mismo…-

-Lo decía por Petra…-

-Cállate…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Señorita Hanji…-

-¡Oh! Lo siento mi niño, Petra él es Eren…-

-Hola Eren…-

-Un placer conocerla señorita Petra…-

-Qué lindo ~ un jovencito muy educado…-

-No lo aprendió de Rivaille…-

-Ya cállate Zoe…-

-¡JA!-

El hombre tras la barra miraba con alegría a la pequeña acompañante del hombre a quien tanto admiraba y respetaba…

-¡BIENVENIDOS!-

-Gracias Auruo…-

-Petra hace tanto que no te veía por aquí…-

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupada en el hospital, últimamente ha habido muchos accidentes…-

-Oh claro, supe algo sobre eso, un par de sujetos encontrados casi muertos en los callejones, y otros más arrollados entre el trafico…-

-Fue horrible…-

-Oí que uno de ellos salió de la nada, semi desnudo y confundido…-

-Lo más extraño es la cicatriz que portaba en el vientre…-

Con esto último Eren se sobresalto, dejando caer su tenedor y comenzando a toser con fuerza por los trozos de comida que no habían bajado aun a su estomago. Los adultos a su alrededor comenzaron a auxiliarlo palmeando su espalda…

-¡EREN!-

-¡¿MOCOSO QUE TIENES?!-

-¡Necesita agua!-

Habían atendido a la orden, y de inmediato Mikasa se acerco rápidamente con un vaso de agua, ayudándole a sostener el vaso, poco a poco Eren bebió el liquido con ayuda de la azabache, quien aprovecho para recargarse al lado del castaño, algo que a Rivaille no le pareció "adecuado"…

-Muy bien mocosa, el ya está bien…-

-Tiene que beber toda el agua…-

-Dije que ya está bien…-

-Y yo digo que debe beber todo el vaso…-

-Auruo ¿Cómo puedes tener a una maldita mocosa como ella aquí?-

-¿He? Pues necesitaba personal, y…-

-No sé que se cree usted, pero yo aquí solo hago mi trabajo, un trabajo que el señor Auruo Brossard me otorgo, por lo tanto solo ¡ÉL! Puede darme órdenes…-

Ambos se miraban con desprecio, casi los presentes podían jurar que había rayos oscuros atravesando aquellas miradas entre Mikasa y Rivaille, junto con un manto de neblina rojiza que amenazaba con soltar el lado salvaje de ambos, con un Eren nervioso en medio de ellos dos, el pobre chico desde hace minutos termino de beber el vaso con agua y la azabache seguía pegándole el vaso a los labios. Para sacarle de ese tenso ambiente, la excéntrica mujer tomo al chico rápidamente, captando la atención de todos…

-¡Jajajajaja! Amigos nosotros tenemos que irnos…-

-¡HEY! ¿A dónde se supone que te lo llevas cuatro ojos?-

-De compras, ¿vienes Petra?-

-No gracias, me quedo con Levi…-

-Oh si… ¡Jejeje!-

-Cállate Zoe…-

-Eren fue un gusto conocerte…-

-Igualmente señorita Petra… señorita Mikasa, muchas gracias por… y-ya sa-sabe…-

-N-No tienes que agradecerme, por cierto puedes llamarme solo Mikasa…-

-Está bien, Mikasa…-

-¡SE VEN TAN LINDOS JUNTOS!-

-¡YA CALLATE MALDITA LOCA!-

-Uy que humor… ¡NOS VEMOS!-

Así ambos desaparecían del lugar, dejando atrás a un Rivaille cabreado y confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, dándole miradas asesinas de vez en cuando a Mikasa, está respondiendo de igual forma. Evitándole dar importancia, comenzó a conversar con Petra en una de las esquinas de la barra, mientras comían y eran atendidos por Auruo, este tratando de parecer presumido o superior ante Petra pero esto no se le daba más que la mínima atención. Sin importar como fluyera la conversación, el morocho no podía quitarse de la cabeza al oji verde cerca de la altanera mocosa, según él, de gran insolencia que se acercara tanto al chico, apenas conociéndolo.

* * *

><p>-Señorita Hanji…-<p>

-¿Qué pasa Eren?-

-La señorita Petra, ¿es novia del señor Rivaille?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues… parecían…-

-No, en realidad no… aunque Petra siempre ha estado interesada en él…-

-Oh…-

-¿Estas celoso?-

-Confundido…-

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy confundido… de alguna forma, me parece que ellos hacen una linda pareja, pero eso tal vez lastime al señor Auruo…-

-Pues…-

-Al señor Auruo le gusta la señorita Petra ¿verdad?-

-Si… ¿pero como supiste?-

-Por cómo se comporto, y la forma en que sonreía. Las personas enamoradas ven a su amor de una forma especial, creando gestos especiales para ellas, así de alguna forma dan a conocer sus sentimientos…-

-Eren ¿Cómo sabes algo así?-

-Y-Yo… solo lo sé…-

No quería ser desconfiado, pero había cosas de las que no estaba seguro de hablar. Entre ellas varias que habían pasado en "Wand Mary", por obvias razones, sobre todo con cierta persona que había sido especial para él, de una forma que lo hacía sentir completo. Una manera de tener un rayo de esperanza en un pedazo de infierno que se desataba en la tierra, rayo mismo que extinguieron cruelmente con sus maestrías aberrantes y atrocidades, que bien son la prueba de que la ciencia y la religión no deberían ir de la mano.


	14. Ala rota - Parte 1

Con el tiempo en marcha la confusión de Rivaille se hacía cada vez más clara, con aquellas salidas que Eren hacia, en compañía de Hanji claro. Aquellos orbes esmeralda brillaban un poquito más cada día y su piel perdía palidez, fastidiando al morocho ya que esto lo notaba cuando volvía de con Auruo, y con esto quiere decir que tal vez Mikasa era la culpable. No quería admitirlo, no al menos ante alguien ¿tangible? Pero se sentía… tal vez… solo tal vez… un poquitín… casi casi… poquitín… ¡CELOSO!

Aun después de lo que paso en el primer encuentro con la azabache, ni él ni mucho menos Eren tomaron el tema, solo Hanji algunas veces, para molestarle, y bien funcionaba pues imaginarse a ambos jóvenes tan juntos...

-"Con una mierda la puta que la pario… ¡Y a Zoe también!… los mocosos de ahora se creen tan superiores a uno… mocosa de mierda, no tiene derecho… pero Eren es mas idiota aun, entiendo que paso cosas muy difíciles, ¡¿pero cómo puede tomarle la confianza tan rápido a una… a una… ¡MIERDA, RIVER ¿POR QUÉ?!"-

Sus pensamientos no le daban más que para insultar la mayor parte del tiempo, queriendo calmar su ira y su vigor se descargaba contra la suciedad que encontraba en su departamento, bien si con suerte encontraba una, puesto a que era demasiado limpio como para ver una pisca de bacterias acumuladas en algún lugar, a veces creía imaginarlas y limpiaba donde ya estaba más que rechinando de limpio…

-Señor Rivaille…-

Dejo de maldecir un momento, cuando el castaño toco la puerta de su habitación, que por cierto esta vez estaba abierta y pudo ver el interior por primera vez desde que llego a vivir con él…

-¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto con tono de molestia bien reflejada también en sus ojos, con temor el menor se alejo un poco, mientras sostenía aquella libreta que la científica le había dado, prácticamente transformada en un casi diario de vida…

-Al-Alguien to-to-toca la pu-puerta-ta…-

-¿He?-

Era verdad, había alguien tocando. Dejo los productos de limpieza en el suelo, con los que lustraba las ventanas, paso a un lado del chico, que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por miedo a que le hiciera algo, pero solo había pasado de largo para alivio de él, y fastidio para el mayor. Antes de salir miro a un lado de su cama, en un pequeño mueble donde yacía una lámpara y una foto, esta a lo lejos podía notar que era Rivaille más pequeño, tal vez de niño, atrás de él una mujer y a un lado un niño, más bien un adolescente, pero no pudo distinguir más detalles, y no quería por temor a que el morocho se enojara con él, si es que Eren pensaba que ya lo estaba, no quería tener problemas, o causar más. Rivaille abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su excéntrica amiga, pero de rara forma (más de lo habitual), esta se veía opacada y con un aire de mal ver…

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no habrá insultos ni vulgaridades?-

-…-

-Bien, supongo que al fin entendiste que…-

-Isabel y Farland están muertos…-

-…-

La frase cayo como balde de agua fría, hasta para Eren que estaba a casi dos metros de Rivaille, y ni siquiera conocía a los nombrados. La mayor se abrió paso para entrar y cerrar la puerta por detrás, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Eren y Rivaille en otro al lado…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Ellos… no se…-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Erd me llamo… Levi… alguien los asesino…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡LOS MATARON! La policía encontró sus cuerpos… a pedazos…-

-¿Tienen alguna pista?-

-No aun, pero pienso lo peor…-

-Crees que…-

-"Wand Mary"-

Escucharon a Eren pronunciar el nombre de ese horrible lugar, el pobre chico temblaba de miedo al pensar que ellos habían sido culpables de aquel asesinato y peor aún, si había sido por su búsqueda y captura…

-¿Erensito?-

-Y-Yo… no, no… no debo seguir aquí…-

Lagrimas brotaron poco a poco, opacando su bella mirada, ahora triste…

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mi culpa… fue mi culpa… ¡otra vez!-

El llanto se hizo más fuerte, mientras tapada su rostro con ambas manos. El instinto maternal de la científica cedió a flote y abrazo al más chico para calmar su agonía…

-¡No Eren! no digas eso…-

-Fue mi culpa…-

-No lo es Eren…-

-No debo seguir aquí… los mataran…-

-Mocoso, tampoco podemos abandonarte…-

Esta vez Rivaille tuvo su atención, acercándose a los pies de Eren, se coloco de rodillas para apreciar su rostro desde abajo, ya que el castaño no se atrevía a elevarlo…

-Se-Señor… -

-No te abandonaremos, mucho menos en esta situación…-

-Pero…-

-Estuve consciente del riesgo, desde que sentí la primera explosión en "Wand Mary", desde que las llamas consumieron cada piso, desde que te encontré inconsciente en el piso 10… desde que te salve. Habrá etapas difíciles de superar, pero no imposibles…-

-Señor…-

Las lágrimas pararon, con algunas aun adornando su rostro. El morocho no pudo evitar acercar su mano y limpiarle, con tan bello rostro siendo ensuciado con esas gotitas de sal, un leve sonrojo broto del menor, y una calidez emergió al instante en ambos extremos de piel. Este se acerco rápidamente y le dio a Rivaille un abrazo, correspondiendo con agrado, pues el calor que habitaba solo entre la mejilla y la mano, ahora fluía por ambos cuerpos, dándoles una confortable satisfacción. Hanji por otro lado se aparto un poco, dejando en su momento al morocho y al castaño.

* * *

><p>El día no podía demacrarse más, aun con el clima en pleno apogeo, con esa brisa acariciando los deprimentes rostros de los presentes en el funeral. Había tanto sentimiento de luto y lagrimas correr a montones, ambos jóvenes habían sido tan queridos. Todo fue pasando lento, excepto por el último adiós, para el cual la caja no pudo ser abierta por advertencia de los forenses, los cuerpos habían quedado muy mal en los últimos días desde que habían perecido, la imagen iba a ser demasiado impactante para todos, así que se mantuvieron sellados.<p>

El pésame para las familias de ambos no parecía tener fin, entre lamentables platicas sobre cómo ocurrieron los hechos, según la policía. Entre ellas una de las noticias más lamentables; Isabel esperaba un hijo. Un tipo de hecho que Hanji Zoe no pudo resistir en romper al llanto, con Eren a un lado acompañándola en todo momento, experimentando el mismo dolor, dolor mismo que han sentido en vida, aunque el menor más de una vez.

Todos volvieron a sus hogares, la científica con un gran dolor de cabeza, prefirió que Eren siguiera con Rivaille, aunque era su turno de cuidarlo pero necesitaba estar sola, por preferencia ante asuntos femeninos y melancólicos. Aun con el menor en objeción, no le quedo de otra que obedecer, pero durante el transcurso no podía dejar de pensar en la científica…

-Eren…-

El mayor entro a la habitación, mientras el chico cerraba la libreta y la colocaba bajo su almohada, cuando volteo a verle este tenía sus bellos irises verdes en un rojo sanguíneo alrededor, producto del llanto. El morocho se sentó a su lado, bien necesitaba compañía, o tal vez él la quería…

-¿Si, señor?-

-Yo…-

-…-

-Solo quería saber si necesitas algo…-

-Oh… estoy bien, muchas gracias señor…-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-Es que… tus ojos…-

-Y-Yo… lo-lo siento… pro-prometo que me callare, lo juro…-

-No es eso, si lo necesitas puedes llorar, todo lo que quieras…-

-Pero solo are ruido… no quiero molestar mas…-

-No me molestas, al contrario, prefiero que te desahogues, así tal vez te sientas mejor…-

-Estoy bien señor, creo que ya tuve suficiente…-

La manera en como tallaba sus bellos ojos, se limpiaba su húmeda carita con la manga de su suéter, sacudía un poco la cabeza y con ella sus castaños cabellos jugaban entre la gravedad. No pudo evitar comparar al castaño con un cachorrito, hasta la pequeña sonrisa que le dirigía, parecía un animalito indefenso pidiendo compasión, mostrando sus atributos más adorables, para que alguien lo tomara en brazos, y así fue…

-¿Se-Señor Rivaille?-

El chico fue tomado entre los brazos del mayor, sintiendo otra vez la calidez que le ocasiono la primera vez. Con el menor avergonzado por el acto, solo se mantenía inmóvil y rígido contra el pecho de Rivaille, sintiendo un fresco aroma a limpio y colonia francesa. El morocho no respondía, solo quería mantenerlo contra él, además de eso, quería tener la calidez de Eren, pero en sus labios… otra vez… poco a poco el castaño correspondió el abrazo…

-Eren…-

-Señor Rivaille, gracias por todo…-

-Todo estará bien…-

-Lo deseo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Vivir sin miedo… quiero aprender a hacerlo, ser fuerte… como usted, como la señorita Hanji… como Mikasa… como Armin…-

-…-

¡OH NO! No lo creyó posible, no pensó en escuchar algo así, mucho menos que mencionara a la azabache, ahora que había tranquilizado su enojo por ella, incluso había olvidado el nombre "Armin", que Eren pronunciaba con tanto cariño. No lo aceptaba, no dejaba de pensar en ello, ¿tan amigos se habían vuelto? O peor ¿eran algo más? ¿Qué tanto sabia de ella? ¿Y ella de él sabía? ¿Sabía sobre Eren y su situación? Peor mucho peor ¿Ella era capaz de saber más que Levi Rivaille? ¿Con tan solo pocos y míseros días de conocer a Eren, había logrado más que Rivaille en semanas? No podía, no creía y no sabía en qué pensar, ni cómo reaccionar, pero solo podía sentir ira…

-¡AGH!-

Un grito de dolor por parte del chico, estaba contra la cama, sus manos sujetadas a cada lado, Rivaille contra su pecho recargaba todo su peso para inmovilizarle. Su cara de consternación daba mucho que desear y temer…

-Eren…-

-Se-Se-Señor…-

El pobre temblaba, el miedo y el dolor en sus muñecas se estaba haciendo más grande, a medida que Rivaille apretaba, sus mejillas ardían por la incómoda cercanía que estaba entre ellos, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

-¿Qué vez en esa perra?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Qué tiene esa estúpida mocosa, para que tú desees tanto estar con ella?-

-Y-Yo… no-no sé qué…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¿La deseas?-

-Y-Yo no…-

-¿Qué hay de Zoe, también la quieres?-

-Se-Se-ño-ñor…-

-¿Qué tal Armin?-

-…-

No hubo respuesta y las lágrimas al fin salieron, otra vez. El llanto era silencioso, más que con Eren dejando fluir el lagrimal, y su mirada perdida en la del mayor. Se sentía tan deplorable por dentro, al igual como se veía por fuera, pero el silencio otorga, y a Rivaille eso fue una respuesta afirmativa. Acercando su rostro al cuello del chico, comenzó a oler y lamer, dando pequeños mordiscos entre ellos…

-Ya entiendo todo… dime Eren ¿Qué tan bueno era Armin contigo?-

-Se-Señor…-

-¿Tan bueno era? ¿Qué te hacia? ¿O acaso tú le hacías "cosas" a él? ¿Pedían turnos para hacerlo?-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!-

Rápidamente Eren lo aparto con un empujón, pero poco sirvió cuando Rivaille lo tomo de los hombros, obligándolo a girar. Con él de nuevo acorralándolo, el chico solo sentía algo correr bajo su camisa, descendiendo lentamente hasta sus bajas extremidades…

-Señor… no…-

Suplicaba en voz baja, no quería perturbar la situación con gritos, su mirada quería perderse poco a poco, mientras solo dejaba fluir lágrimas, y con ellas los recuerdos de "Wand Mary", a la par con cada mordisco que Rivaille daba de su oreja a su cuello…

-Eren…-

-N-No…-

-Puedo ser mejor…-

-N-No… po-por favor…-

-Yo soy mejor…-

Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del castaño, este solo sintió la mano del mayor en su virilidad y comenzó a forcejear, intento fallido por tener aun el peso de Rivaille encima…

-Ngh…ah…-

Un gemido apenas audible, ahogado por las ganas de romper en gritos y llanto, pero no quería, no podía, sentía pánico de hacerlo…

-Eren…-

-No… por favor… no…-

-Soy mejor…-

-No… Ar…min no…-

Ya no podía con eso, escuchar a Eren pensando en otro, o en otros que no fueran él. Debería estar agradecido con él en especial, Rivaille lo había salvado, se estaba arriesgando por él y siempre se daba a entender otra cosa. Creyendo que el oji esmeralda no tenía interés, ya estaba en su límite. Giro rápidamente al chico, arranco la parte de arriba del pantalón, dejándoselo a medias, el tirón de tela también se trajo consigo su ropa interior y parte del suéter, y la camisa…

-Entonces que así sea…-

-¿Qu-Qué? ¡AAAAH NGH!-

No supo en qué momento Rivaille se había bajado el pantalón y lo había penetrado de una sola estocada. Eren se contorsionaba de dolor, agonizando por la dolorosa fricción que comenzaba sangrar, tomaba las sabanas con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a romperse entre sus uñas. Por otro lado Rivaille no se movía, mirando el techo, solo podía sentir el calor de la sangre fluir alrededor de su pene, una calidez mecho más satisfactoria y deseada que un simple abrazo, más que eso quería sentirlo también, junto con la de un beso, ambas juntas para uno de los mejores orgasmos que tal vez tendría…

-Aah aah…-

Gemidos roncos salieron de Eren, dándole una mirada suplicante a Rivaille, ambos se encontraron cuando el chico había dejado caer su espalda, haciendo mover un poco la cama, aun llorando y algo lucido, intentaba pronunciar palabra pero por mas no podía, solo alaridos y balbuceos sin sentidos con saliva chorreando…

-Eren…-

-Ngh ah…-

Acercándose más y más, le tenía en brazos otra vez, mirándose; uno con deseo y el otro con pánico. Salió y entro soltando mas alaridos del menor, no quería oírlos de ese modo, no era lo que quería, así que comenzó a buscar…

-¡NO, ARGH… NGH… KYA, AH!-

-Eren, Eren, Eren…-

Deseaba que Eren correspondiera de la misma forma que él, pero solo veía temor en su estado de shock, nada más que alaridos que creía que callarían si daba más fuerte, rasgando lo que le quedaba de ropa al pobre chico… con enormes tirones de dientes, soltando también varios bestiales gruñidos...

-¡AAAH AAH YAA!-

No sabía quien estaba más desesperado, él con el hecho de que Eren no aceptaba su toque, o Eren que no sabía cómo pedir que se detuviera. Los gritos se intensificaron, al igual que el mal genio de Rivaille, sin ningún pedazo de prenda encima de Eren, había comenzado a desquitarse contra los pezones del chico, succionándolos con fuerza, al borde de lactar sangre. Pero los gritos seguían y seguían, desesperado beso los labios del menor con demasiada fuerza, chocando sus dientes contra sus encías y parte de sus labios, cortándolos un poco pero de manera profunda. Se deleitaba con el metálico pero dulce sabor de su sangre, un néctar que hacia reaccionar su cuerpo como un afrodisíaco, quería sentir más de Eren, quería que fuera solo para él. La idea le entusiasmaba, y se reflejaba con el ritmo acelerado de sus caderas, chapoteando la sangre y el líquido pre-seminal, mordisqueando el labio del chico para que brotara más sangre, cerrando sus ojos en una fantasía del oji verde perdiéndose en el éxtasis, disfrutando las "caricias" que le otorgaba, dejando en claro lo que sentía por él y de él. Su juego de cuerpo a cuerpo termino en un gran orgasmo, corriéndose dentro del menor, solo sintió como Eren ahogaba un último grito antes de caer desmayado por Morfeo. Sintiendo el semen salir del lastimado ano, seguido de la sangre, teniendo aun a su niño en brazos, no pudo abrir más los ojos, cayendo a un lado de Eren, en un abrazo posesivo, esperaba que luego de descansar este lo aceptara, estaba seguro de que lo haría después de demostrar lo que sentía y poner sus pensamientos en claro. Pero no sabía que era una fantasía más irreal que el acto que había cometido, un acto que eliminaría toda oportunidad de tener algo con ese angelito de alas rotas, bellos ojos esmeralda y cuerpo bañado en sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>pueden decirlo, soy pésima en escribir hard QnQ<strong>

**hola a todos GUAPISIMOS! BD**

**aquí**** Muera deseándoles (muy tarde) que tengan una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! **

**y de nuevo con mis tardanzas, pero pues no estuve de animo los últimos días; un familiar muy cercano falleció y me sentí muy mal :'c**

**viendo a mi familia tan triste, siendo época navideña, pues ¿que puedo decir? se me fueron las fuerzas de todo, pero apoyándonos entre si vamos superando la perdida**

**poco a poco vamos recuperándonos QwQ**

**y bueno queridos lectores y lectoras, saben que los adoro :'D **

**nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización!**

***besos y abrazos***

**PD: si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, les agradeciera mucho que me dijeran, gracias ~ o3ó**


	15. Ala rota - Parte 2

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**este capitulo puede causar kokoros rotos (?) se recomienda un klinex (;n;) ... una caja de ser necesario...**

* * *

><p><em>Desde tiempos inmemorables ha existido la necesidad del hombre, en todos sus aspectos, dando una constante lucha por dejar su dominio en el mundo, haciendo que la soberbia y la fuerza bruta de su ser corrompa desde la tierra hasta el infierno, ¿pero qué pasa si estas se mezclan? Peor aun cuando se le involucra un tramo de cielo.<em>

_-Ngh… grnh… ah…-_

_-¡TRAGALO TODO MALDITA PUTA!-_

_-Ah… lástima por ti que no te toco el culo, es tan húmedo y estrecho…-_

_-Cállate maldita mierda, la próxima vez a ti te toca la boca…-_

_-Angh….-_

_-Tsk…-_

_Los mil demonios desatados en un ángel de mirada verdosa, bañándole de blanquecina viscosidad, soltando insulto a su ser solo para quebrantarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Deberes que para algunos serian aberraciones, estos son de gran vida cotidiana en lugares como canceles, anexos, internados, asilos, manicomios, o peor aun… todos juntos._

_Su nombre es E303, un código que hacia olvidar su verdadero yo; Eren Jaeger (de 9 años). Ante las mentiras bíblicas, ese código era un privilegio para aquellos que lograban pasar las barreras de la naturaleza. Nada más que pobres almas en desgracia que llegaron a parar en ese cacho de infierno negro, porque no había color más exacto para representar a "Wand Mary" o mejor conocido como "La Muralla de los Locos". _

_-¡Hey maricón!- _

_Recalco uno de los guardias que entraba a la celda, mirando con asco al pequeño que temblaba en una esquina, cubriéndose con una sucia y delgada manta, apenas resaltando la rubia cabellera y sus llorosos ojitos azules…_

_-Aquí tienes…-_

_Acto seguido su compañero entro, arrastrando el cuerpo que hace un momento desgarraban a placer. Ambos solo salieron riendo a carcajadas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…_

_-¡EREN!-_

_El menor grito, se acerco para analizar la ya típica situación de su amigo, este abrió los ojos lentamente. Verde y azul se cruzaron, estas miradas llorosas y llenas de dolor extremo, fundiéndose en un delicado abrazo, única cura para aliviar las amargas asperezas de su vida…_

_-Ar… min…-_

_-Eren…-_

_-Te qui… quie…ro…-_

_-Nunca te dejare solo…-_

_-Arm…-_

_-Ya no hables…-_

_Con la fuerza que pudo llevo a su querido amigo al mugriento colchón que hacían llamar cama y comenzó a cubrirle con la manta, cosa que a Eren no le pareció…_

_-Armi-min no…-_

_-No comiences de nuevo Eren, ya te lo dije, nunca te dejare solo…-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Estas muy lastimado…-_

_-V-Vale la pe-pena…-_

_-No digas eso…-_

_-No quiero que te lastimen…-_

_Casi siempre era su misma conversación, el de Armin por tener que lamentarse de que su amigo se sacrificara por él, y el de Eren por provocarle esa angustia, pero él haría eso y mucho más, si era necesario llegar hasta los brazos de la muerte lo haría si así Armin podía ser feliz. _

_-Eren, ellos…-_

_-Si…-_

_-Perdóname Eren, tu bebito no…-_

_-No me pidas perdón…-_

_-Eren…-_

_-Por favor…-_

_Con lagrimas, sollozos y jadeos, ambos buscaron protección entre las delgadas fibras de su manta, como el abrazo de una madre, una madre que nunca conocieron o tuvieron._

_Niños como ellos era lo que mantenía el último piso, aislados del resto de los demás dementes, por su capacidad especial que los hacía de máxima seguridad; el procrear, proyecto que al principio consistía en crear una raza de soldados superiores al humano ordinario, pero al tener fallas sobre vientres femeninos, esto paso a la creación de un vientre masculino, ya que la testosterona mostraba un alto grado de resistencia. Con el tiempo la necesidad de fondos los guio a eliminar la misión principal y se enfocaron a una que era tan milagrosa como ilegal; usar células madre para vientres y regeneraciones que ayudarían a desafortunadas mujeres que no pudieron tener bebes. Cosa simple como cumplir el sueño de mujeres para ser madres, tenían precios tan caros como el de criar huérfanos y arrebatar niños a cualquier oportunidad, siendo así aislados para convertirse en maquinas de fetos. Para desgracia de chicos como Eren y Armin que habían sido criados como muñecos hasta casi los 5 años y corrompidos a pedazos a los 6, dándole gran ventaja al pequeño rubio ya que su proceso de fecundación era más lento que el de ojitos esmeralda, haciéndolo candidato más favorable. Juntos desde niños, su relación se favoreció de una amistad que para Armin era como de hermanos pero para Eren era mucho más que eso, a tal grado de sacrificar su cuerpo y alma, suplicando por su violación para que así se olvidaran del más chico, plan que a veces tenía sus fallos, último de los cuales habían sido fatales._

_El tiempo corría lento al menos en ese lugar, los pocos rayos de sol que traspasaban los barrotes los hacía entrar en razón, solo para saber las horas que pasaban y calcular aproximadamente la hora en que sus verdugos sexuales entrarían a la celda…_

_-Armin…-_

_-¿Qué pasa Eren?-_

_-Están en camino, sabes…-_

_-Esta vez no Eren…-_

_-¡Armin!-_

_-No te dejare esta vez…-_

_-¡No Armin, no debes hacerlo!-_

_-Eren… estoy cansado…-_

_-Pero…-_

_Pequeñas lágrimas adornaban ambos rostros intactos de sufrimiento, con un cargo extra de dolor por parte del oji esmeralda por su última violación. Sus cuerpecitos buscaron protección el uno del otro, a la vez que el pequeño rubio acariciaba el pequeño bulto en el vientre de su amigo…_

_-Estoy cansado Eren… cansado de que tengas que dar la cara por mí, ha sido tanto tiempo en que ellos me tomaron, es mi turno esta vez…-_

_-Armin por favor no…-_

_-Te quiero Eren…-_

_-Armin… yo…-_

_Su coraje y valor por decir lo que sentía quedo atrás, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un par de brutos musculosos con apariencia peor que a la de un matón escolar, estos tenían un morbo que los poseía en todo su ser, un oscuro ser…_

_-Las pequeñas putas ya despertaron…-_

_Su miedo se reflejaba en sus lágrimas infinitas, sus cuerpos temblando de miedo y el sudor frio que escurría entre sus espaldas. Uno de los mayores se acerco para tomar al oji azul del cabello, dándole un gran tirón que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor…_

_-¡AAAH!-_

_-Hace tiempo que no jugamos contigo…-_

_-Ngh…-_

_-Únete a la diversión…-_

_En esa fría frase su delirio comenzó, cuando arrojo al menor al piso azotando su pecho, mientras gritaba y su verdugo se bajaba los pantalones. Sin previo aviso solo comenzó a penetrarlo…_

_-¡AAAAAHHHH!-_

_-¡AR…!-_

_Su fiel amigo intento acudir en su ayuda, pero también fue sometido por el compañero del otro, siendo arrojado al sucio colchón y apretando su cuello por detrás para evitar que hiciera escándalo…_

_-Cállate, pedazo de mierda…-_

_-¡NGHHHHH AGHHHN!-_

_Intentaba gritar, pero era callado por su rostro y la tela sucia que comenzaba a saborear su lengua. Su grito se intensifico cuando al igual que el rubio, sintió algo duro entrar en su adolorido y sangrante ano…_

_-¡NGHHHRRRRRR!-_

_La desesperación viajaba en todo el piso, al escuchar no solo a su amado amigo agonizar, sino que también a las demás celdas donde cientos de gritos se unían a coro, un coro de ángeles caídos y risas de demonios. Su cabeza punzaba, su vientre comenzaba a sentirse apretado y algo plano, ya no podía aguantar ante cada embestida, pronto comenzaría a dormirse, algo que a su atacante no le agrado para nada…_

_-¡PON ATENCIÓN__MALDITA PUTA!-_

_Su melena castaña fue agarrada con brutalidad, levantando casi todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, por un momento viendo a su amado ser penetrado en un charco de sangre y al otro nada, viendo al suelo por un segundo y sintiendo la sangre escurrir en su frente pues habían estrellado su cabeza._

_La oscuridad se empezó a desvanecer, la poca luz que había empezaba a entrar en sus opacos ojos verdes, al menos en uno ya que el otro se encontraba hinchado por el gran golpe. Hundido en un gran charco de sangre y orina, trato de moverse, pero al hacerlo aquel nauseabundo liquido comenzaba a entrar en sus múltiples heridas; producto de cortadas, mordidas que hicieron casi un desgarre en su piel, al igual que sus rasguños que parecían ser hechos por un animal salvaje. Su dolor aumento, al sentirse casi totalmente consciente, al no sentir protección y amor, al sentir la falta de alguien… al darse la vuelta y ver al pequeño rubio oji azul en un baño de sangre, orina, eses fecales, mucosa y sobretodo… semen…_

_-Ngh…-_

_En ese momento agradecía poder ver solo con un ojo, apenas podía figurar el cuerpo de su amigo, intentando dar un grito de horror que fue ahogado por sus manos. Acercándose lentamente pudo notar peor los detalles; empezando con los hermosos diamantes azules que tenía por ojos ahora extraídos y colocados dentro de su boca, una parte de su cabeza sumida por los múltiples golpes al cráneo, su torso hinchado y abierto mostrando un gran hueco en su corazón, entre su estomago había una gran cortada que daba hasta sus partes intimas, las cuales también habían sido arrancadas y por último, sus piernas y brazos habían sido girados y doblados casi a la mitad como si hubieran querido arrancarlas de un solo jalón, pero solo habían logrado zafar los huesos de su lugar y partirlos._

_Cayo de rodillas al suelo, sonando sus huesos y haciendo eco. Sollozando y desesperado, soltaba lagrimas en silencio, inflamando mas el borde de sus ojos. No quería creer lo que veía, su amigo y fiel compañero yacía mutilado frente a él, cosa que si pudiera vomitaría al ver horrible escena, pero en ese momento sentía un gran vacío en cada parte de su cuerpo, espíritu, esencia, ser, alma… todo estaba vacío en él. Todo estaba perdido, la esperanza había muerto junto con la persona que iluminaba su sombrío mundo…_

_-Armin…-_

_Una última lagrima se deslizo en sus inflamadas mejillas, escurriendo por el mentón y cayendo en su pecho, justo en el corazón…_

* * *

><p>Un deja vu se emitía en sus ojos, ¿Cuántas veces tenía que ver la lastimera luz entrar por sus ojos? Estaba cansado de tener que sentir esa sensación de volver al mundo para repetir su destino una y otra vez, pero ahora con una gran diferencia. Escuchaba a alguien sollozar, una voz femenina que conocía muy bien, pero le recordaba más alegre, más eufórica y emocionada, esta estaba quebrada y llena de tristeza. Quería saber de qué se trataba pero las figuras borrosas tardaban en enfocarse…<p>

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

Un grito lo altero por dentro, si pudiera correr lo haría pues le había causado miedo, se sentía la rabia en esa voz. Pronto pudo notar más detalles, como una habitación en colores suaves entre crema y blanco, el olor a limpio y medicina, una textura suave rodeándole…

-¡QUIERO VERLO!-

-¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!-

Otra vez el grito de furia junto a un portazo, una puerta blanca sonaba sin parar, casi siendo abierta a golpes, pero un cuerpo mayor la detenía al otro lado…

-¡LÁRGATE ENANO DE MIERDA!-

Durante unos minutos la figura se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo la puerta con toda la fuerza que podría darle su coraje, la cual había sido mucha ya que la persona con la que discutía dejo de golpear. La calma se empezaba a desarrollar, pero la tristeza extrema comenzaba a decaer en una depresión que duraría un largo tiempo. La figura se acerco rápidamente al ver unos ojos verde opaco parpadear y lagrimear, transformándose en la silueta de una mujer en bata blanca de laboratorio…

-Eren…-

-Argh…-

* * *

><p><strong>tanto tiempo c':<strong>

**queridos guapisimos! subo este capitulo rápido ya que tenia mucho sin actualizar y ahora ando con prisa D:**

**lamento si les cause un "right in the kokoro" (o como se escriba :v )**

**fue una nalgada sin aviso (como le conteste a un review xD)**

**LOS APRECIO TANTO! GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA, TOLERANCIA Y PREFERENCIA! *abrazos***

**nos vemos luego ;D  
>PD: lamento la ortografía :c<strong>


	16. Ala rota - Parte 3

El tiempo era un enemigo mortal de la vida, sin importar cuánto corra este te alcanzara con 2 amigos fieles que parecen rivales entre sí: LA VIDA & LA MUERTE. A veces con cambios drásticos en la situación de la vida o el curso de la muerte, de cualquier forma una alcanza a la otra y así tenía que ser desde el origen de los tiempos. Pero existen variables que alteran el proceso de una manera colosal, sin medir las consecuencias de los actos como si la razón y la cordura abandonaran el cuerpo siendo remplazados por la dominación total de algo, es aquí cuando los 7 hermanos de la destrucción humana entran en el juego; los pecados capitales.

-Se-Señor Kaney…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-El informe de mortalidad esta… li-listo…-

-¡¿Acaso lo escriben con malditas patas de mandril?! Oh no… hasta un mandril sería capaz de tener más rapidez y eficiencia que ustedes… ¡imbéciles! Pff~ Como sea, no quiero leer, dame los detalles…-

-Bien…- El bonachón y sudoroso hombre se acerco con cautela, mientras veía a su jefe relajar su ira tras litros de alcohol meramente procesado a su gusto. –La ta-tasa fue más alta que la primera vez, so-solo en número de muertos…-

-¿La diferencia es?-

-D-De 42 muertos más y 3 desaparecidos…-

-Hmmm… ya veo…-

El malicioso hombre degustaba el alcohol entre sus labios, con mil y un pensamientos trasbordando su mente enferma, entre sonrisas demacrantes hacia que su regordete asistente temblara de miedo…. Más de lo usual. Este sabía que cuando el alcohol pasaba por su jefe las ideas perversas surgían como el humo en una chimenea ardiente; ideas no comunes y tan ilegales que le llevarían a ser castrado con una inyección letal directo en el pene mientras cuelga del techo, o algo aun peor. Tenía que encontrar a 3 conejillos solamente, entre ellos el más valioso atributo de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

><p><em>Su cabeza daba tumbos, sentía como si miles de demonios sonaran sus paredes mentales al borde de una contusión craneal. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre correr por su boca, tanto exterior como interior. Creía que como todas las veces la ceguera momentánea le pausaría lentamente el shock emocional, pero esta vez todo estaba siendo visto más claro que el agua….<em>

_-Eren… Eren…-_

_No sabía en qué momento su situación se volvió lamentable otra vez, viéndose de nuevo ahí; embestido fieramente por el que creyó era su amigo, llamando su nombre de forma posesiva, su cara contra la almohada blanca teñida en rojo y casi cristalina saliva, lagrimas de dolor fluyeron al notar lo que pasaba. Desde su desmayo, Rivaille no se quedo dormido como imagino, solo había tomado un largo momento de descanso para luego volver a empalarlo aun a costa de que el castaño estaba inconsciente. El semen ardía dentro y fuera de su ano, y al borde de sus muslos, sus manos sostenidas por detrás haciendo un vaivén más rápido, sacudiendo su cuerpo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Y es que ahora se sentía así; un maldito y sucio muñeco que solo serbia para complacencias sexuales. Quería correr, quería gritar, pero nada salía por su boca y mucho menos su cuerpo mancillado…_

_-¡Arghhh!-_

_Un gruñido sordo raspo la garganta del mayor corriéndose una vez más dentro del chico, este solo arqueo la espalda por la fuerza del orgasmo y del jalón en sus brazos que Rivaille había dado, había sido muy fuerte tanto así que Eren sintió su muñeca izquierda tronar, pero aun más que eso, no escucho su voz de dolor, apenas un quejido demasiado pequeño que pudo percibir. Deseaba que todo acabara, ya no podría aguantar más, las mordidas en su cuello y hombros comenzaron a arder, los rasguños en su espalda se abrían poco a poco fluyendo con hileras pequeñas de sangre, por las cuales el morocho se inclino para lamer. Eren se rindió, no había escapatoria, solo se dejo hacer lo que Rivaille quisiese, saciándose de su sangre por un rato hasta que no pudo sentir movimiento alguno, se había quedado dormido encima de él._

_-Ghn…-_

_Ahogo un sollozo, temblaba de miedo. Tratando de quitar el cuerpo del mayor de encima, a duras penas lo deposito con éxito al lado de él, aguantando el dolor del hueso fracturado en su muñeca. Mordía su labio con desesperación, casi reventándolo en el acto, bajo hacia el piso y sigilosamente se arrastro por este hasta la puerta. Aun afuera seguía arrastrándose por el suelo, no sentía las piernas en su total sentido, pero estaba consciente de que el dolor emocional le estaba masacrando más rápido que el físico…_

_-Ghha…-_

_Soltó un alarido que por suerte solo escucho él. Las lágrimas invadían el pequeño espacio del suelo de la cocina, lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento con una posición fetal de lamentación, trataba de unir las piezas de todo el rompecabezas pero por más que pensaba y pensaba no encontró justificación y razón alguna por la cual Rivaille le había hecho esa barbaridad. Ya no sabía en que confiar, en quien acudir, tal vez solo a las mujeres ya que a lo largo de su vida fueron los hombres los que le hicieron un daño irreparable a su persona llevándose no solo a su amado Armin, sino también a los pequeños que albergaron en su vientre…_

_-No… mas…- _

_Escupió esas palabras lentamente acompañadas de sangre, como pudo se levanto temblando como cervatillo, miro a su alrededor y pudo notar una caja roja por encima del refrigerador, estiro su brazo más útil y la tomo siendo con éxito lo que buscaba; un botiquín medico. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que decía en aquellos frascos, finalmente encontró el que buscaba, píldoras para dormir…_

_-No… mas…-_

_Repitió lentamente mientras abría el frasquito, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero tampoco se sentía equivocado. Desde hace años quería cumplir ese sueño pero al toparse con la imagen de su querido ángel rubio de ojos azules, sus deseos cesaban y continuaba con vida, pero esa vez ninguna imagen podría ayudarle a recapacitar su acto siguiente…_

_La puerta sonaba lentamente, esperando respuesta alguna como las típicas patadas o manotazos de su enojón amigo. Luego de su depresión momentánea, Hanji Zoe había descansado y reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido con sus queridos amigos, un shock emocional que le había afectado por unas horas. Una vez transcurridas se había dado a la idea de que su queridísimo castaño de ojos verde-azul aun estaría preocupado por el mal estado en que la vio. Queriendo corregir eso tomo una larga ducha y se preparo para ir a aclarar las cosas. El sol ya empezaba a entrar por la ciudad iluminando con alegría aquel amanecer, pero algo estaba mal…_

_-¿He?-_

_La curiosidad de la científica pudo más que su moral, girando el picaporte pudo darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, cosa extraña que alguien tan cuidadoso como Rivaille dejara pasar algo así. Entro sigilosamente, esperando no despertar a nadie…_

_-¿Enanin?-_

_Susurro casi con diversión, mirando hacia todos lados con una sonrisa traviesa, esperaba no toparse de repente con el puño del morocho en su rostro y un sermón de "no debes invadir propiedad ajena" o algo por el estilo. Se sentía en un juego de gato y ratón, entre talón y punta avanzo juguetonamente, a lo lejos diviso una sombra en la cocina, pegándose hacia la pared esperaba que fuese Rivaille quien estuviera ahí para así salir de un salto y darle un susto, o por lo menos tratar…_

_-¡BOOO!-_

_La travesura eso se desvaneció, su sonrisa traviesa se encurvaba al sentido contrario, el destello de sus ojos se desvaneció. Quería creer que seguía soñando pero por más que veía la escena no podía creerlo; la sombra era proveniente de Eren, que yacía en el suelo, con un flujo de vomito de espuma blanca y sangre que daba de su boca y un montón de pastillas regadas encima de él y a su alrededor. _

_-¡EREN!-_

_Grito. Su cuerpo temblaba, a duras penas pudo dar unos pasos hacia adelante, viendo mejor no solo al castaño tirado sino que también los moretones en todo su cuerpo y un líquido blanquecino casi seco entre sus piernas. Tomo al chico depositando su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a sacar todo el monto de pastillas de su boca…_

_-¡Er…-_

_Escucho otra voz, una que no pensó que aclararía sus dudas sobre lo ocurrido. El grito había surgido con efectos secundarios dando como resultado la cara del culpable. Rivaille había aparecido en escena, con solo un arrugado bóxer puesto, su cabello endurecido por las sales del sudor, y su cuerpo resbaladizo y brillando por los efectos de los fluidos corporales. Ambos adultos se miraron con horror, después de unos segundos la mujer reacciono con una mueca de frustración…_

_-Levi…-_

_-Y-Yo…-_

_-Cómo pudiste…-_

_-Eren… no…-_

_-¡COMO PUDISTE!-_

_Un fuerte golpe dio hacia su cara, de Hanji hacia Rivaille tumbándolo fuertemente hacia el piso. El morocho estaba en shock, miraba hacia donde estaba Eren tirado no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba, volvía a mirar a la científica con un nudo recorriendo lo largo de su estomago y su pecho, esta le estaba viendo con un ceño fruncido que resaltaba las venas en su frente, lagrimas salían poco a poco y un apretón de dientes dio lugar a un insulto que reflejaba todo el enojo contenido en la mujer…_

_-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-_

_Con eso ultimo solo vio a la mayor tomar a Eren entre sus brazos, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suéter que llevaba puesto, saliendo apresuradamente del departamento como si les estuvieran persiguiendo. Rivaille siguió tirado en el suelo, tocando su enrojecida mejilla ya hinchada, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que paso antes y lo que estaba pasando ahora, pero el sentimiento que contraía su pecho le estaba informando que había hecho algo horrible… _

_-"Hermano… ¡¿Qué he hecho?¡"-_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODOS GUAAAPISIMOS AQUÍ MUERA'TACHI COMENTANDOOOO... <strong>

**que? actualización ya?, dios mio con razón llueve xD**

**pues que les puedo decir? últimamente en donde vivo (saltillo coahuila) han habido muchas lluvias (como en este momento) y eso me hace fluir mis ideas *v* y pues es por eso que esta vez no tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo por el capitulo... sobretodo porque muchos querían saber que había pasado para que hanji descubriera asi a erencito D'8 (soy mala lo se ;n;)**

**fue buen tiempo ya que el lunes tengo puente :'D y asi aparte de la inspiración tambien tuve tiempo de escribir este capitulo... espero que pase mas seguido xDDDD**

**en fin, saben que los aprecio muchisimo, este fic sigue porque ustedes lo piden aun si me tarde años en acabar, no importa tenemos fic para laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo -w- jiji!**

**LOS AMODORO! o3o/ *besos y abrazos* **


	17. Ala rota - Parte 4

No era uno de los mayores dolores que había sentido y su cuerpo era una guía bien documentada de lo que era la bestialidad inhumana, por parte de los humanos… irónico y confuso a la vez pero esto era algo que jamás pensaría en perdonar. Su cuerpo dolía a horrores, adornado de esos hematomas purpuras y rojizos que ardían con la fricción de la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y algunas vendas que lo sanaban lentamente, los rasguños y mordidas no causaban mayor dolor en su carne pero si en su mente. El pensar en ese tipo de traición por alguien al cual admiraba y respetaba, alguien del que deseaba tener buena amistad con el tiempo tal vez volverse de sus mejores amigos, pero mala suerte o destino final. Las esperanzas en todo eso habían muerto al momento en que magullo su débil carne, dándole a entender que todos los hombres del exterior eran los mismos demonios de "Wand Mary".

-Eren, cariño…-

Sintió una cálida mano en su rostro, el llamado de su nombre con mucho amor le generaba confianza. Esa voz femenina de la que sin duda podría confiar, aumentando su visión lenta y tortuosamente, enfocando el rostro de la dulzura…

-Ngh… gh…-

Poca dicha era la suya al ver que aun podía ver con claridad pero no podía hablar. La frustración salía a pequeños quejidos y llanto lento que le desesperaba, el no poder decir el nombre de su ahora salvadora…

-Eren, perdóname…-

Era injusto, el no poder hablar, el no poder decir ni una sola palabra sin sentir que su garganta sangraba por dentro, el no poder decirle a esa persona enfrente suya que no tenía que pedir perdón por nada. Sintiéndose culpable el mismo por causarle dolor a esa buena mujer, tal vez siendo mejor jamás hablar ya que eso le genero el problema en el que se encontraba, ¿acaso había dicho algo ofensivo para el señor Rivaille?¿hizo alguna falta de respeto?¿rompió alguna regla que no conocía? ¡NO! Por más que pensaba el no creía saber algo malo. Sus brazos quisieron levantarse pero el izquierdo dolía demasiado, la científica vio su esfuerzo y esta le rodeo lentamente, acariciando por detrás su enmarañada melena castaña…

-Mi niño…-

Escuchaba las sollozas suplicas de Hanji cerca de su oído, lamentándose de lo ocurrido y avergonzándose de su mal trabajo en protegerle, pero eso no había sido premeditado, el de jamás imaginarse que su mejor amigo (o ex amigo, quizás) atacara al chico de esa manera, no había excusa para ella ni para Rivaille, mucho menos para Eren que su actitud sumisa era más que una evidencia perfecta para defenderle, esa actitud de niño de 7 años en el cuerpo de un adolescente casi de 15…

-A partir de ahora tú y yo estamos solos…-

Se aparto un momento para mirarle a los ojos, ambos con lagrimas saliendo y un brillo de tristeza. Tomando su mano derecha, acunándola en la calidez de las suyas, haciendo una promesa que solo aquellas dichosas de tener instinto maternal podían hacer…

-Nadie en este mundo, ni en esta vida, ni en otras te tocaran… Ningún alma tendrá sus malditas manos en ti… ¡Yo te protegeré!-

La sinceridad de sus palabras causaban algo de confort en su ser, pero las imágenes en su cabeza, el daño sexual… físico… emocional… todo estropeaba la tan apasionada promesa de Hanji Zoe, tomando el espacio de un solo pensamiento en la cabeza de Eren…

**_-"Mátenme"-_**

* * *

><p>El alcohol ya había hecho efecto después de varios tragos difíciles de contar, la mesa llena de botellas vacías pero no mas como el suelo, las que en su mayoría estaban rotas, mezclándose con varias pastillas y utensilios médicos del botiquín que el castaño había tomado para suicidarse. Su vestimenta poco improvisada de unos jeans arrugados y una camiseta blanca de manga larga mal abotonada y semi abierta. La culpa era demasiada y el daño irreparable a su punto de vista, haciéndolo pensar si en este jodido mundo algún violador se había arrepentido de su cometido, quizás sí, quizás no, quizás el sería el primero, no sabía, solo quería saber cómo estaba ese pobre niño de ojos esmeralda al que tanto daño le había hecho.<p>

Estaba asqueado, viendo el tiradero de su cocina pero peor aun el desastre en la habitación de Eren, este no era mayor que el primero pero solo ver las sabanas revolcadas en la cama, los agujeros en algunas partes por parte de las uñas y agarres del castaño, las charcos de semen ya seco, solo aumentaba su malestar. Levantándose con una botella en mano, se tambaleo hacia aquel sitio para aumentar el dolor, dolor que según él sería uno de sus muchos castigos en el futuro. Vio todo detalladamente para recordar lo sucedido, un panorama de lujuria y rabia producto de los celos, los celos que le causaba la mención de esa mocosa azabache semi asiática y ese extraño ser alabado de nombre Armin. Acercándose más pudo notar algo bajo una de las almohadas, si bien lo recordaba a duras penas por la borrachera, era la libreta del oji verde.

Sentándose en la cama, la tomo y con un sorbo de la cerveza se dio mínimos ánimos para abrirla y comenzar a leer lo que con tanto esmero Eren practicaba, al no saber escribir y leer muy bien…

_"__mi nombre es eren jaeger y esta es la primera ves que escribo algo en mucho tiempo, no he tenido lecciones de escribir y leer desde que tenía casi 6 años, cuando comensaron a violarme. los doctores decían que yo tenía un poder especial al igual que mis compañeros en el piso 10, decían que yo podía crear vida en mi pansita y que por eso debía abrir mis piernas y dejar que me hicieran esas cosas, era muy doloroso pero era por el bien de las mujeres. cuando me sacaban a mis bebitos siempre lloraba, pero el doctor keith decía que mis bebes estaban en un lugar mejor, que al menos uno de mis bebes daría alegría a 5 mujeres en el mundo, creando algo llamado vientre artificial, no entendí muy bien que era eso, soy muy tonto para entenderlo, es la primera ves que escribo y escribo esta clase de tristesas pero no puedo evitarlo, duele mucho"_

_"__me gusta creer que mis bebitos vuelven a la vida, nunca sabre si eso de vientre artificial es cierto o no pero si ayudo a las mujeres a ser felices está bien, al menos sirvo para algo, pero ayudar duele, o dolia. ahora soy libre grasias a el señor rivaille y la señorita hanji, ellos me rescataron de la muralla de los locos, estoy eternamente agradecido con ellos"_

_"__tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño, no quiero despertar y ver que sigo en la muralla, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero ver ese lugar y recordar que tengo que estar desnudo antes de que esos hombres entren a la selda, pero es mi castigo por no aber cuidado de armin, mi amado armin, todo es mi culpa debi aberte cuidado mejor, siempre pagare el presio de tu muerte mi amado angel rubio de ojos asules"_

_"__TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO TENGO MIEDO"_

_"__sigo teniendo esas pesadillas, aunqe soy libre esos hombres me siguen persigiendo, violandome hasta el cansancio, odio mucho el sabor del semen, odio tenerlo en mi cuerpo, pero luego despierto y veo a la señorita hanji o al señor rivaille tratando de calmarme, soy un gran idiota al causarles preocupacion, ellos no dicen nada pero estoy seguro que no los dejo dormir en las noches por tenerme que cuidar, soy un estorbo"_

_"__antes creia que esa actitud del señor rivaille era porque yo le causaba molestia, pero la señorita hanji me dijo que asi es siempre, no se si lo dijo por no preocuparme o si es verdad, confiare en ella, ella es de confiansa, es una señorita muy inteligente y graciosa, yo no tuve mama o tal ves si pero nunca la conoci pero si la ubiera tenido desearia que fuera como ella"_

_"__quiero agradarle al señor rivaile, no e sido mas que un estorbo para el, no ha conseguido trabajo y la señorita hanji trampoco, si no fuera un maldito inutil podria ayudarles con dinero, me siento muy mal por todo esto"_

_"__soy un inutil, un tonto, un idiota, un tarado, un bastardo, un maldito mocoso, una mierda que no sabe mas que abrir las piernas"_

_"__SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO SOY UN TONTO"_

_"__deberia prostituirme, asi podria ayudar con los gastos, asi podria sacar el vientre artificial de mi pansa pero la señorita hanji y el señor rivaille no me dejarian, no me sacaron de la muralla para dejar que me violen afuera, debo encontrar algun modo de ayudarlos, quiero sacarme el vientre, ya no quiero mas bebitos muertos"_

_"__el señor rivaille es una persona admirable, es fuerte y muy inteligente, el es un doctor con mucho talento, seguro tiene muchas mujeres detras de el, cualquiera sera afortunada de ser su pareja y yo espero que el sea felis, pero siempre tiene cara de enojado, pero es normal, espero verlo sonreir algun dia, espero que me considere un amigo como la señorita hanji"_

_"__la señorita hanji es hermosa, gran cientifica y gran cosinera, siempre tengo que aguantar la risa cuando se burla del señor rivaille, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, quiero ser su amigo y como es una adulto debo respetarlo, pero la señorita hanji dice que el cosina mal, pero nadie es perfecto, yo soy un ejemplo de alguien inutil y tonto"_

_"__estoy nerbioso, conocere a nuevas personas, la señorita hanji me sacara a pasear, es genial porque e querido volver a ver esos colores de la ciudad, los arboles, los niños, las luces, las tiendas, la calle, las bentanas, los animales como perros y pajaros, es de lo poco que recuerdo cuando el señor rivaille me metio al auto, esta ves espero ver mas cosas"_

_"__EL MUNDO AFUERA ES INCREIBLE_

_conoci al señor auruo, es dueño de un restaurante, su comida es muy rica y el es algo testarudo, como el señor rivaille. la señorita hanji me dijo que era porque el deseaba ser como el señor rivaille pero no lo logro igual, se lo que se siente, pero al menos el señor auruo tiene un negocio y un talento en la cosina, tambien conoci a mikasa, es muy linda y especial, trabaja con el señor auruo sirviendo las ordenes de los clientes, parece que no le cai bien el señor rivaille, tuvieron una pelea porque me casi me aogo, fue mi culpa que se pelearan, si no fuera tan inutil hasta para comer eso no ubiera pasado, debo tener mas cuidado, no quiero ser mas estorbo del que ya soy. tambien conoci a la señorita petra, entro con el señor rivaille al restaurante, era muy hermosa y parece que le cai bien, espero que ella sea mi amiga si el señor rivaille me da permiso, creo que es su novia pero no me quiere decir, no tiene porque decirmelo, sea su novia o no hacen una pareja muy linda, pero el señor auruo parece que tambien le gusta la señorita petra, me siento mal por el, no quisiera verlo con el corason roto, es doloroso tener el corason roto, mi corason esta roto desde que vi el cadaver de armin en el suelo, cuando vi como sus bellos ojitos asules no estaban donde debian estar, otra vez estoy escribiendo cosas tristes, soy un gran idiota, esta es una nota felis, felis porque conoci a mas personas, felis porque espero conocer mas"_

_"__mikasa es una gran persona, mas bien todas las personas que e conocido son maravillosas, todos tan inteligentes y amables a su manera, me inspiran para ser mejor persona, quiero dejar de sentir lastima por mi mismo, armin y yo tubimos este sueño, el de ser libres, mi lindo angel no pudo cumplirlo pero yo quiero que este orgulloso desde el cielo, quiero ser un nuevo eren, por eso mikasa se ofrecio a entrenarme para ser mesero en el restaurante del señor auruo, el necesita mas personas que sirvan y dijo que yo soy alguien en que puede confiar, me hace sentir feliz, puedo ganar un poco de dinero para ayudar al señor rivaille y la señorita hanji "_

_"__voy muchas veces al restaurante, aprendo mucho de mikasa, veo la forma en que habla con las personas para anotar los pedidos en las pequeña libreta que tiene, como toma los platos de comida y los sirve, como limpia y sacude las mesas y las sillas, antes que todo debo enfrentar mi timides, mikasa dice que una sonrisa y un lenguaje fluido ayudan a que los clientes den buena propina, estoy aprendiendo mucho, y aprendere mas, mikasa me dijo algo llamado escuela alternativa, es un lugar donde chicos y a veces adultos van a aprender, por diferentes motivos que no los dejaron entrar a una escuela desde el prinsipio, yo quisiera ir, quiero aprender y a dejar de ser un tonto, se que puedo hacerlo, eren jaeger sera un buen niño"_

_"__este dia fue muy triste, murieron 2 amigos de la señorita hanji y el señor rivaille, fue por mi culpa aunque me digan que no, crei que estaba libre pero no es asi, fueron los de la muralla, están buscándome y mataran a cualquiera que no me entrege, no se que hacer, tenia tantos planes para el futuro, apenas empesaba a ser un nuevo eren, un eren bueno, un niño bueno, y con esto que paso ya no estoy seguro. el señor farlan, la señorita isabel, perdonenme por favor, dios guialos al cielo como guiaste a mis bebitos y a mi amado armin, por favor que sus almas descansen en pas, si es necesario pagare mi castigo, pueden torturarme durante las noches, torturarme en mis sueños, no me importa, me lo meresco por provocar la muerte de 2 personas inocentes que no tenian nada que ver conmigo. aun tengo que seguir con el plan, debo esforsarme por la señorita hanji y el señor rivalle, pagare lo que tenga que pagar, repondre el dinero que ellos an gastado en mi, pero si ocurren mas muertes por mi culpa, me ire, asi todos estaran a salvo. el señor rivaille, la señorita hanji, el señor auruo, la señorita petra, mikasa, poca gente en esta gran ciudad, grandes personas importantes para mi, mis amigos, si alguno de ustedes llega a morir no se que aria, vivir o morir, no se cual seria la solucion, la de escapar tal ves, asi estarían a salvo pero mi deuda quedaria con ellos debo apresurarme para dejar de ser un inutil tonto y pagar lo que debo, aunque jamas me quiten el vientre artificial, ya no me importa, primero son ellos y despues soy yo, ademas no creo que alguien me toque en este lugar, me siento seguro, actuare con cuidado, mi cuerpo no volvera a ser maltratado otra ves, mis piernas jamas volveran a ser abiertas a la fuersa, no soy alguien puro pero si soy alguien bueno, eren es un niño bueno, esto va por mis bebitos y por mi amado armin"_

Un crack azoto al suelo, mezcla de la pasta de la libreta y la botella de vidrio, ahora rota. Las espesas y lentas bocanadas de aire pasaban por su boca, sacando y metiendo su alcohólico aliento, un vuelco muy grande bajaba y subía en su estomago, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que su corazón sentía. El grave peso de la culpa lo agitaba demasiado, y la tristeza era tal que no se percato de lo que tenía en la cara hasta que la pequeña gota salada cayó en una de sus manos; lagrimas de dolor, de culpa, de traición a todas esas palabras que ese bello ángel corrompido había escrito, ese ángel de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda que apenas había recobrado la confianza en sí mismo para tener una vida sin cadenas. Pero ahora ¿Qué sería de él? Una cosa es segura, si ese ángel volvía a perder la esperanza por su culpa, pagaría muy caro las consecuencias, puesto que en ese momento ya las estaba pagando, sintiéndose el monstruo que tomo a un indefenso niño por culpa del morbo y los celos, y su expresión lo reflejaba, la expresión de arrepentimiento bañada en lagrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>subiendo capitulo rapido D:<br>tuve tarea estas vacaciones (eso no es de dios ;o;) y no la he acabado, mañana sera mi ultimo dia y tengo que apurarme  
>cuidense mucho guapisimos<strong>

**MUERA LOS AMA! *abrazos***

**PD: este es el ultimo capitulo para "ala rota" los demas ya tendran titulos diferentes xD**


	18. Fragmento Maternal

_Recuerdos de una joven e inteligente chica de 16 años que a pesar de su extrovertida personalidad, había cautivado el corazón de quien se convertiría en su gran amor, y sucumbiendo ante ese sentimiento, surgió en una bendición; un bebe. Pero la crueldad de los pecados capitales le arrebato no solo a quien creyó que era su amor verdadero, sino al producto de ese sentimiento, haciendo que el tiempo transformara todo en un miserable recuerdo de los sueños rotos de una mujer más victima de la humanidad…._

_El sol radiante, el cielo en su máximo esplendor azul y blanco, la brisa del verano contra su cara, el pasto de brillante verde, la risa de los niños jugando, el canto de las aves. Digno panorama de cuento de hadas, tal vez… se veía por el camino del parque, saltando cual poni encantado, saludando a la persona que se le cruzaba, algunos correspondiendo felices y otros ignorándole y tomándole como desquiciada. Pero eso no importaba ahora, solo aquellos papeles que se ondeaban en sus manos como si fueran las banderas de la paz, o mejor dicho de sus amores…_

_Hablando sobre lo dicho, ya podía verse en su nidito de amor, algo común de no ser porque ese nidito fue hecho por nada más ni nada menos que jóvenes de 16 años de edad apenas cumplidos. El panorama de cuento de hadas era de la mismísima historia de Romeo y Julieta, donde aquí la rivalidad de 2 familias era en realidad la rivalidad de clases sociales y la jerarquía de edad, pero estos jóvenes rebeldes eran firmes ante su decisión, siendo pequeños y a la vez grandes genios de la ciencia, se creían con la capacidad de superar sus límites para seguir adelante sin importar lo que sus familias y/o amigos… en especial de uno más sensato y severo con rostro siempre de enojo, que advertía sobre las consecuencias del "matrimonio joven"…_

_-¡Estas cometiendo un gran error!-_

_Esas eran las palabras de la sensatez, según él. Pero como existe el mismísimo diablillo en un hombro, también está el ángel risueño en el otro, y era un caso curioso que estas contrapartes tan diferentes entre sí tuvieran la misma sangre…_

_-Si en la vida no sabes arriesgarte, tal vez no ganes nunca…-_

_Que equivocado estaba… En las afueras de su departamento, justo en las orillas del estacionamiento podía divisarse una figura alta, un cabello oscuro peinado de lado, conocía bien esa figura, el mismísimo Romeo de su cuento pero había olvidado lo más importante, en todo cuento existe un villano y en su caso… la bruja seductora…_

_-¿Gustav?-_

_-Hanji…-_

_Sus miradas se cruzaron con confusión, mientras la bruja de la seducción miraba burlona a la princesa del cuento…_

_-Gustav… ¿Quién es ella?-_

_-…-_

_-Gustav… ¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?!-_

_El silencio de la respuesta le causaba más temor que la respuesta misma, una verdad de la que ya se estaba dando la idea y que de antemano ya comenzaba a darle dolor en forma de lágrimas que apañaban sus anteojos…_

_-Hanji…-_

_-Gustav… ¿Po-Por qué?-_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_

_La sonora y chirriante risa de la mujer a su lado atrajo la atención de ambos, prestando mejor atención a las maletas que sus largas y semi-descubiertas piernas trataban de esconder…_

_-¿Q-Qué?-_

_-Querida creí que eras un genio, date cuenta de lo que pasa… Gustav… ¡MI GUSTAV TE ESTA ABANDONANDO!-_

_-No… Nonononono…-_

_-Hanji… lo siento, pero me voy…-_

_-Gustav… ¿por qué?- _

_-Desde hace un tiempo siento que ya no es lo mismo…-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

_-Ya no siento nada por ti…-_

_-Pero… nosotros…-_

_-Me voy Hanji…-_

_-… fuimos aceptados en la escuela de ciencia y tecnología…-_

_-…-_

_-Por dios querida, ¿no puedes sonar más nerd?-_

_-Nosotros…-_

_-Ya no existe un nosotros Hanji…-_

_-… yo…-_

_-Puedes ingresar a la escuela por sí sola, yo no voy a…-_

_-¡Estoy embarazada!-_

_El silencio reino por un momento hasta que fue cortado por la misma desesperante voz de la risa, de la amante…_

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿Tienes idea de lo ridícula que te vez inventado eso?-_

_-¡ES LA VERDAD, Y TU NO TIENES PORQUE METERTE EN ESTO MALDITA PUTA DE MIERDA!-_

_-¡HANJI YA BASTA, DE CUALQUIER FORMA ME IRE!-_

_-Gustav… tu…-_

_-Verdad o no, ese niño no tendría futuro conmigo… ya no te amo…-_

_-Tu…-_

_-Acéptalo querida… yo gane…-_

_-Ustedes…-_

_-Adiós Hanji…-_

_-¡PUEDEN IRSE A LA PUTA MIERDA DONDE LOS PARIERON, PEDAZOS DE CULO, BASTARDOS MALDITOS!-_

_Jamás en su vida había sentido una rabia tan grande como la que sentía, camino rumbo a su departamento, escucho el sonido del auto alejarse, haciéndose la idea de que esta vez su querido y gruñón amigo tenía razón sobre ella y su mala decisión. Levi Rivaille y River Rivaille, hermanos tan diferentes entre sí pero a su vez similares, un diablillo con razonamiento y un ángel soñador, pero hasta en los sueños los golpes son más fuertes que en la vida real, solo basta con un gramo de recuerdo para revivir el lado oscuro de esos sueños… las pesadillas que infectan el alma y tratan desesperadamente purificarse a través del llanto, el problema es cuando este no ha dejado de parar en años…_

* * *

><p>-¡AH AH AH AHHHH AHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHH!-<p>

El sonido sollozo hizo eco a lo largo y ancho del departamento, despertando a la científica y liberándole del mal recuerdo que atormentaba su corazón. Alarmada y con algunas gotas de sudor frio escurriendo por su frente, se incorporo al sentir el brusco movimiento de las sabanas a su lado, donde el cuerpo de su protegido se retorcía y jadeaba con desesperación…

-¡EREN, EREN DESPIERTA!-

Llamo alarmada tratando de despertarlo, una más de sus pesadillas le estaba corrompiendo la mente como al inicio. Desde el ataque, Eren había quedado a su cargo, continuando en su habitación y sanando muy lentamente, ahora durmiendo a su lado para asegurar su bienestar; los días eran difíciles como su cuidado, su voz aun no volvía y aunque lo hiciera tenía en duda que el castaño quisiera volver a hablar alguna vez en su vida, apenas podía producir sonidos ahogados o chirridos rasposos y estos eran cada vez que se alteraba demasiado. Durante las noches su recuerdo con Rivaille le hacía temblar hasta bañarse en sudor, en ocasiones siendo tan intenso que soñaba con Rivaille y los demonios de "Wand Mary" al mismo tiempo, y peor aun con la muerte de Armin como cereza en el pastel de pesadillas, haciendo que el pobre chico se orinara encima y fuera un nudo de temblores y llanto nocturno que Hanji consolaba con el instinto de madre que antes creía extinguido. La insistencia de Rivaille empeoro las cosas en sus primeros días donde intentaba ver a Eren, pero era detenido por la mujer con un mar de insultos que los hacían discutir por varios minutos, el azabache solo aceptaba su derrota cuando veía la furia desecha en los ojos de la científica, acompañada también por la de vecinos molestos que los miraban con reproche por el escándalo, a su suerte que ella jamás se había relacionado profundamente con ellos, alegando que no eran personas tan interesantes como para entablar una amistad profunda pero si respeto por ese simple hecho de vivir en un edificio, comunidad, etc… etc… estaba tranquila que ninguno de ellos preguntaría algo, podría jurar que ellos pensarían que con Rivaille todo fue una pelea de "pareja", la idea casi le hacia reír de no ser porque se trataba de él, de su ex amigo, que con su insistencia asustaba a Eren y este terminaba escondido bajo las sabanas temblando de horror por escuchar la voz del hombre a lo lejos, aterrorizado aun más cuando sentía un jalón de la sabana, en posición fetal y tapando sus ojos, esperando que al abrirlos no se tratara de Rivaille mirándole con morbo y lujuria, su serenidad volvía cuando en realidad era Hanji la que había apartado la sabana de su cuerpo, abalanzándose hacia ella y abrazándola tan fuerte como sus brazos pudieran, llorando en su regazo y sintiendo el calor correspondido de la mujer que acariciaba su espalda y siempre repetía un…

-Todo estará bien, nadie te hará daño mi niño…-

Una vez más esas palabras se repetían esa noche, después de un horrible sueño donde en su forma de ángel, un demonio lo poseía salvajemente arrancando sus alas y dejándolo bañado en un charco de sangre y semen. Ese tipo de cosas disminuyeron en muy mínima expresión cuando Rivaille había comenzado a trabajar, impidiéndole tener tiempo suficiente para ir e insistir de vuelta en ver a Eren.

Tiempos difíciles se veían venir, el estudio sobre la matriz artificial quedo inconcluso por los cuidados del oji verde, apenas y la científica había conseguido trabajo con Auruo como mesera, única contribución que Rivaille había hecho cuando en su última discusión insistía para ver a Eren y para que Hanji entrara a trabajar con él en el Hospital Trost como farmacobiologa, pero el orgullo de mujer y amor maternal era más que su necesidad económica así que lo rechazo, y ya que tampoco aceptaría dinero del azabache, en su desesperación Rivaille menciono lo de Auruo, diciendo que lo escucho de Petra, una mentira para él y Mikasa, junto con la noticia de la partida de Eren devuelta a Alemania, desanimando a la joven semi-asiática y así evitando preguntas "sin respuesta" de parte de ella, mas mentiras claro… pero su preocupación era agotadora cada vez que iba a trabajar y dejaba a Eren solo, durmiendo en su habitación, esperando que el menor no entrara en pánico y en un ataque de histeria quisiera suicidarse otra vez, o que Rivaille aprovechara ese momento para ir e intentar hablar con él solo para alterarlo aun más. Su angustia se tranquilizaba un poco cuando volvía y aun lo encontraba dormido, o despierto pero aun en cama, abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando a un punto muerto en la pared o sobre la misma sabana que lo cubría, esta última imagen era lo que rompía su corazón, tenerlo ahí… como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, una que fue maltratada con los años y ahora sus costuras se desasían lentamente. Una cosa era segura, sin importar quién, que, cuando, donde o el porqué ella siempre extendería sus brazos y acunaría el cuerpo de Eren contra el suyo, en un abrazo de amor que sin que ella supiera, calmaba las ansiosas y tristes ideas suicidas que el castaño tenía en su mente algunas veces, y que eran remplazadas por ideas fantasiosas o realidades alternas donde Hanji era la mamá que deseo tener, o la mamá que su amado Armin envió desde el cielo a cuidarlo de los demonios de la tierra llamados "hombres"…

-¡AH AH AH AHHHH AHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHH!-

-¡EREN, EREN DESPIERTA!-

-¡AH AGH RN… GH N…O AH KYAAH!-

-¡EREN DESPIERTA!-

-¡AH… AH… ah...!-

-Eren respira…-

-Ah… ah…-

-¿Eren?-

-Ngh…-

-Eso es, respira con calma…-

-Ah… ah…-

-Mi pequeño…-

-Gh…-

-Todo estará bien, nadie te hará daño mi niño…-

* * *

><p><em>El tiempo era un enemigo mortal de la vida, sin importar cuánto corra este te alcanzara con 2 amigos fieles que parecen rivales entre sí: LA VIDA &amp; LA MUERTE. A veces con cambios drásticos en la situación de la vida o el curso de la muerte, de cualquier forma una alcanza a la otra y así tenía que ser desde el origen de los tiempos. Pero existen variables que alteran el proceso de una manera colosal, sin medir las consecuencias de los actos como si la razón y la cordura abandonaran el cuerpo siendo remplazados por la dominación total de algo, es aquí cuando los 7 hermanos de la destrucción humana entran en el juego; los pecados capitales.<em>

No dejaba de ver esos rostros sobre los expedientes, donde la información se recopilaba poco a poco y así daría en marcha el plan de caza para recuperar parte de sus tesoros. En ese tiempo 3 murallas habían caído y la inversión de recuperación no podía ser más lamentable, al tener que comprar el silencio de los medios y el de deshacerse del escombro que quedo incluyendo los cadáveres, terminando por abortar la idea de reconstrucción y empezando un juego mortal de el gato y el ratón…

-Se-Señor…-

-¡¿Qué quieres Dimo?!-

-He-Hemos capturado a una de las presas…-

-¡AH!-

El éxtasis y la emoción salieron como un escupitajo entre la camisura de sus labios, expulsando parte del vino que no llego a atravesar su garganta. Reincorporándose en su silla, bajando sus pies del escritorio, movimientos que alteraron al bonachón hombre poniéndolo a temblar y sudar como siempre…

-Aq-Aquí está el infor…-

-¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y LEELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

-¡S-Si señor!-

-…-

-C205… Conny Springer, de 15 años, 1.58 cm…-

-Deja de parlotear y ¡DIME EL JODIDO RESULTADO COÑO!-

-¡S-S-SI S-SEÑOR!-

-Carajo…-

-E-El sujeto era de la división del piso 10, con un rango de éxito del 57%, su cuerpo se encontró a la orilla de un lago…-

-¡¿ESTA MUERTO?!-

-S-Si…-

-Mierda…-

-Pe-Pero poseía un producto de 6 meses y 2 semanas…-

-¿El producto también esta muerto?-

-Sí, ya se extrajo y se le dará uso de inmediato…-

-El conejillo…-

-Incinerado como el resto…-

Alargando su brazo y extendiendo su fría, imponente y huesuda mano, tomo los papeles que el gordo asistente le alcanzo, admirando cada detalle en la foto del chico… muy delgado, estatura baja, de cejas finas y ojos color avellana, notoria piel pálida como digno distintivo de los conejillos de indias que venían de "Wand Mary", solo se lamentaba de ver su cabeza rapada, cruzando por mente mil y un imágenes de cómo podría verse con una gran y enredada melena…

-Es una lástima…-

-¿Señor?-

-Su total fue de 3 bebes… debió tener un buen culo ¿no?…-

-…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-Jeje… je… je…-

-Tenemos 1… faltan 2… ¡Que siga el juego!-

* * *

><p><em>Un crack azoto al suelo, mezcla de la pasta de la libreta y la botella de vidrio, ahora rota. Las espesas y lentas bocanadas de aire pasaban por su boca, sacando y metiendo su alcohólico aliento, un vuelco muy grande bajaba y subía en su estomago, pero eso no era nada comparado a lo que su corazón sentía. El grave peso de la culpa lo agitaba demasiado, y la tristeza era tal que no se percato de lo que tenía en la cara hasta que la pequeña gota salada cayó en una de sus manos; lagrimas de dolor, de culpa, de traición a todas esas palabras que ese bello ángel corrompido había escrito, ese ángel de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda que apenas había recobrado la confianza en sí mismo para tener una vida sin cadenas. Pero ahora ¿Qué sería de él? Una cosa es segura, si ese ángel volvía a perder la esperanza por su culpa, pagaría muy caro las consecuencias, puesto que en ese momento ya las estaba pagando, sintiéndose el monstruo que tomo a un indefenso niño por culpa del morbo y los celos, y su expresión lo reflejaba, la expresión de arrepentimiento bañada en lagrimas.<em>

-"River ¿Qué puedo hacer?"-

Los días pasaban y por más que quería olvidar lo sucedido sabía que no seria así. Recordaba cada palabra escrita en esa libreta y cada insulto que la científica había reprochado contra él, pero se lo merecía y sabia reconocerlo. Lo único que podía olvidarlo por momentos era la visita de sus pacientes, por algo agradecía los turnos vespertinos donde las personas acudían con más frecuencia…

-¿Y bien?-

-Tiene una leve fractura en la muñeca…-

-¿E-Estaré bien?-

-Nada grave, solo procure que el vendaje no presione demasiado el musculo, debe quedar firme y sobretodo evite levantar cosas pesadas…-

-Oh…-

-Tendrá que tomar algunos analgésicos, con suerte recuperara la movilidad e semanas mínimo…-

Termino de escribir la receta y se la entrego al hombre, levantándose de su escritorio y acompañándolo a la puerta, esperando ver a mas pacientes en su espera, pero dicha sea su mala suerte que la línea de estar estaba vacía…

-"Mierda…"-

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Doctor Rivaille…-

Asintió mientras veía al paciente irse, era curioso como un hombre de avanzada edad, según indicaba las canas de su cabeza, seguía trabajando con tanto detenimiento, siendo un obrero de fábrica que debería estar disfrutando de una pensión o algo por el estilo. Existía gente de ese tipo que sin importar las crisis de edad, físicas, religiosas o de otra cosa, continuaba haciendo lo que más quería sin importar que, un ejemplo dicho fuera ese hombre semi-anciano que se había fracturado la muñeca al manejar maquinaria pesada en una constructora…

-"Su muñeca…"-

A su mente vino la imagen de Eren, otra vez como siempre, recordó el daño físico que le dejo. El impulso de querer verlo pudo más que la resistencia de ignorarlo, debería enfrentarse asimismo sin tener que excusarse con sus pacientes, al fin de cuentas solo se distraía lo suficiente en los turnos de la tarde ¿Qué seria durante las mañanas? Solo se encargaba de los hospitalizados, no muchos en realidad, ¿y las noches? Desde que entro a trabajar no había tenido ningún accidente nocturno o emergencia, y tampoco podía desear que pasara algo así ¿desear que hubiera más accidentes de tráfico, asaltos u otras maldades que acechan en las noches? Se supone que se debe desear la seguridad pública no provocarla, suficiente mal se sentía como para tener malos pensamientos…

-¿Nanaba?-

Llamo por su teléfono del escritorio, a la recepción…

-¿Doctor Levi?-

-¿Tengo citas pendientes para hoy?-

-Hmmm… espere…-

-…-

-No Doctor…-

-Necesito salir ¿alguien puede cubrirme?-

-…-

-…-

-El Doctor Moblit está disponible…-

-Muy bien, dile que me cubra lo que resta del turno…-

-Está bien Doctor…-

Colgó, quitándose la bata y tomando sus cosas salió rápidamente apenas y llegando a marcar el pase de su salida, dejando confundidos al personal que se le cruzaba en el camino, incluyendo a Nanaba que hace unos momentos había hablado con él y ahora le veía salir a toda velocidad en su, desde hace tiempo, nuevo auto…

-¿Nanaba?-

-¡AH! Oh… Petra me asustaste…-

-¿Ese era Levi?-

-Si…-

-¿Paso algo?-

-No lo sé… me pidió que el Doctor Moblit lo cubriera, parecía tener prisa…-

-Hmmm…-

La mujer tenía una gran angustia por dentro, por conocer a Rivaille, ese tipo de comportamiento le daba a entender que había pasado algo, y lo peor era que no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo. Pensándolo bien, el azabache se estaba distanciando mucho con ella, apenas y habían cruzado palabras desde que entro a trabajar, eso le preocupaba, temía que sucediera algo y peor, si ella era la razón. Sus pensamientos se alejaron por un momento cuando el llanto de un bebe se acercaba lentamente…

-Shhhhh, mi niña ya no llores…-

Una pareja de hombres se acerco a la recepción donde al lado se encontraba Petra, mirando como una bebita lloraba, cubierta por una mantita rosa, siendo mujer no pudo resistirse para acercarse y verla mejor; sus mejillas rosas, largas pestañas y de pequeña cabellera delgada color semi-pelirroja…

-¡Awwww! Pequeña ¿Por qué lloras?-

Comenzó a hacerle cariños, pasando uno de sus dedos por sus mejillas, tocando su suave piel y calmándola un poco, olvidando a la pareja que la miraba desde hace minutos, junto con Nanaba…

-¡AH, LO-LO LAMENTO MU-MUCHO!-

Se disculpo, con la cara roja de la vergüenza, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Era el lado femenino el que hablaba…

-¡Jaja! Descuide, la verdad fue de ayuda, mire… la pequeña se calmo…-

-Gracias señorita… ¿Petra?-

Dijo uno de los hombres, mirando el gafete que estaba en su blusa blanca, parte de su uniforme. Ella se quedo sonriendo, observando a la pareja, como 2 hombres tenían una linda bebita en sus manos, eran una familia muy hermosa, a su punto de vista pudo notar cuales eran los roles; uno de ellos como la mamá, alto, de cabello oscuro corto y dividido a la mitad, ojos café y con algunas pecas muy notorias en una piel bastante blanca… el papá, un poco más bajo que el otro chico, cabello corto y de castaño claro, de ojos de un color casi amarillo llegando a ser marrones, se veía tan protector con el otro chico a su lado, cargando a la dulce bebita…

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Nanaba ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-

-Buenas tardes señorita… soy Marco Bodt y él es Jean Kirschtein… tenemos una cita con el pediatra…-

* * *

><p><strong>a algunos les comente por review que vendría otro OTP a darle un giro al fic... así que...<strong>

**ATANGANAAAA! *inserte voz de Mox***

**JEANMARCO MADAFACARS! BD**

**que tal? les gusto? si? no? ay *shora* :,c**

**los leo luego 7v7 *corazones gays***

**PD 1: si tengo alguna falta de ortografía díganmelo D8**

**PD 2: escribí un one-shot con LEVI YANDERE, se llama "EL FREAK SHOW" por si gustan leerlo OwÓ**


	19. Espinas

_La vida cada vez más muerta en aquellos ojos esmeralda que alguna vez brillaron y que ahora solo presentaban un verde grisáceo, cada vez más opaco. Sus entrañas se removían entre sí, dándole la sensación más dolorosa que pudieran recordarle, pensando que jamás tendría que sentir ese recuerdo maldito. Cuan equivocado estaba, pero a la vez era lo más lógico tratándose de él y su indeseado pero cotizado don. Las probabilidades ya estaban en cero, su último de sus sueños era el más adecuado en ese momento, o al menos así lo había decidido, si pudiera expresar su agradecimiento a la diosa que lo acuno, si pudiera expresar el perdón de su acto, su pudiera eliminar esa sensación sin recurrir a los brazos permanentes de Morfeo, el sueño de soñar y jamás despertar. Ya no había marcha atrás, él no lo quería, se sentía sin opciones, acorralado en una celda imaginaria donde sus demonios seguían atormentándole, daría fin a todo eso, esperando que aquella valiosísima mujer lo perdonara en su tumba. _

_Dirigiéndose lentamente al cuarto de baño, quería aprovechar el tiempo donde ella se dedicaba a preparar el sagrado alimento de las mañanas, antes de la jornada laboral. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua fría, sumergiéndose en ella y dejando que la temperatura lo frenara en sus sentidos. Poco a poco perdía la sensación de su piel, el agua fría se volvía un remplazo para una neblina espesa en su visión, la alucinación de su amado amigo diciendo su voz, incitándolo para que cruzar un lumbral imaginario que le hacía creer que se trataba de una luz al final del túnel, siguiendo el camino que la voz que su ángel seguía incitando, trataba de llegar a ese celestial rayo pero por más que quisiera jamás lo alcanzaba, la voz se torno más cerca, pero esta vez era diferente, femenina y alterada, se trataba de la de ella… _

_-¡EREEEEEEN!-_

* * *

><p>Segundos convertidos a horas, días a semanas, casi más de un mes y todo el tiempo la preocupación era cada vez más grande. En su mente solo podía verlo a él, con esos últimos aires de misterio donde pocas veces pasaba a su lado y apenas se dirigía con un simple "buenos días", para luego encerrarse en su despacho y comenzar su jornada de trabajo, que ni siquiera se completaba del todo. Había días donde alguno de sus colegas tenía que terminar su turno, huyendo del lugar, sin oportunidad de alcanzarlo o atraparlo por vergüenza de que pensara mal de ella y temor de que la viera como un fastidio, pero tenía que sacarse varias dudas de la cabeza. Sus preocupaciones eran olvidadas por minutos cuando esa linda pareja de Jean y Marco traían a su bebe para revisiones, había entablado simpatía por ellos y por la pequeña, comenzando algunos episodios en su mente donde se preguntaba cómo sería tener un hijo con él…<p>

-¿Petra?-

-…-

-Holaaaaa ~ tierra llamando a Petra…-

-…-

Se podía ver con un pequeño niño de oscura cabellera, ojos afilados pero brillantes y de color ámbar. De un momento a otro la imagen pasaba a una niña de largo cabello casi castaño, con ojos igualmente afilados y de color ámbar pero de largas pestañas. Otro más de sus miles y miles de combinaciones, era la de otro niño con cabello castaño claro y una niña con cabello oscuro, ambos de ojos grandes pero de color olivo alucinándose casi a un gris. Su imaginación no tenia como darle limite a la combinación de su genética con la del hombre que añoraba, y deseaba algún día, pasar la vida a su lado. Eso llego a su fin al momento en que un grito desesperante la saco de su transe…

-¡PETRA RAL!-

-¡¿AAAH QUÉ QUIEN COMO? AH!-

-Petra ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Oh ~ Nanaba…-

-¿Se-Señorita Petra?-

-¡OH! Se-Se-Señor Marco, señor Je-Jean ¡BIENVENIDOS!-

-¿He? Señorita ¿está todo bien?-

-¡Claro que si ¿Por qué la pregunta?!-

-Es solo que llevamos 15 minutos aquí y usted… parece como si no existiéramos…-

-Es cierto cariño, estuve llamando tu nombre varias veces y no reaccionabas, creí que tendría que llamar a un doctor para ayudarte…-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

La mujer no sabía cómo disimular el profundo tono carmesí de su cara, el solo decir la palabra "doctor" venia la imagen de Rivaille, y consigo la recreación de lo que sería tener un hijo de él. Pero aun así eso no superaba el hecho de la realidad, donde Nanaba y Jean veían con confusión a Petra, y Marco solo se limitaba a sonreír, mientras la bebe dormía en sus brazos, removiéndose un poco por el escándalo que la pena le causaba a la mujer de alta imaginación…

-¡Jajaja!-

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!-

Las expresiones no podían ser más claras, pero solo Marco tenía la idea de su significado…

-¿Está enamorada verdad?-

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!-

-¿Me equivoco?-

-¡Si, no, pero sí y no y… y… yo AAAAAH!-

Pequeñas risas confirmaron lo que el chico pecoso se refería, algo muy tierno por parte de la chica. Todo quedo en calma cuando de pronto las sirenas de la ambulancia se oían a lo lejos y se aproximaban a gran rapidez, las vistas fueron hacia 2 hombres que rápidamente trasportaban un cuerpo totalmente húmedo y pálido. El escándalo había despertado a la bebita haciéndola llorar, 3 miradas de confusión y lastima iban hacia el chico de la camilla, pero una en especial mostraba una cara de miedo e incredulidad…

-¿E-Eren?-

El susurro de Petra solo fue audible para sí misma, el paramédico se acerco a la recepcionista para solicitar la habitación de resucitación, en cuestión de segundos la camilla ya estaba alejándose por los pasillos, donde la espantada enfermera solo veía al chico desaparecer…

-¿Petra?-

La voz de Nanaba sonaba a preocupación, hace minutos su amiga viajaba por su imaginación con una sonrisa semi-tonta de colegiala enamorada pero ahora grandes orbes de angustia miraban por el pasillo donde el castaño había sido transportado. A su lado una sombra paso corriendo, un uniforme de mesera le causo dudas pero la larga coleta de castaño oscuro era algo irreconocible para ella…

-no… no… nonono ¡nononoNO!-

Petra salió corriendo tras de Hanji, esperando que su presentimiento no fuera el correcto, el mayor deseo de equivocación estaba en sobre ella. La repentina reacción le impidió escuchar su llamado, el llamado de Nanaba una vez más, quien deseaba haber salido corriendo tras ella. Al ver su incapacidad, Marco y Jean fueron a buscarla para saber qué era lo que había pasado, dejando a la bebe en los brazos de la recepcionista, prometiendo volver con noticias, que no serian tan gratas.

* * *

><p>La última de sus consultas estaba por terminar, la revisión de un niño que hace una semana se había fracturado la pierna, y que para su buena fortuna su recuperación había sido un éxito. Quitando el yeso en su pierna y apuntando los últimos medicamentos que tendría que ingerir, la madre y el hijo salieron satisfechos por la prospero resultado, en su camino pudieron escuchar el escándalo que los paramédicos traían a su paso. Justo en el marco de la puerta pudo divisar lo que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar, la imagen de Eren sobre la camilla, totalmente empapado y con un semblante cadavérico, detrás la figura de Hanji con el uniforme de "The Brossard's" corriendo lo más que podía, topándose cara a cara con él…<p>

-¡ZOE!-

-¡AHORA NO LEVI!-

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Ambos se tomaron sobre el cuello de sus respectivos uniformes, mirándose despreciablemente y con un impulso de querer golpear al otro. La riña pudo haberse efectuado de no ser por el grito de cierta seguidora aterrada…

-¡HANJI!-

-¿Petra?-

Ambos se soltaron. La chica trataba de regular su respiración, limpiando un par de lágrimas que solo lograron atascarse en la orilla de sus ojos…

-Hanji… Levi… Eren… Eren… ¡¿qu-qué fue lo que paso?!-

-¡EXPLICATE ZOE!-

-¡MEJOR EXPLICALE TÚ, TODO ESTO FUE POR TU CULPA!-

-¡NO ME JODAS MALDITA LOCA, ESTABA BAJO TU CARGO!-

-¡ESO NO TE DEJA FUERA DEL ASUNTO, TU FUISTE EL QUE…!-

-¡SEÑORITA PETRA!-

Un par de voces más sonaron a lo lejos, acercándose a la mujer. Hanji no quería perder más su tiempo en ese asunto así que solio corriendo tras el rastro de la camilla, Rivaille la siguió detrás, esperando que el castaño estuviera bien, el rose del bulto que tenia dentro de su bata le recordaba su misión de reconquista y perdón, rogando por el bienestar del chico, y porque su plan rindiera frutos después de tantas salidas anticipadas en su trabajo…

-Señorita Petra, ¿Qué pasa?-

-El joven…-

-¿El chico de la camilla?-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-¿Lo conoce?-

-Es… mi amigo…-

* * *

><p>La espera era tortura, y más cuando se tenía al ser de tu desprecio frente a ti, sentados en las sillas de estar, mirando en un punto muerto al suelo, la hora siguió el curso y no tenían más noticias del castaño, los primeros minutos habían sido una bomba de tiempo para sus nervios cuando el cardiólogo le negó el acceso a Hanji, y más aun a Rivaille que ni siquiera por ser empleado de ahí podía entrar a esa zona, que según los doctores "no le correspondía". Metiendo la mano dentro de su bata, justo en el bolsillo escondido a su lado derecho, sentía la textura de su suave presente, el regalo perfecto, tranquilizando los nervios que le invadían por dentro, las ansias fueron rotas cuando el jefe mayor venia por los pasillos acompañado de otras personas donde solo una era reconocible…<p>

-Doctor Zakarius…-

-Petra me informo que algo estaba pasando aquí…-

-Señor, yo…-

-Levi… diles…-

-Zoe…-

-La vida de Eren está en peligro, no es momento para esto…-

-Pero… ¡¿Quiénes son estos mocosos?!-

-¡¿MOCOSOS?! ¡SOMOS MAYORES DE EDAD, MÁS DE LO QUE CREES!-

-Je-Jean cálmate…-

-Este idiota no tiene derecho a hablarnos así…-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE IDIOTA, CARA DE PONI?!-

-¡MALDITO!-

Estuvieron a punto de atacarse de no sé por Hanji que detuvo a Rivaille por detrás y a su vez Marco hacia lo mismo con Jean, con Mike de por medio para mantener el control. Rivaille pudo notar algo extraño, bajando su mirada ante la pareja, la prenda del joven con pecas se había levantado un poco, pudiendo ver una extraña marca roja por el estomago donde desprendían más extrañas venas saltando…

-¡OYE TÚ!-

-¿He?-

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!-

-Tsk… ¡Cállate!, ¡Tu, el pecoso!-

-¿S-Si?-

-¿Qué tienes bajo la camisa?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡OYE!-

-¡QUE TE CALLES! A mí no me jodan… ¿Qué tienes en tu estomago?-

-…-

El acusado dudaba en su palabra, las miradas estaban sobre él pero en especial la de su pareja, quien recitaba un "no lo hagas", solo él sabía los riesgos de ser libre. Levantando su camisa expuso la respuesta en el momento, dándole a Rivaille y Hanji una expresión de incredulidad al ver la cicatriz en su vientre con lo que parecía recientes puntadas…

-Tu…-

-¿Qué pa-pasa?-

-¿Vienes de "Wand Mary"?-

-…-

-Lo sabía…-

-¿Co-como saben eso?-

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

La impotente voz de Mike altero a todos los presentes, dando miradas de reproche hacia Rivaille y Hanji. La tensión se corto al ver uno de los cardiólogos salir de la habitación, sus ojos se cruzaron con los estupefactos ojos e incrédula expresión del hombre, sus manos temblaban y el sudor de la frente daba mucho en que pensar…

-Doctor Jurgen ¿Qué pasa?-

-Y-Yo… él…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-E-El muchacho…-

-¿Doctor?-

-El… es-esta…-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Doctor Mike… ¡ES UN MILAGRO!-

-¿Qué?-

-Este joven… esta embarazado…-

De nueva cuenta la sensación de punzada cayó sobre el joven de pecas, el delirio en forma de recuerdos vagaba en su cabeza. Pensaba que estaba solo, que podría ser el único, sin poder más cayó al suelo al escuchar semejante noticia, todos se acercaron para auxiliarle a excepción del azabache, que por más que analizaba la situación no podía creer lo que había escuchado, reteniendo las ganas de ser el segundo en caer al suelo. Se acerco lentamente por la orilla de la puerta que torpemente no había sido cerrada del todo, mirando desde lo lejos la imagen de Eren en el respirador, creando un impulso que lo llevo a entrar al lugar, aprovechando la distracción de todos, a paso lento la imagen del castaño ahora estaba frente a él. Quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería tenerlo, pero ¿Cómo? La respuesta no estaba en su momento, pero si la desesperación por querer ver esos ojos esmeralda abrirse una vez más, como la primera vez fuera de ese infierno donde creció, con el deseo cumplido, esos orbes empezaban a mostrarse lentamente, lamentablemente no contó con que el color no sería como antes. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Rivaille en arrepentimiento y Eren en dolor, una sintonía totalmente diferente pero semejante en el nivel de dolor.


	20. Tiempo Fuera

Su misión estaba en un proceso lento pero productivo, el tiempo que le tomo recaudar información fue demasiado debido a la alta seguridad que las empresas manejaban, pero con la creación de una cadena de contactos e infinitas promesas y sobornos, al fin tenía el 50% de los resultados. Los registros de aerolíneas, algunas cuentas bancarias, expedientes médicos y recetarios, fueron punto clave para seguir la pista de quienes serian la bomba de tiempo, antes de que "Wand Mary" quedara totalmente al descubierto como una cruel realidad. De su cuenta corría que los conejillos volvieran a la jaula, y que esta misma quedara como leyenda urbana o rumores sin sentido…

-¡Marlo Sand!-

-Señor Dimo, tanto tiempo…-

-Siéntate mi muchacho…-

El joven acato la orden, tomando asiento frente al robusto hombre, mientras este se acomodaba tras su gran escritorio, haciendo rechinar la silla debido al gran peso ejercido sobre ella…

-Señor al fin tengo información que nos ayudara a encontrar a esos…-

-Conejitos ¡JAJAJA!-

El hombre estiro la mano para tomar el expediente, sonriendo satisfecho con cada párrafo que leía…

-Señor, en base a esto… el origen de los Jaeger es Alemán, de acuerdo a los archivos de empleados, supuse que Eren Jaeger huiría a su país de origen, pero las aerolíneas, autobuses estacionarios y embarcaciones no tienen registro alguno de él, pensé en el uso de un nombre falso pero las reglas en cualquier medio exigen una identificación sea escolar u oficial por mayoría de edad. Los registros en carretera, rutas rápidas y diarios locales, niegan haberlo visto o el de tener su cuerpo en alguna morgue… pero… con respecto a las aerolíneas francesas, tuvieron un problema con un par de clientes. Jean Kirschtein un joven que regresaba al país, se le negó el acceso al compañero que venía con él…-

-Marco Bodt…-

-Exacto… como sea, no fue nada que un registro civil no pudiera arreglar…-

-¿Quiere decir que están casados?-

-Sí, señor…-

-Excelente trabajo Marlo, el señor Kaney te sabrá recompensar, pero es muy importante encontrar al otro espécimen…-

-Señor ¿Por qué Eren Jaeger es de máxima importancia? Es decir… más que otros…-

-Existen 2 razones… una es genética y la otra es por saldar una vieja deuda...-

-¿He?-

-Él junto con otros ha sido de los más compatibles con la matriz artificial, creando el mayor número de fetos en poco tiempo, en cuanto a la deuda… solo digamos que su padre tuvo que saldar cuentas pendientes con nosotros…-

-¿Su padre?-

-Grisha Jaeger, un bastardo traidor que supo pagar las consecuencias, junto con su esposa…-

El tiempo estaba en juego y nada podía detenerlo. Eran los riesgos de crean un negocio tan corrupto en todas sus formas, donde años y años de secretos estaban en peligro de exponerse a la luz, repitiendo la historia que los Jaeger no pudieron concluir. El rastro de zanahorias atraería a los lobos salvajes, llevándolos a esos conejos de blanco pelaje, que deseaban verlos con manchas carmesí, y no dudarían en eliminar a cualquier ser que los tuviera ocultos. "Wand Mary", un lugar donde el perdón es asfixiante, la compasión es apuñalada, la piedad estaba en litros de sangre y la muerte te daba la bienvenida desde el momento en que pones pie en el lugar, seas cazador o presa.

* * *

><p>Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el día de la máxima revelación, con ello la vida no sería la misma de antes, la perspectiva de todos era diferente, y su trato peor. El presente escondido bajo sus bolsillos ya no era suficiente para calmar su tensión y angustia, de solo recordar todo lo que esos sujetos revelaron en ese mini interrogatorio después de que Marco regresara a su conciencia, todo a cortesía de Hanji, giro su punto de vista hacia la crueldad que las murallas guardaban…<p>

_-Jean me salvo luego de que "Wand Mary" explotara, mi sector era la división francesa… no se qué paso, solo recuerdo gritos… muchos gritos… fuego… y sangre… cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo por mi vida y la de mi hija…-_

_-Espera ¿Ya tenias a la niña?- _

_-S-Si… estaba embarazado y a pocas semanas de dar a luz… Jean no es su padre pero él la acepto como suya…-_

_-¿Completaste los meses exactos?-_

_-Sí…- _

_-¿Cómo llegaste sin documentos?-_

_-Yo-Yo… me case con él… a-así me otorgaron la ciudadanía, al llegar aquí solo espere y él hizo el parto…-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Es psicólogo, pero su familia viene de una larga línea de especialistas en algún doctorado, su padre fue quien me ayudo a dar a luz… es una bendición que llegara a mí, de no ser por él no se qué hubiera pasado conmigo…-_

_-Oh…-_

_-Ese lugar… tras sus muros habitan tantas abominaciones que… que… pfff ~ joder… solo vivíamos para ser follados y parir, no suficiente con eso nos torturaban con sus cirugías y medicamentos, algunos llegaron a probar el electroshock y la castración… en esas circunstancias ser humano era lo peor que podías ser… nos convertían en algo que no éramos, en algo que los demás consideraban un monstruo… lo peor que pude experimentar fueron las orgias, donde si no eras violado te obligaban a violar a tus compañeros… me sentía llorar sangre cada vez que ocurría… al menos uno terminaba muerto… no se… no… se… las mujeres fueron más afortunadas…-_

_-¡¿Había mujeres?!-_

_-Las hubo… no estaban en nuestro piso, ellas habitaban los sótanos, el área donde se hacia la experimentación de genes…-_

_-¿Experimentación de genes?-_

_-Si… en pocas palabras… las inseminaban con semen de animales…-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_

_-No sé porque lo hacían… pero cada vez que pasaba la mujer moría después de un mes… era la única forma de ser libres…- _

Si antes pensaba que ese lugar era un infierno, ahora lo ponía en una posición más alta, una mezcla bizarra y enferma de purgatorio experimental. Eso solo lo hacía sentir peor, si lo que decía Marco era verdad, aunque no tenia porque mentir, entonces Eren sufrió lo peor que se podía imaginar. Sus sueños lo decían, cuando en su mente veía la imagen del oji verde como un ángel con alas rotas, sus plumas volando alrededor, el cuerpo bañado en sangre y esa mirada vacía y seca; un ángel muerto. Por más que quería acercarse a él no podía, ni en sus sueños ni en la vida real, en las noches era tener que aguantar el sudor frió y horas de insomnio por esas pesadillas, y en las mañanas ver al castaño siendo controlado por Mike y Hanji en esas ocasiones donde un ataque de nervios lo hacía dañarse la piel a base de rasguños y mordidas, especialmente en el borde de los pulgares…

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-_

_-¡EREN TRANQUILO!-_

_-¡AAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-_

_-¡SOSTENGA SUS BRAZOS!-_

_-¡ESO INTENTO!-_

_-¡NOOOO NOOOOO AAAAAH NOOOOO AAAAAHHHH!-_

_-¡CUIDADO CON LOS PIES!-_

_-¡LO TENGO LO TENGO!-_

_-¡AAAAAAAHN NAAAAAAAAH AAAAAH MAAAAMAAAAAA!-_

_-¡EREN!-_

_-¡AAAAAH AAAH AHHH AH AH!-_

_-¡Eren… cálmate… estoy aquí!-_

_-Ah… ah… ngh… ma… ma…-_

_-Si mi niño, aquí estoy…-_

Ellos tenían la certeza de que Rivaille era el padre del niño, como tal estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo, era su hijo… pero desde lejos, hasta que Jean tratara a Eren y calculara el daño ocasionado, por ahora la única sugerencia era que no se acercara, una tortura más para el azabache. El embarazo no salió de esa habitación, Mike se había encargado de tomar medidas para ocultar el secreto, siendo un medico respetado tenia gran apoyo de sus colegas, aunque solo fue un tiempo, cuando el chico estaba listo para volver a casa de la científica pero continuando con las sesiones de terapia psicológica y algunos cuidados básicos. El trato seguía de la misma forma, los que eran buenos amigos ahora se trataban como perros y gatos, de un perro insistente por ver a su cachorro, y un gato que usaba garras y dientes para impedírselo, fue hasta que tomo un punto importante…

_-¡¿Qué quieres?!-_

_-Ayudarte…-_

_-Pfff… ¿No te cansas de esto?-_

_-Zoe por favor, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme?-_

_-No lo sé, pero no ha sido suficiente…-_

_-Maldita sea solo déjame verlo…-_

_-¿Para qué?-_

_-Quiero hablar con él…-_

_-¿De?-_

_-Zoe…-_

_-Jean dijo que no era conveniente que te acercaras…-_

_-Tampoco lo es dejarte sola en esta situación… ¿Qué harás cuando regreses a trabajar? ¿Quién cuidara de él?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Y bien?-_

_-Tengo el apoyo de Mike… de Petra… de Jean y Marco…-_

_-Mike trabaja todo el día, Jean también trata a Marco en cuestión psicológica además de tener que cuidar a su hija, y Petra… tal vez te ayude pero no siempre, ella también tiene que trabajar…-_

_-Tú también lo haces…-_

_-Mis horarios son flexibles…-_

_-Se a lo que quieres llegar… pero no confió en ti…-_

_-Un error lo comete cualquiera…-_

_-Pero ¡TU ERROR! Daño a más de uno… solo mira a Petra…-_

_-…-_

_-Sabias que estaba enamorada de ti, pero con esto ya ni siquiera puede verte a la cara…-_

_-Sabes bien que la quiero, pero no de esa forma…-_

_-Aun así, esa no era la manera de dejárselo claro, ni a ella ni a Eren… si te habías enamorado de él pudiste decírmelo…-_

_-Tú crees que es tan fácil…-_

_-Ese es el problema… te cierras a todos, nunca dejas que nadie pase tus muros… ni siquiera tu hermano pudo…-_

_-Cállate…-_

_-¡VES, A ESO ME REFIERO!-_

_-Tsk…-_

_-¿Cómo puedo confiarte a Eren? ¿Cómo se que no le harás daño… otra vez…?-_

_-Escucha… reconozco lo que hice, lo acepto, y seguiré pagando de ser necesario… pero no soy tan bastardo para hacerle daño de nuevo y mucho menos con mi hijo en su interior… Zoe… por favor… déjame hacerme cargo…-_

_-…-_

_-Tarde o temprano deberé enfrentarlo, y él a mi…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-Está bien… pero te lo advierto Levi Rivaille… si algo le pasa a él o a mi nieto, despídete de nosotros, para siempre…-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-Nunca nos volverás a ver, de mi cuenta corre… y sabes muy bien que este tipo de cosas las cumplo… aunque me cueste la vida…-_

_-…-_

El plan era simple, Rivaille tomaría la jornada de la mañana para salir e ir directo al departamento de Hanji, así ella trabajaría en las tardes, teniendo oportunidad de descansar un poco y de cuidar a su niño. Visto de ese modo había sido fácil excepto para Eren, que desde el momento en que la mujer le explico lo que pasaría, solo se limitaba a quedarse en cama, escondido y llorando en silencio. Seguía con pánico, pánico al escuchar la puerta abrirse donde el mayor vigilaba que estuviera bien, por más que quería acercarse el sollozo ruido del menor era más intenso, suplicando para que el reloj avanzara hasta la hora en que Hanji volviera del trabajo y su martirio cesara en un cálido abrazo de su mamá. Era duro sentir ese rechazo, pero bastante lógico a la vez, no sería aceptado así de fácil, y pasando los días sentía que el tiempo se agotaba, días que el presente seguía guardado en sus bolsillos, haciéndolo pensar en ese chico cada segundo… tiempo corriendo… horas volando… algo le decía que era momento de acabar con sus muros, al menos dejar una entrada accesible solo para él… Eren.

Una tarde a punto de terminar, la oscuridad crecía conforme el sol se retiraba a iluminar otra extensión del globo terráqueo, el camino estaba libre pero no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad, el aviso de su ex amiga era una señal, el quedarse a trabajar un poco más tarde por los especiales 2X1 que Auruo ofrecía, irónico que eso pasara pero no imposible, algo normal y un tanto gracioso, un provecho para él. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, miro de reojo la imagen del chico con una sabana cubriéndole hasta el cuello, apenas exponía su cabeza, se percato del mayor inmediatamente y por reacción se escondió, como siempre, esperando a que se fuera como otras veces, pero esta vez no sería así. Comenzó a acercarse, poco a poco para no alterarlo, cuando se vio lo suficientemente cerca de la cama metió su mano al bolsillo, de este un pequeño conejo de peluche salió; suave, color verde pastel, ojos y nariz de botón y en su cuello un pequeño moño café…

-Eren… lo siento…-

Un ojo salió de ese manto de protección, deslizando la tela lentamente hasta caer por su cadera, incorporándose para apreciar el objeto con una mirada de curiosidad y asombro. Estiro sus manos para tomarlo, tímido, temblando, una vez que lo tuvo lo acuno en sus brazos como si de un bebe se tratara, seguía observando el juguete, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la extensión de las orejas, estuvo un momento de esa forma sin notar que del mayor un par de lagrimas salían…

-Lo siento Eren… lo siento tanto…-

Estaba devastado, si en todo ese tiempo no se había acercado al chico era ahora cuando apreciaba el estado de depresión en que lo convirtió; piel cadavérica, ojos secos y tristes con profundas ojeras, cabello seco y quebradizo por los pocos alimentos que se atrevía a ingerir sin vomitar, cuello y manos llenas de cicatrices rojizas en especial donde le había fracturado la muñeca, de no ser por su pijama vería más mutilaciones en su piel. De repente Rivaille cayó de rodillas al suelo, asustando al menor…

-Soy un idiota…-

-¡AAAH!-

Al escuchar eso Eren salió inmediatamente de la cama, con el conejo en brazos cayó frente a Rivaille, haciendo que ambos se juntaran en un abrazo donde el castaño algo alterado escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor, negando incesantemente por lo que había dicho…

-¡No no no no no no no no!-

-¡¿Eren?!-

-¡No no… se-se… ñor… no no… no no no… no no… no!

-…-

-¡No… i-idi… ot… ota no no no!-

-¿Qué?-

-Idi… Idi…no…-

Cara a cara, pronunciaba cada palabra en apenas un hilo de voz, con un esfuerzo por hablar a pesar del dolor en su garganta. Rivaille tomo su rostro suavemente, sin tener reproche de Eren ni otro rechazo, ambos llorando, sin reprimir el impulso soltó lo que debió decir antes de que todo eso pasara…

-Eren… te amo…-

-Y-Yo…-

Un pequeño beso en la frente lo calmo, mirando asombrado esa confesión, viniendo de un hombre de coraza fría e inexpresiva, ahora rompiendo el caparazón de la soledad, exponiéndose de esa manera vulnerable que lo hacía sentir su igual, iguales en dolor…

-Se-Seño-or… n-no… idi… idiot-t-ta….-

-…-

-Se-Se-ñ-ñor Ri-Riva… va-vai… vaille… ¿P-Por… Q-Qu-Qué?-

-¿Po-Por Qu-Qué… hi-hiz… zo… es-est-to?-

Era una cuestión que ni el mismo entendía hasta ahora, la revelación de su pasado que lo orillo a formarse de una manera mental y severa. El factor de los celos fue uno, pero si vagaba en sus recuerdos la respuesta se extendía, una explicación posiblemente favorable para el chico en sus brazos…

-Es difícil de explicar, pero tú más que nadie mereces saberlo...-

Asintiendo, ambos se incorporaron para subir a la cama, sentándose tranquilamente, dispuestos a hablar como personas civilizadas y melancólicas por el momento, vistas cruzándose, esperando a que la comprensión se diera en esos orbes esmeralda de brillo apagado…

-Yo… no sé por dónde empezar… supongo que fue desde que nací… vivía en una pequeña casa de clase media… no recuerdo exactamente pero siempre fui muy contradictorio cuando se trataba de River…-

-¿Ri-ve-ver?-

-Mi hermano mayor, tal vez lo viste alguna vez en mi departamento, en una foto… solo eso tengo de él. En mi familia solo éramos él y mi madre, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, era un pescador… siempre soñó con ser médico pero no tenia los recursos necesarios, aun así se sentía bendecido pues gracias a eso conoció a mi madre, ella vivía en una pequeña isla donde abundaban grandes cantidades de truchas y salmones. Al morir él, River y yo comenzamos una especie de competencia, aquel que pudiera ser doctor antes que el otro… era algo infantil en su momento, es decir, él tenía 10 años y yo 6… pero cuando paso el tiempo me puse más y más competitivo al ver como la mayoría de las personas tenían más afecto hacia él, más aceptación. Teníamos apariencia similar, pero personalidades totalmente diferentes, cuando él decía ¡SI! yo decía ¡NO!, él decía blanco cuando yo decía negro, él era el positivo y yo el negativo, él… siempre era el más alegre entre todos… y yo… lo odiaba por eso… lo odiaba… y lo odiaba aun más cuando se acercaba a mí con su maldita aura de bondad, ayudándome cuando tenía problemas… me sentía mal por tener que aceptarlo, el aceptar que algo no salía según mis planes y él siempre iba a rescatarme de alguna forma… aun así, una parte de mi lo amaba. Era mi hermano, mi familia, el que me orientaba en el camino de la vida, el que me cuido siempre, soportando mis rechazos o berrinches, nunca me negó su ayuda, dispuesto a dármela en cada momento… hasta cuando nuestra madre murió de una enfermedad, tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi, dejo sus estudios para que fuera yo el que cumpliera el sueño, el que ganara el reto. Me sentía horrible por todo eso, su sacrificio… y yo… dividido en esa línea de odio y amor… yo… no podía… no sabía qué hacer… solo seguía con la meta mientras reprimía todos esos sentimientos, cuando lo cumplí, él se propuso a continuar ese camino, lo ayude un tiempo, pero no duro…-

-¿Don-de es-es… ta él?-

-Hace años… Zoe tuvo un accidente… camino al hospital River y yo comenzamos a discutir por lo que sucedió, ella… ella se había casado siendo muy joven, él la orientaba a tomar la aventura, por mi parte era algo estúpido hacer ese riesgo, como siempre el optimismo de mi hermano gano sobre el mío… esta vez yo tuve razón. Su esposo la abandono dejándola embarazada, tuvo una fuerte depresión y eso la hizo abortar…-

-¡¿He?!-

-Es por eso que te ama tanto… ve en ti el hijo que deseaba tener… fue en una temporada de tormentas, una noche. No dejaba de gritarle su equivocación, le reprochaba toda la culpa, él me insultaba y no me pasaba de ser un amargado y aburrido, durante todo eso no nos dimos cuenta de que el auto iba en el carril contrario y un camión de carga impacto contra nosotros…-

-¡AH!-

-River murió… solo recuerdo a Zoe, Petra y Auruo a mi lado… lloraban… estaba inmóvil por los vendajes y el sedante… estuve en coma una semana… cuando me dijeron lo que paso ya habían sepultado a mi hermano, al salir fui directamente a su tumba y llore… fue la última vez que llore… hasta ahora…-

-Se…ñor…-

-La envidia y los celos me hicieron un monstruo…-

-¡No! Usted… no es… mon-mostr-truo…-

-Lo que te hice no tiene perdón…-

-Y-Yo… yo pe-perd-dono… lo… per-dono…-

-¿He?-

-Lo… perdono…-

-Eren…-

La cara del menor estaba empapada en lagrimas, identificándose con el dolor de perder a un ser querido. No comprendía el comportamiento y las acciones de ese hombre, pero ya estaba claro, no había dudas. Sus brazos lo volvieron a rodear en un abrazo cálido y lleno de afecto, siendo correspondido con desesperación, aferrándose uno de otro para calmar sus tristezas, juntos, como uno solo, con un conejito entre ambos que era testigo de la reconciliación, el sello de ese pacto, dando fin el pesar de sus corazones.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO INPAKTANTE! bueno no xD<strong>

**hola a todos GUAPISIMOOOOS! aquí Muera actualizando uwu con muchos corazones gays y un dedo rajado... si, me corte el pulgar izquierdo con un cuter xDDDD *desde lejos alguien grita: -ah que pen#"$"#* ;3; jeje pero ya sano, tengo una sepsi cicatriz 7v7**

**estoy divagando, perdón xDDD  
>ire al grano...<strong>

**PARA LOS QUE LEYERON MARKETING DE DEEP!**

**guapisimos... princesos y divos... ese one-shot tiene 2 mensajes ocultos a mitad de la pagina, uno se puede ver a simple vista y otro es algo indirecto... esos mensajes serán revelados a lo largo del mes de junio... por que? es algo especial... solo diré eso... ÑAKA ÑAKA! }:D**

**VOLVIENDO AL FIC! (?**

**nunca tuve pensado la cantidad de capítulos que tendría RdeC, pero masomenos creo que vamos acercándonos al final, quien sabe... hice este fic solo por intentar cosas nuevas, antes no salia de escribir creepypastas y ver que esto llego a tal grado de aceptación, me hace sentir feliz ;u; MUERA IS HAPPY! BE HAPPY! gracias a todos por el apoyo *abrazos* si esto continua es por ustedes... y asi sera...**

**LOS AMO! ~ *corazones gaaaaaaaaays***

**alguna falta ortográfica?**

**algún**** review?**


	21. Cataratas

_La tormenta opacaba el camino, su trayecto se estaba volviendo más pesado de lo que podían imaginar. Desde su apresurada salida, la culpa se traspasaba de uno a otro, con un revoltijo de insultos encima, una gran distracción que los separaba de su objetivo primordial, rompiendo poco a poco la relación que se tenía…_

_-Todo esto se pudo haber evitado si no le siguieras la corriente en todo…-_

_-¡No tienes porque limitarte!- _

_-No son límites, es precaución…-_

_-No Levi, eso solo te aleja de la vida…-_

_-¡Vas de nuevo! Anda dilo… soy un aburrido…-_

_-Yo no dije eso…-_

_-¡PERO LO PIENSAS!-_

_-¡ESO LO PIENSAS TU!-_

_-¡YA CÁLLATE RIVER!-_

_-¡LO VES!-_

_¡TODO ES TU CULPA!-_

_-¡¿YO?!-_

_-¡SI!-_

_-¡QUE NO, CARAJO!-_

_-¡TENIAS QUE APOYARLA CON SU MALDITO JUEGO DE LA CASITA Y LA ESTUPIDEZ DE MATRIMONIO FELIZ!-_

_-¡¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE EL BASTARDO LA DEJARÍA?!-_

_-¡TENÍAN 16 AÑOS MALDITA SEA!-_

_-¡NO SON UNOS MALDITOS MOCOSOS LEVI!-_

_-¡SI LO FUIMOS, LAS PUTAS HORMONAS HACEN DE TODO A ESA MALDITA EDAD!-_

_-¡POR ESO JAMAS TUVISTE UNA RELACIÓN DURADERA!-_

_-¡HIJO DE…!-_

_-¡NO LO DIG…!-_

_-¡CUIDADO!-_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-_

El "crash" de su sueño lo despertó de pronto, ayudado también por el cabeceo y el sonido de la televisión, Rivaille retomo su postura sobre el sofá de la sala, donde como siempre se encontraba cuidando de Eren mientras Hanji trabajaba, esta vez en su departamento. Desde su plática la relación que se tenían era mejor, pero le daba mucho que desear; el trato era con respeto, con un simple "hola" o "buenos días" y terminando con un "adiós" o "buenas noches". Desesperante para él, pues en casi 2 meses y medio no había vuelto al tema de sus sentimientos por el castaño, aunque su perdón ya era un hecho, su mayor prioridad era el chico y su hijo, las revisiones medicas lo hacían acercarse pero todo en nombre del trabajo, teniendo un límite donde su profesión no podía acercarse, pero otros sí.

* * *

><p><em>-Muy bien Jaeger, ¿Cómo ha sido todo con él?-<em>

_-Bien… creo…- _

_-¿Crees?-_

_-El señor Rivaille ha sido atento a mi bebe…-_

_-¿Pero?-_

_-Pe-Pero… ¿Qué?-_

_-¿Eso es todo?-_

_-Es lo que más quiero, que mi bebe tenga atención…-_

_-Pero la tiene, mira a Marco, aun no ha nacido y ya le tiene un gran aprecio, y a ti también…-_

_-Gracias…-_

_-Aun así, el paso que dio el Doctor Rivaille fue muy grande…-_

_-Sí, y lo aprecio... pero…-_

_-…-_

_-No sé porque me siento mal por eso…-_

_-¿Sobre qué?-_

_-Y-Yo… pienso muchas veces en la muralla y… emmm… no se… cre-creo que fui un idiota exagerado, es decir, soy idiota pero….-_

_-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-_

_-Es solo que si comparo lo que el señor Rivaille me hizo con lo que paso en "Wand Mary", me hace sentir que fui un exagerado y que solo empeore las cosas…-_

_-Pero no tiene que ser así, sea de quien sea una violación no se supera tan fácilmente…-_

_-No solo eso... los golpes, los insultos, las cirugías, la humillación… el abuso… todos esos años en que lloraba por mi muerte… superan cualquier cosa que el señor Rivaille me hizo… ¡Arriesgo su vida por salvarme de ese maldito lugar! Lo mejor que pude haber hecho es pagarle con mi cuerpo…-_

_-¡OYE!-_

_-…-_

_-Marco está conmigo y no me ves cobrándole el favor, el Doctor Rivaille tuvo una… digamos que "recaída", según lo que me contaste, pero supo dar la cara y te pidió perdón, todo eso iba a tener consecuencias, que él está aprendiendo a enfrentar. Si una persona tiene un error no debes sentir culpa por él, ella, o ellos, quien sea… en vez de fijarte en lo que paso, concéntrate en lo que pasara y en lo que tienes que hacer, si la persona necesita apoyo para enfrentarlo, será tu decisión si le brindas ayuda o no…-_

_-En-Entonces… yo… ¿Por qué me siento mal por todo?-_

_-Hmmmm… ¿Ya no has vuelto a hablar con él?-_

_-N-No… ¡S-Si! Bueno… no de esto…-_

_-Tal vez debas hacerlo…-_

_-Pero, creo que ya no le agrado…-_

_-¿Él te lo dijo?-_

_-No…-_

_-No lo sabrás si no hablas con él… ahora que recuerdo, me dijiste que confesó que te ama ¿no?-_

_-S-Si…-_

_-Puede que esa culpa que tienes sea porque no hubo una respuesta…-_

_-…-_

_-Antes de que pienses algo erróneo… no tienes que aceptarlo si no lo amas de verdad, eso solo traería corazones rotos… pero hablando se entenderán muy bien, después de todo tienen un hijo en común y deberán entablar una relación de paz si quieren lo mejor para el bebe…-_

-"Hablar…"- Esas palabras le daban pavor de solo pensarlo, aunque no sentía que tenía más opciones, si quería un bien para su hijo. Desde aquella consulta con Jean, estaba muy pensativo por todo lo que le dijo, colocándolo en situaciones donde otras personas hablaban con él, pero su mente volaba a otros rumbos…

-¿Eren?-

-…-

-¡Eren!-

-¡¿AH?!-

-Eren te toca…-

-Oh…-

Movió la pieza de la torre en un mal movimiento, ignorando la mirada de triunfo que se estaba guardando su compañero de ajedrez. Los juegos de mesa habían sido de sus pocos escapes a sus problemas, donde su concentración estaba más enfocada en otras cosas que no fueran tristeza y dolor…

-¡JAQUE MATE!-

-¡AH!-

-¡JAJA!-

-¿He? ¡Bu-Buen juego Marco!-

-Gracias… ¿Eren estas bien?-

-Y-Yo…-

-¿Si?-

-So-Solo es una mala racha ¡Jeje!-

-Pero siempre ganas al menos 3 de 5, si quieres podemos jugar a otra cosa…-

-No, está bien con esto…-

La mirada perdida en el tablero solo hacia más grande la preocupación de su amigo, retirándolo de la cama y confrontando al chico distraído…

-¿Eren somos amigos?-

-S-Si…-

-¿Pasa algo con tu bebe?-

-…-

-¿Con el Doctor Rivaille?-

-…-

-¿Con… Jean?-

-¡Son los 3!-

-¿He?-

-Es que… me dijo que tenía que hablar con…-

Su mirada cambio en dirección a la puerta, aun cerrada podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión, y frente a esto el causante de sus confusos pensamientos…

-¡Oh ~ ya entiendo!-

-Marco no se qué hacer…-

-Jean es un profesional, si te dijo eso entonces es por tu bien…-

-Y por el de mi bebe, pero tengo miedo…-

-¿Crees que el Doctor Rivaille te haga algo?-

-No… él ha sido muy amable conmigo últimamente pero…-

-¿Tiene que ver con su confesión?-

-S-Si…-

-¿Tu que sientes?-

-N-No se…-

-Hmmmm… eso si es problema…-

-Lo sé… ya no se que sentir… si acaso puedo volver a sentir amor, o si lo puedo sentir… ¿mis sentimientos por Armin fueron amor?-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡SI!-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Hasta donde sé tu amor fue incondicional, viviste y sufriste no solo por él, también por tus hijos… le lloraste a cada uno y eso fue porque los amabas…-

-Es… cierto…-

Esas últimas palabras eran la mecha que necesitaba para encender el valor en él y tomar una decisión. Levantándose de la cama Marco le dio un par de palmadas de apoyo en la espalda, sonriéndole amistosamente, dejándole en claro que tenía su ayuda como buen amigo, después de todo compartieron el mismo infierno…

-Bien, me tengo que ir… es hora de que Sky tome su baño y Jean es un asco para eso…-

-¡Jajaja! ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, siempre que Jean intenta bañarla ella se orina…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Pobre…-

-Si… esa pequeña…-

-Lo decía por Jean…-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-…-

El joven de finas pecas se quedo parado frente a su risueño amigo, donde no sabía que semblante expresar a tal reacción, cuando este se dio cuenta de la exageración de su risa callo de pronto y entro en un rubor de vergüenza…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-Lo… siento…-

-¡ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU EREN!-

El picaporte de la puerta giro mostrando al mayor bajo el marco de madera, que minutos antes escuchaba el escándalo de los chicos y extrañado fue a ver qué pasaba…

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí señor, no se preocupe… yo me retiro…-

-¿Kirschtein no vendrá por ti?-

-No, caminare a casa… el clima es agradable y algo de ejercicio me vendrá bien…-

-Ten cuidado, casi oscurece…-

-Lo sé, gracias por su hospitalidad… Eren nos vemos luego…-

-Adiós…-

Rivaille acompaño a Marco a la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta el chico se giro y encaro al azabache en su mejor tono de seriedad, con el mayor deseo de ayudar sin arrepentimientos…

-Señor, sé que no debería decir esto pero necesita hablar con Eren…-

-¿Qué?-

-Él lo necesita…-

-¿Y tu como sabes?-

-Me lo acaba de decir…-

-…-

-Está confundido…-

-…-

-Con permiso…-

Cuando al fin cerró la puerta se quedo recargado en ella un momento, mirando su habitación a lo lejos, donde se encontraba Eren. Las palabras de Marco resolvían la duda de por qué el oji verde estaba distanciado, pero su confusión era una nueva incógnita ¿se trataba de su amor por él? Algo que lo ponía de nervios, aunque su semblante sereno no lo expresara, pero si quería tener una confianza igual que la de Marco, entonces haría caso a su petición. Respiro profundo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y vio al castaño guardar las piezas del juego en su respectiva caja…

-Eren…-

-Señor Rivaille…-

Se acerco…

-¿Si?-

-Tome… muchas gracias por prestarme el juego, otra vez…-

-Quédatelo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es tuyo…-

-¡No puedo señor!-

-Tómalo como un regalo, conmigo solo ha acumulado polvo en estos años, es mejor que este contigo…-

-¿Es-Esta seguro?-

-Si…-

-Gracias…-

Se tomaron unos minutos de silencio, donde Rivaille solo pensaba como iniciar la conversación que Eren necesitaba, y este solo miraba la caja del ajedrez con una pequeña sonrisa, la emoción que sentía al tener algo más que proclamar como suyo. Cuando se dio cuenta sus grandes orbes esmeralda se toparon con su cuidador, sentado a su lado y perdido en algún punto del suelo…

-Señor…-

-Dime…-

-Te-Tengo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Su atención se enfoco en el chico, que temeroso tenía el juego abrazado contra su pecho, arrugando la tela del camisón que vestía, una imagen de inocencia que lo querían impulsar hacia adelante para tomarlo a besos y abrazos…

-E-Estuve pe-pensando en…-

-¿En qué?-

-El no-nombre, s-si no le mo-molesta…-

El menor aparto la caja sobre mesita de noche, al lado de su conejito de peluche, para acariciar su vientre, donde la tela formaba un pequeño bulto visible para Rivaille. Hasta ahora no había pensado en ninguna opción, sintiéndose excluido de la relación que se supone debería tener con su hijo, aun estando dentro de las madres se puede crear conexión entre los padres…

-Perdóname, yo ni siquiera he pensado en eso…-

-Oh… y-yo… lo si-siento... fue muy pronto, di-disculpe…-

-No, está bien, quiero escucharlo…-

-N-No de-debo…-

-Por favor, quiero oírlo…-

Si su corazonada era cierta podría imaginar el nombre "Armin" venir a él, y sería lo más lógico. Pero no le importaba, creía que Eren tenía mucho más derecho a elegir, incluso si decidía que fuera un Jaeger a un Rivaille lo aceptaría, si eso hacia al castaño feliz…

-Yo estuve pe-pensando mucho y…-

-Dime…-

-Qui-Quiero que sea…-

-…-

-River…-

¿Había escuchado bien? Si acaso era un sueño golpearía a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse y despertarlo, pero segundos después y aun con una expresión de impacto en su rostro, quedo en shock mirando fijamente a los grandes ojos esmeralda de Eren, que brillaban tímidamente por la confesión…

-¿Se-Señor?-

-…-

-Señ… ¡AAAH!-

La reacción no fue lo que esperaba, todo lo que salió fue un impulso de abalanzarse hacia Eren, teniendo un debido espacio entre sus cuerpos por respeto a la vida que crecía dentro. Un abrazo acunaba el rostro del menor en el hombro del mayor, sintiendo calidez en sus ruborizadas mejillas, Rivaille seguía sin habla pero consiente, un beso fue a parar a la frente del chico, revirtiendo los papeles de un Eren impactado y un Rivaille explotando en calidez…

-Gracias…-

-Señor…-

-Eren no sé cómo pagarte este honor…-

-No diga eso, soy yo el que le debo mucho…-

-No me debes nada, si me piensas pagar hazlo viviendo…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Solo vive por él… por River…-

-Señor Rivaille…-

-Es el mejor pago que podrías darme, el verte vivir feliz…-

Las palabras "vivir" y "feliz" lo llenaba de nostalgia, siendo ese el principal sueño que tenia con su amado ángel de ojos azules que bien podría haber guiado a Rivaille hacia él, asegurándose de que él cumpliera dicho sueño en nombre de ambos, incluidos sus bebitos. Pese a todo lo que paso, ese hombre era una oportunidad de forjarse un futuro, uno que creyó muerto hace años pero ahora reviviría entre las cenizas como un fénix. Símbolo del calor que su débil e inocente corazón estaba sintiendo ahora, estirando sus brazos para rodear el cuello del mayor y así guiarlo lentamente a él para unir sus labios, en un pequeño y casto beso…

-Gracias…-

-Eren…-

Los ojos de su chico brillaban intensamente, el brillo de esperanza volvía a recaer en esos orbes, el verde opaco se había esfumado por completo. Ambas miradas pararon cuando cerraron sus ojos para caer en otro beso, uno que Rivaille profundizo al morder ligeramente los labios de Eren para abrirse paso con su lengua, succionando y probando cada rincón de esa cavidad donde abundaba el mayor éxtasis de la dulzura. El menor se aferraba con el abrazo, temblando por esa sensación que se encontraba en su boca, unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían a su costado pero eran diferentes pues no ardían con tristeza o dolor, eran lagrimas de placer…

-Ngh ah….-

Leves gemidos salieron del castaño, apartando al azabache para que también tomara aire, aun aferrándose a un abrazo como si el calor del momento los fundiera en un solo ser, así nunca se separarían. Bajo el Eren seguía jadeando en una pequeña sonrisa, con el rostro en un intenso rubor, Rivaille quería seguir con más y dejar marca en él, pero antes tenía que resolver lo que lo trajo ahí...

-Eren…-

-¿S-Si?-

-Tú y yo…-

-…-

La vibración en sus bolsillos lo saco de su momento, acompañado del desesperante "ring" que a veces odiaba. Molesto por arruinar su momento, cuando al fin había conseguido el valor, saco el aparato y termino con el tono de marcado colgando sin siquiera ver el remitente, pero en cuanto quiso guardarlo otra vez el sonido polifónico volvió a resonar en la habitación, rendido no le quedo de otra más que contestar…

-¡LEVI!-

-¿Hola?-

-¡LEVI!-

-¿Zoe?-

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!-

-En mi casa con Eren, ¿Dónde más voy a…-

-¡SAL!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡TIENES QUE SALIR YA!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡HAZLO RÁPIDO!-

-¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa?!-

-¡VEN A "BROSSARD'S" RÁPIDO!-

La desesperación de la mujer era tal que Eren podía escuchar los gritos, incorporándose para apreciar mejor lo que decía, entre eso el sonido de un bebe llorando que traería consigo la razón de la histeria de su querida madre…

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-

-¡ES MARCO, SE LO HAN LLEVADO!-

* * *

><p><strong>D: *cha cha chaaaaaaan* Polito ;A; digo... Marquito ;AAAA; *right in the kokoro*<strong>

**gracias a Genesis Walker por bautizar a la bebita de Marco xD**

**si ven mi perfil habrá sorpresitas en MY STORIES! 7w7 jeje**

**Mami Muera los ama uwu)r *corazones gays***


	22. Distorsión

_La tonalidad del cielo variaba entre azules y naranjas, disueltos en un camino de tiempo bastante crucial. La gente alrededor buscaba la forma de llegar a sus destinos, entre taxis y autobuses, o alternativas como bicicletas, eran los medios por los cuales evadían la necesidad de enfrentarse a la oscuridad, y peligros al azar de la noche. Pocas eran las caminatas, la mayoría de parejas felices que disfrutaban la luz de la luna salir lentamente, sus paradas eran simples restaurantes o a mayor de los casos moteles…_

_-Ah…-_

_Un suspiro broto producto de la calma y el buen ambiente que se mezclaba, el goce de una pequeña caminata era un gran placer de la vida para él, un símbolo de total libertad y sentido de la reflexión…_

_-"Espero que Jean no esté en apuros…"-_

_Recuerdos risueños vinieron a su mente, donde su bebe le daba problemas a su padre adoptivo y comenzaba a patalear en pleno momento del baño, salpicando todo y a todos…_

_-Jaja…- Rio jocoso…_

_-Disculpe…- Una rasposa voz llamo por detrás…_

_-¿Si?-_

_El joven de pecas vio el sombrío aspecto del hombre, su cara estaba casi oculta por un sombrero, la gran gabardina oscura escondía la forma de su físico, que daba a simple vista, ser un hombre mayor. La travesía de la caminata llego a un punto en el parque, la poca iluminación e inexistente cantidad de gente eran motivos por los cuales desconfiaba…_

_-Es él…-_

_-¡¿QUÉ? ARGH!-_

_El cloroformo acabo con sus sentidos, dejándolo solo con el gran dolor de la persona que estaba detrás, sujetando sus brazos con fuerza, terminando en la fría sensación que ofrecía el suelo de concreto…_

* * *

><p>-¿Eren?-<p>

-…-

El impacto de la noticia fue demasiado. Desde que subieron al taxi, Rivaille intentaba hacer hablar al castaño pero este apenas respondía con agudos "aja" o encogiéndose de hombros. Muchos pensamientos invadían la mente de esa pobre víctima y el mayor temía lo peor, que algún impulso hiriera más al chico o mucho peor aún, que él solo se hiciera daño…

-Eren, todo estará bien…-

-…-

Al llegar bajaron rápidamente, por poco y olvidando pagarle al conductor. Entraron al restaurante, Eren por delante siendo recibido en brazos por Hanji, y Rivaille, al dar los últimos pasos para cerrar la puerta y entrar completamente, un puño fue quien recibió a su cara, cayendo de espaldas al piso…

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-

La femenina y desesperante voz fue reconocida de inmediato, ignorando el reclamo, junto con el golpe, e intentando ponerse de pie…

-¡MIKASA TRANQUILIZATE!-

-¡¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIEREN QUE ME CALME?! DESPUES DE SABER…!-

-¡MIKASA!- La autoritaria voz de Auruo llamo su atención… -¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO!-

-¡PERO SEÑOR…!-

-Eres una maldita mocosa…-

-¡TU CALLATE HIJO DE…!-

-¡AMBOS CALLENSE!- Grito Hanji, cubriendo a Eren en sus brazos, que lloraba en silencio y sobre sus hombros…

-…-

-Eren…-

-¡CUANDO LA SITUACIÓN SE CALME PUEDEN SACARSE LA MIERDA, POR AHORA QUIERO QUE ESTEN EN UNA MALDITA PAZ O SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ!-

-No entiendo porque tiene que estar ella…-

-Maldito enano de…-

-¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?!-

-Lo siento…-

-Tsk… como sea…-

El escándalo de la pelea despertó a la pequeña Sky, un trabajo arruinado que a Jean le costaba realizar con éxito. La mezcla de enojo, y gran preocupación, amenazaba con echar a la borda sus pocos años y conocimientos de piscología…

-Doctor Rivaille, fui yo quien le dijo todo a Mikasa, no me importa si está bien o mal, pero por ahora su ayuda puede ser valiosa…-

La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero si de algo podía servir esa chica que despreciaba, entonces no impediría su colaboración, por el momento. Al ver la calma y su propio llanto cesar, el indefenso castaño se acerco a Jean y con un amable gesto paso a la bebita a sus brazos, el contacto con el calor del menor la empezó a calmar, y su ligero arrullo la tranquilizo totalmente, ganándose la admiración de los presentes, y un tanto la envidia del psicólogo al hacer un trabajo mejor que él…

-Bien… ¿Cómo supieron?- Retomo el tema Rivaille…

-Ellos me contactaron, usaron un teléfono que evade el identificador, y un distorsionador de voz…-

-Un método bastante vago como en las películas de acción…-

-Al igual que sus advertencias…-

-Explícate…-

-Dijeron que no soltaran a Marco bajo ninguna circunstancia, y que si entregamos a Eren le perdonaran la vida a Sky…-

-¡Malditos!- Expreso con repulsión Petra, que apenas había hecho notar su presencia… -Manipular así la vida de un bebe… ¡Malditos sean!-

-Solo estamos hablando de su vida… no planean dejarla conmigo, la quieren llevar a "Wand Mary" y criarla…-

-Es la mentira más patética que pueden darnos… -Respondió Rivaille…

-Lo sé…-

-Como sea, no cederemos a ninguna de sus estúpidas peticiones…-

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-

Mientras las posibilidades se veían lejanas, Eren contemplaba a la bebe en sus brazos, la inocente mirada que le daba, lo llenaba de sensaciones; tristeza y nostalgia, al pensar en sus propios hijos, pensar en cómo hubiera sido tenerlos en sus brazos de la misma forma que la pequeña Sky, con la calidez y suavidad de una vida nueva… pero era ella, esa bebita amenazada de muerte, esa débil criatura que no dejaba de observarlo, ¿ella podía comprender su dolor? ¿Era tan evidente? Solo algo estaba claro, es que ella tenía futuro… ¿pero él?…

-¿Eren?-

Los pensamientos de su mente lo sacaron de si, apenas y había escuchado a todos los presentes, como voces lejanas que se desvanecían, ¿tal vez se haría realidad?

-¿E-Eren?-

-¡¿S-Si?!-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-No es nada señor Brossard…-

-¡Eren cariño!- La científica se acerco a él, poniendo en ceño fruncido los celos de Mikasa… -No has dormido bien...-

-Yo…-

-Eren, tengo una pequeña habitación detrás del restaurante, Sky y tu pueden descansar ahí...-

La petición atrajo la atención de Petra, dando una pequeña sonrisa a ese gesto de solidaridad que Auruo estaba dando, en ese tiempo de crisis…

-Yo…-

-Vamos Eren…- Rivaille lo tomo del hombro, dando la media vuelta junto con Auruo…

El castaño, antes de dar la espalda por completo miro a las chicas, en cada una la mirada maternal se reflejaba en un brillo de cariño, eso lo quebraba por dentro ¿más de lo que podía estar? Aun quedaba una pequeña parte de él que faltaba poco por destrozarlo, y no quería que esa parte se extinguirá por la culpa de cargar con una muerte más, menos la de más inocentes… -Gracias…- Se despidió…

* * *

><p><em>Afuera del edificio, el canto de los grillos le hacía menos a su soledad, pero la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho. Miraba hacia la ventana una luz, por los últimos departamentos, la silueta de un hombre se hizo presente, la cual podía notarse una retorcida sonrisa. <em>

_Su miedo era evidente y mientras esperaba a aquel hombre mucho más, solo le quedaba disfrutar cada minuto y segundo antes de que llegara, siendo la última noche en que las estrellas brillaban para él…_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la habitación Auruo los dejo a solas, todo había permanecido en silencio, uno que no era incomodo pero si angustiante para el azabache. El lugar era pequeño, apenas con una cama, un pequeño mueble con una lámpara, y una ventana considerablemente mediana… algo básico, pero cómodo a manera que descansara…<p>

-Eren…- Llamo Rivaille, mientras en sus brazos acariciaba el cabello del menor, y este contemplaba a la bebita dormida…

-¿S-Si señor?-

-Gracias…-

-¿Qu-Qué?-

-Gracias… por confiar en mí…-

-Yo…-

-Aun sigo arrepentido por lo que… lo que te hice…-

-…-

-Fue la manera más cobarde de haberme hecho notar ante ti. Puedes pensar lo peor de mí, me lo merezco…-

-Señor, gra-gracias… pe-pero…-

-No hay "pero", Eren…-

-…-

-Te amo…-

-…-

Sus palabras lo habían dejado noqueado como antes, soltando poco a poco lagrimas de gran tristeza, que Rivaille confundía con emotivas. Limpiando poco a poco cada una de ese pálido y suave rostro, esperando a que esos orbes esmeralda se cerraran lentamente, deseando que sus sueños se llenaran de un sol radiante y lindos campos de flores, y no a ese maldito edificio que le negó la luz por años. Tardo unos minutos en ver a Eren y la bebita profundamente dormidos, acomodando a cada uno juntos y cubriéndolos con una manta. Salió lentamente para no despertarles, viendo de reojo por última vez, la paz que el sueño daba en ambos…

-¿Cómo están?- Cuestiono Petra, al ver que Rivaille estaba devuelta…

-Bien, duermen profundamente…-

-¿Y Sky?- Dijo Jean…

-La más afortunada, diría yo…-

Entendían el punto, sabían que Eren tenía tiempo en haber entrado a sus vidas, un tiempo corto el cual sus corazones latían por él a diferentes ritmos; de amistad, compasión, aceptación, cariño, y el importante para el azabache… amor.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?- Atrajo la atención Mikasa…

-Sabemos que no cederán en ninguno de los dos, quieren tener el poder a toda costa…-

-Sí, pero tal vez no tiene el control…-

-¿He?-

-Quiero suponer… que si solo le están tomando importancia en recuperar la matriz artificial, no habrían llamado y Marco ya estaría muerto, este no es el caso ya que piden por Sky… pero…-

-¿Quieres decir que no saben que Eren sigue vivo?-

-No solo él, creo que tampoco saben de ti Levi…-

-Todo está planteado en un "TAL VEZ…"-

-Si logramos entregar a Sky en un lugar desolado…-

-¡OYE!-

-Déjame terminar Jean… me refiero a un bebe falso, uno totalmente de juguete…-

-¿Crees que eso los engañe?-

-¿Y si planean una emboscada?-

-Muchos o pocos… no saben cuanta gente sabe sobre esto… podrían sospechar de mi, ya que trabaje para ellos, de Levi quizás crean que murió en el atentado…-

-Seria más seguro si aumentamos el grupo…-

-¿Quién más podría unírsenos?-

La cuestión quedo en un silencio sepulcral, uno que generaba tensión y conflicto interno en cada uno de los presentes. Hasta que, a lo lejos sonó el llanto de la pequeña niña, alarmando a todos…

-Yo iré…- Petra, al ver el pesar de Jean en tener que volver a dormirla, tomo compasión del joven y fue al fondo del restaurante, antes de que despertara al castaño. Tomando por sorpresa algo que la aterro en un grito… -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Todos corrieron hacia donde estaba, nerviosos por aquel suceso…

-¡¿PETRA QUE PA…?!-

La duda en sus mentes fue contestada por sí sola. En la habitación solo se encontraba la pequeña bebita llorando, donde un aire frio llenaba el lugar, producto de la ventana que se encontraba abierta…

-No…- Rivaille corrió rápidamente hacia afuera, buscando desesperadamente alrededor del local, rodeando cada esquina que pudiera. Tembloroso cayó al concreto, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundos, un miedo familiar renació dentro de sí, uno que lo ahogo en un fuerte grito…

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-

* * *

><p>Afuera del edificio, el canto de los grillos le hacía menos a su soledad, pero la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho. Miraba hacia la ventana una luz, por los últimos departamentos, la silueta de un hombre se hizo presente, la cual podía notarse una retorcida sonrisa.<p>

Su miedo era evidente y mientras esperaba a aquel hombre mucho más, solo le quedaba disfrutar cada minuto y segundo antes de que llegara, siendo la última noche en que las estrellas brillaban para él. Solo le quedaba recordar… recordar aquellos pequeños momentos donde fue tratado con amor…

-E303…-

Se perdió por tantos minutos que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba rodeado por 5 hombres de largas túnicas y capuchas. Uno de ellos, el principal, el líder que lo saco de su trance al hablarle en su viejo código de rehén, se acerco más a él…

-…-

-Maldito bastardo, creía que estabas muerto…-

-Yo…-

-¿Acaso te di permiso para hablar?-

-…- Negó con temor…

-Así me gusta…- El hombre trono los dedos y de inmediato 2 de los mastodontes que tenían, se acercaron y esposaron al chico, jalando su cabello y arrojándolo violentamente a una camioneta, escondida en lo más oscuro del estacionamiento. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el líder miro al oji-verde y con su mejor sonrisa torcida hizo caer la información que el castaño buscaba… -Tenemos otro "conejillo" en casa, será mejor que ambos se preparen, el estofado será un gran banquete…-

Dicho esto cerró violentamente la puerta. Mientras por dentro tapaban los ojos y oídos del chico, el líder prendió marcha juntos con sus hombres, tomando su celular y llamando a aquel que otorgo la misión…

-¿Señor Dimo?-

-Marlo ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo encontré…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Vamos en camino…-

-¡MI MUCHACHO, ERES UN GENIO, SABIA QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI!-

-No fue difícil señor, sabía que al amenazar a sus protectores este sedería y se entregaría por voluntad… francamente no es más que un bastardo idiota…-

-¡EL SEÑOR KANEY TE RECOMPENSARA MUY BIEN!-

-Gracias señor, nos vemos en la base…-

-Oh ~ claro… ¡Buen viaje!-

Colgó, satisfecho por el arduo y limpio trabajo que hizo. Una risa jocosa salió de él. Llenándolo de ideas, sobre sus posibilidades de ascender a un mayor puesto, donde la codicia le daría la vida por la cual mentía y traicionaba…

-"Disfruta lo que quieras, maldito gordo asqueroso… ya veremos cuanto te dura el gusto…"-

* * *

><p><strong>*se esconde detrás de una papa (?* ;-; ATRÁS! yo... TENGO UNA PATATA! D8{<strong>

**AL FIN! al fin pude actualizar ;A;**

**joder... no saben lo que he pasado este tiempo, problemas en todos los sentidos, que espero resolver en su totalidad...**

**los que saben, lo saben por lo que escribí en ¿Dulce o Luto? (el especial de halloween 2015)  
>o lo saben por los review que contesto<strong>

**al fin sali de "vacaciones"... si claro... aun tengo que hacer el servicio social ;_;  
>pero YA BASTA! D8{<br>mis amores desean fics... y Pecados Infantiles es el próximo en actualizar!  
>comenzare a escribir el capitulo<br>no los aburro mas... merezco sus golpes, adelante...**

cuídense muchos

**agradezco su paciencia ;-;  
>si tuviera a cada uno de ustedes en persona los abrazaría mientras lloro<strong>

**LOS AMO!**

**por ustedes sigo aqui, y pueden ver que sigo viva a través de mi tumblr (o algunos en face)**

**LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *recibe cada patada que se merece (?* **


	23. Alto Voltaje

Si la vida te pone retos estos deben ser afrontados aunque llegase a rodar algunas cabezas, ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a perder? ¿Es necesario un sacrificio tan grande para tener contento a Dios? ¿Existirá Dios en realidad? Algo era bastante seguro, que el diablo si… y puede venir en diferentes formas… sin importar cuantas veces te lo digan…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Sintió el frió concreto golpearlo, al ser brutalmente lanzado como antes pero esta vez con más fuerza, era el simple desprecio hacia su persona. Si tuvieran una mínima pisca de respeto por el hubieran vendado sus ojos para ahorrarle el horror de tener que ver ese familiar edificio donde la peste negra contamino su alma durante toda su vida. No había sentido tanto espanto hasta ese momento, ni siquiera cuando vio a "Wand Mary" caer en pilas de escombro y sangre, dejando su natal Francia para vivir en paz, un sueño frustrado nuevamente por esa vil corporación que lo traía de vuelta al infierno mismo, pero esta vez sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba…

-¡DÉJENME IR!-

No estuvo consiente hasta el momento en que bajaban del avión que a leguas se podía ver que era privado, arrastrado como animal de correa, aun con la mordaza hasta que llego a las típicas celdas y el impacto al suelo ayudo a romperla de su boca. Las instalaciones eran exactamente igual, a diferencia de los presos que parecían ser más altos y mucho más desquiciados, pues estos no requerían de violadores personales, estos se violaban entre sí, juntando a más de 2 en una misma celda…

-¡SUÉLTENME, MALDITOS HIJOS DEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Una descarga eléctrica fue a dar a su entrepierna, cuando uno de los guardias saco una especie de lámpara, a simple vista, pero con unos potentes ganchos para saciar su sed de maltrato. El joven de pecas cayo una vez más al piso, contorsionándose por el choque eléctrico, apenas con oportunidad de levantar el rostro y ver con total desprecio al causante de su desgracia…

-Es inútil que grites "Marco Bodt"…- Hizo un énfasis burlón hacia su nombre, pues bien recordaba que todos los locos se les cataloga con un código…

-Tu… ba-basta-tardo…- Maldijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sin éxito…

-Deberías ser más agradecido querido… para empezar, mi nombre es Marlo, grábatelo bien…-

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!-

-¿Necesitas otra descarga?- Arrebato el objeto al guardia y comenzó a encenderlo, cuando vio al chico retroceder se sintió complacido en otra de sus cínicas sonrisas… -Más vale que te comportes o si no traeré a un compañero nuevo para ti… estoy siendo generoso y te otorgue una celda solo para ti… a no ser…- Se relamió los labios con desvergonzada mirada hacia todo el cuerpo del rehén, en un escaneo arriba y abajo lentamente… -Compórtate y recibirás mi "bendición"… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Su ego se fue alejando lentamente, en una estrepitosa risa que dejo en los oídos de Marco un miedo espontaneo, abrazándose a sí mismo y llorar lo que ya sabía venia para él, un tormento de aberraciones como los gritos y gemidos de los dementes a su lado… sin imaginar que otra pobre alma, igual que la suya, estaba sufriendo un castigo peor…

* * *

><p>La nada, se podría deducir que se trata de algo que por muy inexistente que sea sigue siendo "algo". Eso era para él la eterna compañera que tenia, desde la caída de su ángel, la muerte de su amor y con él la de varios más, ahora quería pagar una deuda que no cometió, pero de la cual sentía la mayor de las culpas…<p>

-Eren… Jaeger…-

Escucho su nombre pero no reacciono, ni siquiera podía. Desde que habían arribado a "Wand Mary", lo único que vio fue como le quitaban la venda, sentándolo en una silla y atándolo de pies, manos y boca. Se encontraba en una oficina bastante sombría, desde los sobrios colores hasta los muebles, o al menos el escritorio que era lo que tenia de frente…

-Al fin en "casa"…-

La voz sonaba algo gangosa y pesada, escucho la puerta cerrarse por detrás, y frente a él un gordo hombre en traje se recargo sobre el escritorio…

-Pequeño, eres muy popular entre nosotros, pero yo no tenía el gusto…- Se acerco al castaño y con su grasienta mano tomo su rostro caído para susurrar en el oído… -Soy el señor Dimo…- El apestoso y caliente aliento del hombre le dio asco, aguantando las ganas de vomitar, aun más cuando este lamió detrás de su oreja… -Eres realmente hermoso…- La mano que sostenía el rostro cambio hacia el cuello, agarrándolo firmemente al ver los intentos del chico por zafarse, con su mano libre empezó a pellizcar los pezones bajo la camisa, sin delicadeza alguna… -Muchos tuvieron un pedazo de ti, ¿Y yo?...- Lamio el cuello como si estuviera engullendo el mejor de los platillos, uno que no tenía idea sería el ultimo…

-Tú no tienes nada…- Una fría y rasposa voz dio su respuesta final, sin darle tiempo de voltear a ver de quien se trataba, una bala atravesó su cabeza dándolo inmediatamente por muerto, cayendo a un lado del oji verde, aterrándolo por completo…

-¡NGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!-

Unos pasos comenzaron a sonar, acercándose lentamente solo por el placer de alterar sus nervios, un delgado hombre de traje y sombrero se posiciono como el anterior, frente a él, esta vez elevando orgullosamente el arma que le dio muerte al robusto pervertido. Este sujeto le parecía ser más viejo, y aunque sonreía con superioridad, su ceño fruncido daba a entender que era un tipo de mal carácter…

-Perdona a este estúpido gordo…- Dejo la pistola en el escritorio… -No es la forma correcta de darte la bienvenida ¿Verdad, Eren?-

Comenzó a acercarse, haciendo la idea de que terminaría lo que el otro pervertido había empezado, el chico cerró los ojos esperando lo peor hacia su cuerpo pero en vez de eso sintió como las manos del hombre arreglaban su camisa, los volvió a abrir y este estaba limpiando con un pañuelo la saliva de aquel muerto…

-¿Mucho mejor no?-

-…-

-Oh… si… los modales claro… ya deberías saber de mi… mi nombre es Ackerman, Kaney Ackerman…- Se alejo para sentarse sobre el escritorio y mirar mejor al castaño… -Soy co-fundador de tu "pesadilla personal", y antes de que te lo plantees en tu cabecita, ¡NO! No planeo violarte… por ahora…-

Por mucho que le daba calma saber que su cuerpo estaba a salvo de él, la idea de que lo echaran con otro depravado le seguía dando pánico, pero por otro lado demasiada cordialidad de su parte era extraña, sin mencionar que su nombre le parecía familiar…

-Fuiste un conejillo muy escurridizo Eren, pero no me sorprende, está en tu sangre…-

Aquella mención lo alarmo, poniéndole total atención a cada palabra que salía de esa fría voz…

-Tsk… Jaeger tenías que ser… pero no te culpo, tu familia viene de gran belleza, al menos de tu madre… ¡JODER! Ella sí que era una mujer… tenía todo lo que un hombre buscaba, pero se tuvo que fijar en el más feo de toda la corporación…-

El confundido rostro de Eren le daba tanta gracia que decidió acabar con todas sus dudas de una vez y para siempre. Antes de arrojarlo a los salvajes lobos… dándole la resignación final de su muerte…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ya se… no entiendes… déjame contarte una pequeña historia…

Hace varios años había un par de amigos, que como todo el mundo tenían un sueño; uno de ellos quería ser el mejor Doctor del mundo, el otro deseaba la riqueza… ambos estudiaban en una de las mejores universidades de medicina que el maldito país podía otorgar… sus nombres eran Erwin Smith y Kaney Ackerman… si… el otro hombre es el primer co-fundador de todo el imperio que te torturo durante años… al menos lo fue...

Durante años Erwin trato de validar su idea sobre el uso de células madre para la sanación de tejido y hueso, pero su teoría fue rechazada tantas veces a tal grado de crear "Wand Mary", al principio con una imagen de sanatorio mental, que termino siendo una clínica clandestina de experimentación… como ya sabes, la matriz artificial es nuestro mayor éxito, pero los años hicieron a Erwin recapacitar su plan e intentar cancelar el operativo, ¿Puedes creerlo? Al fin veíamos nuestros sueños hacerse realidad ¡Y ESE BASTARDO QUERÍA QUITARME EL MIO! Como toda amenaza, fue ejecutado en secreto… o al menos eso me dijeron… a pesar de la traición valoraba los años de amistad con Smith, y no tuve el valor de presenciar su muerte…

En ese tiempo… Grisha Jaeger fue trasladado aquí, catalogado como uno de los mejores cirujanos, y la querida Carla también, la mejor Bioquímica que nos podían otorgar… ambos tenían un defecto… sus malditos principios morales… ¡JA, PAR DE IMBÉCILES! Te puedo jurar que si tu mamá no hubiera tenido tanta bondad en su corazón, yo sería tu padre y tu mi heredero… pero… ¡ARGH! Las buenas personas me dan asco… no importa que tu madre tuviera buen culo o jugosos senos… la traición en ella fue lo que la volvió fea…

Tu estúpido padre creía que las cirugías eran nada más que implante de musculo, pero cuando supo que eran matrices con bebes muertos, él y tu madre comenzaron a meter la nariz donde no los llaman. La perra de Carla investigo los tejidos, rastreando su origen y descubriendo el almacén subterráneo de los fetos, condenado así su vida, la de Grisha… y la tuya Eren…

El resto es historia, tus padres intentaron escapar pero los atrapamos y fueron encerrados en el piso 10. Grisha fue sometido a la matriz, pero solo soporto a un solo feto, no sé quien fue el valiente para tomar el culo de tu padre... aborto al pasar 4 meses, y la operación se encargo de matarlo… Carla iba a sufrir el mismo destino de no ser por ti… solo estuvo encerrada hasta que llegara el momento de matarte Eren… pero la traición era tan grande que se decidió hacer algo mejor… pasar el castigo al descendiente de los Jaeger, dejar que el niño creciera como prisionero mientras que a la madre se le condenada a un nuevo experimento de inseminación para crear al "ser supremo". Debo darle gracias a tu madre, pues fue ella quien fundó mi nueva y mayor riqueza, el experimentar con semen de animal en mujeres… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Todo lo que había escuchado lo dejaba en un mar de llanto y gimoteos, saber su pasado antes de nacer era ahora el mayor de los castigos que los años de violación, y la burla de aquel cruel hombre habría más y más la herida…

-No llores mocoso… al menos tu madre tuvo una muerte rápida… eso creo… la cosa peluda que creció en su vientre la mato en 3 meses, era realmente horrenda, ¿Qué esperas cuando mezclas el semen de gorila con los óvulos humanos? ¡QUE ASCO!-

No podía más, no quería escuchar ni su propia respiración agitada, sentía su corazón explotar en cualquier momento, al menos eso deseaba de no ser por aquel demonio con aspecto humano que se levanto y fue a la puerta. En segundos un par de guardias entraron y se colocaron a cada lado del castaño…

-No todo está perdido mocoso… no tendrás el castigo tu solo… aquellos que amenacen "Wand Mary" tendrán su merecido… ¡LLEVENSELO!-

Los uniformados hombres tomaron a Eren de los pies y los hombros, elevándolo como si fuera un costal, este se encontraba demasiado destrozado para tomarle importancia, sin siquiera mover ni un musculo, más que sus ojos dejando caer lagrima tras lagrima. De lejos Kaney se deleitaba en esa alma destrozada, acercándose a una de las mesas que resguardaba el alcohol que tanto le gustaba, sirviéndose una copa de vino rojo, recordando la imagen de ese joven y pálido rostro, llorando por su pasado, muriendo lentamente por dentro…

-Eren~… Eren~… Eren~…. al menos morirás sin ignorancia…- Se acerco al cadáver de su gordo "esclavo"… -No como tu Dimo… maldito y estúpido gordo asqueroso…- Pateo la cabeza con desprecio… -Tu apreciado Marlo hace un mejor trabajo que tu… más le vale o si no…- Volteo hacia su escritorio en dirección a la pistola…

_A toda bestia se le puede dar muerte, solo hace falta encontrar un cazador…_

* * *

><p>El dolor aquejaba su alma, la que alguna vez fue despreciada por sí mismo al sentir la culpa que sus bajos instintos provocaron, ahora era su descuido el que le destrozaba una vez más. Desde que supo que Eren escapo, busco por toda la ciudad acompañado de sus amigos, tomando cada quien un rumbo diferente, su destino principal fue su departamento y como lo pensó, este estaba de pies a cabeza, la mayoría de las cosas quedaron en pedazos junto con algunos muebles, lo que no pudieron destrozar solo estaba a cientos de metros desde su lugar exacto. Camino por el desastre de madera y vidrio roto hasta su habitación, incluso la cama se veía revuelta en plumas con algodón por doquier, como si un gran perro rabioso hubiera intentado comerse el gran mueble, bajo el desastre la libreta donde el castaño ahogaba sus pensamientos también fue víctima del caos, quedando en olvidadas tiras de papel solamente físicas, pues él recordaba el dolor que contenía…<p>

-Eren…- Susurro para sí mismo. Cuando miro hacia abajo se encontró con el (también) desgarrado conejito de peluche que el oji verde amaba, los últimos granos de inocencia ya estaban perdidos, y con él su futuro hijo. No pudo aguantar más, tomo lo que quedaba del peluche, se recostó en el desorden del suelo y dejo escapar varias lagrimas… -River…- Ya no sabía si pensar en su hermano o en aquel primogénito que no estaba seguro, podría ver y tener en sus brazos…

Sentía demasiadas cosas, entre miles de pensamientos, el karma era una de ellas. El castigo de aquello que le hizo a Eren por un impulso de su idiotez, poca era la esperanza, cerrando los ojos e imaginar que el chico ya se encontraba muerto, y tal vez junto a él, Marco. Ver al joven de pecas le hizo pensar en Jean, él también estaba en busca de su amor, en busca de su familia, también estaba Eren, él… un sujeto más joven que Levi Rivaille, estaba demostrando ser más fuerte y capaz de proteger a los que ama…

-No…- Abrió los ojos de golpe, se reincorporo lentamente, miro una vez más al conejito, en la nariz depósito un pequeño y dulce beso, el tacto en sus labios le provoco un pequeño cosquilleo. Para él fue una prueba más que suficiente, una señal que le decía en su interior "Eren está vivo, ambos siguen con vida". ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Con la manga de su suéter limpio el rastro de lagrimas que seguían en su cara, guardo el peluche en uno de sus bolsillos… -¡SUFICIENTE!- Grito a todo pulmón, sin importarle si habría personas cercanas a su departamento, para él era demasiado estarse lamentando solo mientras que sus amigos y compañeros buscaban el rastro de Eren y Marco. Era tiempo de dejar el fantasma de su amado hermano en paz y enfrentar las cosas ante "Wand Mary", si bien encontraba a alguno de esos infelices que se atrevieron a meterse en su vida, no se hacía responsable de la sangre que iba a derramar…

Entre su cambio de tristeza a odio, no se dio cuenta de que su celular vibraba en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomando la llamada como una buena señal, al ver el número y tratarse de aquella pequeña rubia…

-¡LEVI!-

-¡¿QUÉ PASA PETRA?!- El silencio en la habitación le hizo escuchar los sonidos de fondo, estos eran mecánicos y con murmullos de cientos de personas…

-¡ELLOS LLAMARON!-

-¡¿EREN, MARCO?!-

-No, los sujetos que se los llevaron… contactaron el teléfono de Hanji… Levi, ellos saben que ustedes están vivos, y quieren que se entreguen…-

-¡ESOS BASTARDOS!-

-¡NO LEVI, ESTA ES LA OPORTUNIDAD! Estoy con Hanji en el "Aeropuerto Horizon" ellos mandaran un avión privado, solo ustedes 2 entraran como rehenes, los demás están alrededor, mezclándose con la multitud, solo tienes que venir aquí y subir al avión…-

-Petra, ¿Qué pasara con Sky?-

-Necesito que estés aquí, Hanji podrá explicarte el plan con detalle, confía en nosotros, si todo sale bien Eren y Marco serán libres…-

El tono tan positivo que la chica tenia era demasiado convincente, si bien su papel solo debía ser la de carnada, entonces sería la actuación más increíble que daría en su jodida vida…

-¡VOY ENSEGUIDA!-

* * *

><p>Estaba más débil de lo que pensó, el choque eléctrico había sido muy fuerte aunque solo se hubiera tratado de 5 segundos en contacto con su piel. Pensar en su amada bebita era lo que le mantenía despierto, esperando alguna oportunidad de escapar…<p>

-Jean…- Susurro el nombre de su amado, pensar que su pequeña familia estaba bien era un calmante para su corazón, apenas sintió alivio cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió de golpe, arrojando un cuerpo sin explicación alguna solo para cerrar nuevamente sin dejarle actuar. El momento fue tan rápido que lo hizo cubrir su rostro en defensa propia, pero al alejar las manos de sus ojos la mezcla de felicidad y lamentaciones vino a él… -¡EREN!-

La persona no era nada más y nada menos que su querido amigo y también víctima, la cual escucho su nombre de una voz familiar, al levantar su verdosa mirada sintió un rayo de fuerza que lo impulso hacia delante para ser recibido entre abrazos y lagrimas…

-¡MARCO!- Hacia mucho tiempo que ni el mismo se había escuchado tan animado, tanta era la emoción que olvido aquel plan hace horas; la vivencia en "Wand Mary" a veces se volvía tan predecible, que apostaba un 100% a que acabaría en el mismo lugar que su amigo…

-No puedo creerlo Eren, te atraparon también…- El chico de pecas se limpiaba las lagrimas…

-N-No… yo… me en-entregue…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Yo que-quería…-

- No… Eren…-

-Quería salvarte…-

-Pero Eren…-

-No… Ma-Marco yo… no quería que los demás se involucraran…-

-…-

-Esto es entre yo y esta maldita muralla de locos…-

Recordar su pasado una vez más ya no lo hacía doloroso, una parte le causaba un calor que ardía, ardía en su alma, un coraje que se estaba alimentando del resentimiento de todos esos años de maltrato. El ceño fruncido en esos ojos esmeralda hizo entender a su compañero de prisión, tomando en cuenta que era una guerra donde más de uno podía luchar…

-No Eren… esto es entre ¡NOSOTROS! y esos malditos hijos de puta…-

_A toda bestia se le puede dar muerte, solo hace falta encontrar un cazador…_

* * *

><p><strong>ojoojo ~ FELIZ NAVIDAD! :DDDD<strong>

**aquí**** actualizando rápido, ya saben, estas fiestas te dejan con miles de cosas que hacer... si... lo digo por los tamales! XDDDDD  
><strong>

**queridos lectores, Wendy alias ~ MueraTachi **

**LES DESEA FELICES FIESTAS! LLENAS DE COMIDA, ALCOHOL Y YAOI! *corazones ultra gay***

**cuídense mucho c:**

**LOS AMO! *abrazos y besos***

** a "Wand Mary" le va a caer la furia del karma c:{ MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo owo**

**y en pecados infantiles xD**


End file.
